Noël
by EliH
Summary: Dans le monde fermé des grossistes, Draco Malfoy est connu. Pour son corps. Harry Potter est connu. Pour ses modèles qui sortent en avance. Mais quand ils se rencontrent, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? U.A slash yaoi HPDM
1. Chapter 1

_**Note pour certains: C'est une histoire Yaoi, slash apparemment, avec des garçons qui vont se tomber dans les bras et tout. C'est un UA aussi, donc pas de magie. Mais tous les personnages appartiennent au monde d'Harry Potter et donc à JKR.**_

_**C'est du M aussi, parce que je le veux et... Si certains l'ont déjà lu, bah relisez ou relisez pas, je ne vous en voudrais pas :p**_

_**Après, cette histoire est la 3ème que j'ai écrite dans l'ordre chronologique. Après le Parfum et Retrouvailles. Le style est donc pas mal maladroit, et ya des lemons ! pas beaucoup, mais y'en a ! J'avais dis que j'en ferais plus mais celui là a été tapé avant ma décision, alors profiter :p**_

_**Sinon, j'ai plus grand chose à dire. Un chapitre tous les jours jusqu'à Noël, **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

_**Mercredi 30 novembre 2005**_

Draco Malfoy, jeune détaillant de son état, se promenait dans le quartier de ses fournisseurs, lieu où les derniers produits les plus à la mode sortaient pour être ensuite revendus dans les boutiques, comme celle du jeune homme.

Ce quartier était toujours animé. Des transporteurs, des camions, des paquets, des cartons de toutes les tailles. C'était le hangar de la mode. Mais peu de personnes le savaient. Pour les individus lambda, ce n'était que des boutiques avares qui refusaient de leur vendre des produits en très faible quantité ! Ici, il fallait toujours acheter un peu plus de cinq… voir dix exemplaires d'un même produit. Et ça, les personnes lambda ne comprenaient pas. Et ça, c'était le boulot des grossistes qui servaient d'intermédiaire entre le producteur et le détaillant.

Draco était détaillant. C'est-à-dire qu'il vendait des produits à l'unité ou en tout cas, en petite quantité. Et il avait du succès !

Mais ce succès n'était pas donné. Il fallait avoir de bons prix pour de bons produits et donc avoir de bons fournisseurs.

Et ces bons fournisseurs, Draco savait les repérer. Et les avoir dans la poche.

Il ignora les regards lubriques de certains patrons lorsqu'il entra dans les boutiques, faisant son travail de manière professionnel et froide.

- Malfoy, murmura une voix derrière son dos.

Le jeune homme blond de vingt cinq ans se retint de soupirer et afficha un air impassible sur son visage avant de se retourner. C'était le patron de « _Miss Butterfly _».

- Monsieur Arthus, le salua-t-il.

- Pas de ça entre nous, sourit le plus âgé en le détaillant. J'ai quelques bonnes informations pour toi sur un prochain produit qui va sortir chez nous. Tu veux passer le voir ce soir ? À l'endroit habituel ?

Draco le regarda, réfléchissant à toute allure. Il avait compris le sous-entendu. Une bonne baise contre un bon produit et… pour un prix ridiculement bas.

- A vingt heures, lâcha-t-il enfin avant de sortir. Et ne me déçois pas, Anton.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et repartit dans sa longue expédition.

…

Draco Malfoy avait compris que dans ce monde, il n'y avait pas que l'argent qui pouvait vous faire gagner du temps. Non. Il y avait aussi le sexe. Il savait qu'il était beau. Magnifique même. Un ange si vous vouliez son avis. Mais un ange calculateur. Et pas très pur. Mais ça marchait. Il était numéro un dans son quartier de détaillants, alors il n'avait rien à se reprocher... Ou à regretter.

…

Mais soudain, il s'arrêta net devant une boutique et ses yeux se plissèrent. « _Le Trio d'Or _». Cette boutique n'existait pas une semaine auparavant. Ce n'était alors qu'un local abandonné, fermé au public.

La curiosité le prit et ses pas le menèrent à l'intérieur.

Un tintement de clochette prévint de sa visite en cette fin d'après-midi et ses yeux se plissèrent encore plus. Tous les sacs posés sur les étagères ou accrochés au mur correspondaient tout à fait à sa boutique, à ses propres goûts en matière de détaillant.

- « _Mais où est-ce que je suis _», s'étonna intérieurement Draco en posant ses doigts d'un sac à main.

- Je vous prie de ne pas toucher, lança une voix calme dans son dos.

Malfoy sursauta. Un jeune homme brun, surement de son âge - peut-être un peu plus petit que lui de un centimètre ou deux - le fixait à deux mètres de distance. Des lunettes affreusement rondes cachaient de grands yeux verts saisissant.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il travaillait dans le monde de la vente de prêt-à-porter pour femmes, il perdit contenance.

- Harry ?

- Je suis là, Hermione.

Une jeune femme passa la tête par l'entrebâillement d'une porte et écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire.

- Un client ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Enchantée, intervint tout de suite la brune. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je suis ce qu'on peut appeler la comptable et… la caissière du magasin.

- Draco Malfoy, répondit le blond en lui serrant la main.

- Vous cherchez peut-être un produit ? Reprit-elle vivement.

- Eh bien… je passais par là et je me suis étonné de voir votre boutique. Elle n'était pas encore là, la semaine dernière.

- Nous avons racheté le commerce, sourit le brun en s'approchant un peu pour participer à la conversation. Et avons placé notre entreprise ici même pour tester un peu la demande.

- Ce que vous avez là, leur annonça Draco en montrant les vitrines du bras, tout cela, tous ces sacs, ne devrait pas déjà être sur le marché !

Les deux vendeurs se regardèrent, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Eh bien, lui expliqua fièrement Hermione, disons que nous avons une longueur d'avance sur nos concurrents. Grâce à un bon dessina…

- Hermione !

- Pardon ! Je me suis enflammée…

- Ce que voulait dire ma collègue, reprit le brun en se tournant vers lui, c'est que nous gérons parfaitement notre affaire et donc que si vous devenez un de nos clients, vous ne serez pas le moins du monde déçu.

- Eh bien… d'accord, hésita le blond en posant ses yeux sur le sac à main qu'il avait touché. Et à combien vendez vous ce sac par exemple ?

- Celui-là ? À quinze.

- Pardon ?

- Comme vous l'avez dit, tenta de le calmer Harry, ces produits ne sont pas sensés être déjà sortis. Mais nous avons une longueur d'avance sur les autres. Cela ne sortira pas avant plusieurs semaines voir plusieurs mois, chez eux ! Vos clientes se les arracheront !

Draco le regarda suspicieusement. C'était bien trop cher ! Qui accepterait d'acheter un sac aussi cher et jetable deux mois plus tard ?

- Faites moi un prix.

- Nous ne pouvons pas. Le temps de le dessiner et la fabrication ont été très longs. C'est le prix.

Il avait entendu ça tellement de fois…

- Qui est le patron ?

- Moi.

Le brun. Bah tient…

- Est-ce que je peux vous parler… seul à seul ?

Un autre regard avec la jeune femme et il hocha de la tête.

- Dans mon bureau alors.

Malfoy suivit Harry, ne pouvant s'empêcher de reluquer le magnifique fessier offert à ses yeux.

Le brun ouvrit la porte et s'écria:

- Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Un jeune homme roux, les pieds posés sur la table le regardait, légèrement désorienté.

- Bah… je prends ma pause. Vu que je n'ai rien à transporter pour le moment, je n'allais pas me les peler dehors !

Harry soupira de nouveau et le pria de sortir, il avait un client.

Le roux n'ayant pas remarqué tout de suite Draco, se redressa brutalement en rougissant. Il sortit en s'excusant et ils se retrouvèrent seuls, l'un en face de l'autre, séparé par une table.

- « _A nous deux _», pensa le blond en posant dans son regard, un air aguicheur, dans ses gestes, un maximum de sensualité et sa voix devint légèrement rauque.

Il était prêt à avoir un prix plus qu'abordable.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lu !**

**à demain !**

**EliH**


	2. Chapter 2

_**L'année dernière, je me suis achetée un calendrier de l'avent pour me mettre dans l'ambiance. J'ai bien essayé avec les chansons de Noël ou ce qui avait le même ton festif en tout cas, et ça a été très pénible. Cette année, j'ai pas acheté de calendrier de l'avent (parce que l'année dernière, au bout de 2 chocolats, je les ai donné à mon frère, tous les matins)**_

* * *

_**Jeudi 1**__**er**__** décembre 2005:**_

Harry Potter, jeune grossiste de son état, avait hérité du commerce de son parrain, parti ouvrir une autre boutique quelque part aux Etats-Unis. Bien sûr, ne sachant quoi en faire, il avait demandé à ses deux meilleurs amis de l'aider. Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Ces derniers, ayant plus ou moins fini leurs études, lui proposèrent leurs aides en attendant de trouver un travail, ce qu'il accepta avec joie. Ils avaient rebaptisé la boutique « _Le Trio d'Or _» en souvenirs de leurs années au collège et au lycée où ils étaient inséparables. Ils avaient ensuite pris contact avec un de leur plus ancien ami, dessinateur/designer/créateur, Dean Thomas, et avaient décidé de collaborer avec lui pour les produits qu'il dessinerait. Ce dernier avait été heureux de les suivre dans cette aventure et ses modèles étaient plutôt renommés dans le prêt-à-porter grâce à eux.

Tout avait bien fonctionné une année durant et Harry Potter avait décidé d'ouvrir une autre boutique dans un autre quartier. C'était là qu'il avait rencontré Draco Malfoy.

Un homme qui lui avait fait du pied et de l'œil, ce qui l'avait rendu un peu mal à l'aise. À première vue, il devait avoir son âge, avait des cheveux de couleur peu commune, blond pâle, et des yeux saisissants. Un gris qui pouvait s'assombrir.

Et en ce matin de premier décembre, allongé confortablement dans son lit, Harry Potter pensait à son entrevue de la veille avec ce Draco Malfoy.

L'ambiance professionnelle s'était transformée petit à petit en ambiance sensuelle voir même étrangement érotique. Pourtant, ils n'avaient fait que parler du prix de plusieurs sacs ! C'était la faute au blond. Il le regardait comme s'il était un morceau de viande fraîche qu'il allait dévorer. Et cette impression lui avait donné affreusement chaud. Pourtant, il était hétéro ! Il préférait de loin les bonnes poitrines fermes et douces au service trois pièces ! Mais hier, il avait senti son sexe réagir à la voix rauque, aux regards brûlants. Il en avait même perdu ses mots pendant un moment.

Il tourna son regard vers la table de chevet. Là où se trouvaient ses lunettes rondes et un rectangle de papier avec un numéro et un nom.

Il soupira en se redressant, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas besoin de lunettes. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Mais Hermione lui avait dit que cela lui donnait une image un peu naïve et stupide. Et que les clients le prendraient pour un novice et donc tenteraient de le plumer. Mais c'était LUI qui les plumait. Il n'était pas dans le métier depuis cinq ans pour se faire avoir de la sorte ! C'était une tactique qu'elle avait élaboré et ça marchait. Même face au blondinet, il avait réussi à se tenir un peu aux prix qu'il avait fixés. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point ça avait été difficile.

En revenant dans la chambre, son regard se posa à nouveau sur le rectangle de papier. Un numéro de portable. De Draco Malfoy.

Il le lui avait donné avant de partir, ne s'avouant pas vaincu, lui proposant un dîner pour discuter un peu de ces prix « _affreusement durs _», avait-il dit avec un air faussement navré.

Et, il en avait honte, mais Harry avait senti son sexe vibré au mot « _dur_ ».

Il tenta de se sortir un regard gris pénétrant de la tête pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à sa boutique, sans succès.

- Harry ?

- Bonjour Hermione…

- On dirait que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi.

- Oui… je réfléchissais, désolé.

La jeune femme le regarda un moment en silence, mais n'ajouta rien.

- Ron est allé envoyer plusieurs colis, lui apprit Hermione en le suivant derrière la caisse. Il doit revenir dans une petite vingtaine de minutes et… Harry ?

Le brun sursauta et rougit.

- Tu ne m'écoutais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Désolé.

- C'est à cause de Draco Malfoy ?

Elle eut sa réponse en voyant son meilleur ami se tendre face au nom.

- Je me suis permis de faire quelques recherches sur lui.

- Hermione !

- C'est un de nos futurs clients, le coupa la jeune femme en sortant un petit dossier avec les initiales « DM » inscrit dessus. Il vaut mieux être informé sur nos clients, Harry.

Alors il ne dit rien, attendant avec résignation ce qu'elle avait à dire sur cet homme si envoûtant.

- Draco Malfoy, commença-t-elle. Né le 5 juin 1980. Fils unique. Parents décédés lors d'un accident de voiture il y a cinq ans. Il décide d'arrêter ses études en sociologie et devient vendeur chez un de ses amis, Blaise Zabini. Remarquant son talent pour la vente et ses goûts sûrs en matière de mode, ce dernier lui laisse petit à petit les rennes de la boutique. Trois ans plus tard, il ouvre sa propre boutique avec l'aide de Zabini et le succès lui vient par vagues. Déjà à cause des produits qu'il choisit, de la rapidité à laquelle il les obtient et du fait du prix faible auquel il vend, détruisant ainsi la concurrence dans son quartier. Il envisage d'ailleurs d'ouvrir un autre magasin dans une rue plus animée de Londres. Mais c'est encore un projet non concret. On le soupçonne aussi de faire des choses pas nettes pour obtenir plus rapidement des produits que ses voisins.

- C'est-à-dire pas net ? La coupa Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Eh bien, hésita-t-elle. J'ai demandé un peu aux alentours. Et apparemment, il… vendrait son corps contre une nouveauté, à prix très bas. C'est le patron de « _Coco Laper_ » qui me l'a dit. Apparemment, Malfoy lui a déjà fait des avances mais comme il est très fidèle à sa femme, il l'a repoussé et interdit de revenir dans sa boutique.

Elle se tut en voyant le visage pâle de son ami. Elle était vraiment inquiète. Il n'allait pas très bien depuis hier. D'ailleurs, c'était depuis son entrevue en tête-à-tête avec Malfoy qu'il était comme ça. Et elle comprit.

- Harry ? S'écria-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Il ne t'a quand même pas…

- Non ! L'interrompit-il sur le même ton. Il ne m'a rien fait de tel !

- Mais il n'est pas resté inactif, poursuivit-elle en rougissant.

Le silence fut sa réponse et elle comprit.

- Harry… il ne faut pas l'approcher.

- … .

- Harry ?

- Pas question, fit-il enfin après quelques instants de réflexion. Il pense que je vais céder facilement. Il pense qu'il va m'avoir dans sa poche comme bon nombre de personne dans le quartier. Mais il a tort, Hermione. C'est moi qui vais le prendre à son jeu.

- Mais Harry ! Protesta-t-elle. Tu n'es même pas gay !

- Quoi ? S'écria le brun en se tournant vers elle. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je coucherais avec lui ! Je vais juste lui faire croire ça et m'arrêter juste avant pour lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas ce genre de personne !

- Oh…

- Je vais lui donner un rendez-vous, grogna Harry en retournant ses poches de jeans. Et je vais lui faire ravaler son regard et ses gestes.

Hermione regarda le brun se démener tout seul sur ses poches avant de finalement rentrer chez lui, lui laissant ainsi la boutique.

- Bah il est où, Harry ? Demanda Ron en entrant quelques instants plus tard.

- Faire une bêtise monumentale, soupira Hermione en regardant la facture que lui donnait le rouquin.

…

À quelques pâtés de rues plus loin, Harry Potter montait les marches de son immeuble trois à trois, réfléchissant à l'endroit où pouvait bien se trouver la carte de Malfoy.

C'est seulement plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'il se rappela l'avoir laissé sur sa table de chevet. Il lui fallut encore trois minutes avant d'enfin envoyer un message au blond.

« _Demain soir, huit heures. H.P _»

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir. Il avait compris que c'était lui.

« _Rendez-vous devant votre boutique à 19h30. Je vous emmènerais au restaurant. D.M _»

Ça y était, la grenade était lancée. Et Harry Potter espérait bien lui faire ravaler un peu de sa fierté mal placée.

* * *

**J'ai oublié de remercier quand même celles et ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en suivi...**

**à demain !**

**EliH**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Je me suis excusée par MP pour mon coup de gueule d'hier, mais je tiens encore à m'excuser. Pour celles qui me connaissent, vous savez (peut-être :p) que je ne me comporte jamais comme ça. Mais ça m'a beaucoup perturbé. Lamesis m'a dit que c'était peut-être la TGS qui jouait un peu sur les reviews (vous savez pas ce que c'est la TGS ? bah vous le saurez pas !)**_

_**Sinon, j'ai oublié de le dire, mais les chapitres sont riquiqui et c'est normal: les chocolats que vous avez dans les calendrier de l'avent, elles sont de quelle taille ? Bah les chapitres sont pareilles.**_

_**Ici, vous aurez un passage... très très légèrement citronné, j'ai dû le modifier un peu pour que ce soit crédible, j'espère que vous allez vous amuser :)**_

_**ps: Merci à la Folle Joyeuse (elle s'appelle vraiment comme ça), pour tes reviews, j'espère que cette suite te plaira**_

* * *

_**Vendredi 2 décembre 2005:**_

Draco Malfoy avait décidé d'arrêter tout contact avec le patron de « _Miss Butterfly _». Après avoir satisfait la libido de l'autre homme, Draco lui avait réclamé le produit. Et avait eu un choc. Le sac qu'il lui proposait ressemblait en tout point à celui qu'il avait vu dans la boutique « _Le Trio d__'__Or _» et que Harry Potter lui avait pourtant interdit de toucher. Le patron lui avait proposé un prix exorbitant pour ce sac, ce qui l'avait profondément agacé.

- C'est un produit tout nouveau ! Avait gémi le plus vieux en voyant le blond se lever et s'habiller, cachant ainsi son corps délicieux à ses yeux. Tu ne le trouveras nulle part ailleurs, Malfoy ! Vingt-cinq livres, ce n'est rien ! Aux autres je le propose à trente !

Il n'avait rien dit et était parti, sans un regard derrière lui. Les affaires avec « _Miss Butterfly _» s'étaient terminées à cet instant-là.

Puis le lendemain, alors qu'il avait une cliente importante dans sa boutique, il reçut un message d'un inconnu. Mais qu'il reconnu de suite par les deux lettres « _H_ » et « _P_ ». Il avait été surpris de recevoir une réponse affirmative aussi vite. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il devait l'avoir, Harry Potter et son «_ Trio d__'__or _» l'intriguaient au plus haut point. Il allait devoir se montrer galant sans l'être - ils étaient d'homme à homme - romantique et dragueur sans que cela ne soit trop voyant - ils étaient d'homme à homme. Et y aller en douceur. Il était sûr que Potter était un hétéro dans l'âme.

Mais en envoyant une réponse, courte mais succincte, il espérait le faire entrer doucement dans son lit et avoir de bons prix. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'il avait affaire avec un patron aussi jeune que lui. Les vieux pervers du quartier n'avaient pas besoin d'invitations ou plus qu'une œillade pour sauter dans son lit et lui lécher les pieds. Mais Potter était différent. Un autre défi. Alors il y ferait face.

Il lui avait donc donné rendez-vous, un dîner où il essaierait de connaître un peu plus l'histoire du « _Trio d__'__or _».

Le soir même, il s'était habillé avec classe, tout en étant décontracté et avait pris sa voiture pour emmener Harry Potter dans un de ses restaurants préférés.

Les salutations avaient été brèves, le brun était mal à l'aise, ce que Draco pouvait comprendre. Après tout, lui aussi se sentait un peu bizarre. Ça devait être la manière avec laquelle il s'était habillé. Un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche ouvert sur les deux premiers boutons, une veste noir avec un manteau en cuir. Et il ne portait pas de lunettes. Ce qui le rendait… différent.

- Alors, demanda Draco après que le serveur ait pris leur commande, depuis combien de temps tenez-vous cette boutique ?

- Mon parrain me l'a légué, expliqua-t-il après avoir pris une gorgée de whisky pour se donner du courage. Il a décidé de continuer dans ce domaine ailleurs et actuellement, fait le tour du monde. Sa boutique s'appelait « _Lupus_ » avant. Et n'était pas située dans le quartier actuel. Il était bien plus au Nord du pays. C'est après avoir fait marcher pendant un an son magasin qu'avec Hermione et Ron - les deux personnes que vous avez vu l'autre jour - j'ai pu racheter la boutique dans le quartier. Je l'ai rebaptisé « _Le Trio d__'__Or _» pour nous trois.

Les entrées arrivèrent, interrompant le monologue.

- Vous êtes proches de vos amis, supposa Draco après avoir fini son plat.

- Nous nous connaissons depuis des années, sourit le brun. Ils ont accepté de m'aider dans cette entreprise et sans Hermione, je pense que j'aurais déjà coulé.

Le serveur repassa, emportant leurs assiettes vides.

- Eh vous, reprit Potter en le regardant dans les yeux. Votre parcours ?

Il savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur lui à partir du dossier que Neville Londubat, un de ses amis policiers, avait composé pour Hermione. Mais il n'allait pas le lui dire.

- Un de mes amis, lâcha tranquillement le blond sans le regarder, lui aussi détaillant, m'a aidé à installer ma boutique « _Boucle d__'__Or _» dans une rue commerçante. Ça marche bien. Ça fait un peu plus d'un an que c'est ouvert et j'ai une vendeuse à mon actif.

- Qui travaille pour vous pendant que vous cherchez de nouveaux produits à vendre, supposa le brun après avoir remercié le serveur.

Le silence se fit à nouveau, pendant qu'ils mangeaient leur plat de résistance.

Harry n'avait jamais mangé de plats français et comme il n'y connaissait trop rien, il avait pris la même chose que le blond. Mais il ne regrettait pas. Le confit de canard était bien salé, la peau, croustillante comme il fallait. Il se régala. Et Draco pensa qu'il avait gagné des points ce soir.

- Pour le sac, reprit Draco en prenant une gorgée d'eau. Le prix ne peut-il pas baisser un peu ?

- Je m'excuse, mais non. C'est déjà un maximum que nous pouvons faire. C'est un sac qui vient de sortir et nous sommes bien en avance sur les autres.

- Pas tout à fait, le contredit le blond, attirant ainsi le regard vert sur lui. J'ai discuté un peu avec l'un de vos voisins. Et il a aussi obtenu ce sac. Mais… il accepterait de me le vendre bien moins cher.

Harry s'était crispé. C'était impossible. Personne ne pouvait lui prendre un de ses modèles que Dean dessinait et concevait lui-même. Et encore moins baisser le prix impunément. Mais il ne savait pas que le blond bluffait.

- Je suis bien étonné, lâcha-t-il finalement, gardant son calme. Et qui est-ce ?

- Oh, je ne dévoile pas mes sources, sourit le blond, l'air de rien.

- Monsieur Malfoy, fit le brun professionnellement. Si nos prix ne vous conviennent pas. Et qu'en plus, on vous propose un meilleur prix ailleurs, allez-y. Mais je suis sûr que la qualité et l'avance que vous auriez avec « _Le Trio d__'__Or_» vous seraient plus que profitable.

- Monsieur Potter, reprit le blond sur le même ton. Je suis _détaillant_. Pas grossiste. Si je vends des produits plus chers qu'à l'accoutumer, qui acceptera d'acheter ? La concurrence est rude, mes voisins cherchent tous à me piquer mes idées, mes produits, ils voudraient me couler. Si je commence à augmenter le prix, plus personne viendra !

- Si vous êtes le premier à avoir ces produits, vous feriez plus de bénéfices, moins de pertes. Car le temps que vos voisins obtiennent les mêmes modèles que vous, vous, vous auriez déjà vendu tous vos stocks ! Réfléchissez un peu. Vous deviendriez le premier dans votre quartier, vous seriez une référence. On passera chez vous avant de passez chez les autres !

Potter n'avait pas tord. Plus de bénéfices, moins de concurrences, une certaine notoriété. Et on paye toujours plus cher pour être les premiers à avoir les derniers produits à la mode.

- Prendrez-vous un dessert, messieurs ? Demanda le serveur en enlevant leurs assiettes.

- Non, fit Draco avant qu'Harry n'ouvre la bouche. L'addition s'il vous plaît. Monsieur Potter, venez le prendre chez moi. Nous pourrions discuter plus… à l'aise.

Le dernier mot avait été soufflé et Harry n'était pas dupe. Il allait devoir jouer le jeu. Pour le rembarrer ensuite. On ne jouait pas avec le nom de sa boutique comme ça.

Le blond paya tout, ce qui fit protester Harry. Mais il l'interrompit d'un regard brûlant, lui murmurant qu'il aurait tout le temps de rembourser plus tard s'il le voulait.

Bon Dieu ! Mais où était passé le blond professionnel ? Ce changement de comportement était déstabilisant !

Draco ouvrit la porte du restaurant, laissant le brun passé avant lui. Il fit ensuite de même avec la portière de la voiture, ce qui fit rougir un peu plus le jeune homme qu'il était. Son esprit était déjà quelque peu embué par le vin qu'il avait bu. Mais il se surprit à penser qu'il appréciait cette galanterie.

Le trajet fut court. Draco gara la voiture et fit sortir doucement Harry. Il l'entraîna ensuite dans une rue, puis devant un immeuble. Le code entré, les deux jeunes hommes prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au troisième étage et le blond ouvrit la porte. Il laissa ensuite le brun, seul dans le couloir tandis qu'il passait dans la cuisine en retirant son manteau.

- J'ai du Belley si ça vous plaît, fit la voix de Malfoy.

Harry enleva à son tour son manteau, regardant à gauche et à droite. À gauche, la cuisine, Draco s'y trouvait, le nez dans le frigo, énumérant les alcools qu'il possédait. À droite, les toilettes, il avait vu la cuvette. Et tout au fond, le salon. Il y voyait le canapé.

- Du Belley, c'est très bien, fit Harry en observant le dos du blond, tout en descendant petit à petit vers le fessier ferme, moulé dans un jeans noir et... Attendez une seconde… son « _fessier ferme _» ?!

Harry écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Il avait osé penser ça du popotin d'un autre homme ? Ça ne pouvait être la faute que du vin ! Il accepta maladroitement le verre de Belley et suivit le blond vers le salon.

- Chouette appartement, fit le brun en s'asseyant.

- Merci. Mais c'est plutôt petit. Une chambre, une salle d'eau, des toilettes, une cuisine et un salon. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Draco resservit son invité, faisant attention à lui-même. Il ne dépassait plus son seuil de tolérance depuis la mort de ses parents et Dieu seul savait à quel point cela avait été douloureux. Donc il restait un minimum sobre. Déjà au restaurant, il n'avait pris qu'un verre de vin. Là, il avait à peine touché à son digestif, faisant attention au brun qui avalait verre sur verre. Ce dernier ne devait pas être bourré au point de tout vomir sur son tapis. Et il devait rester assez lucide pour accepter une baisse de prix et peut-être… s'amuser un peu.

Quand il était question de baise, Draco n'avait aucun scrupule. Sobre ou moitié ivre, tant que l'autre disait oui, il disait oui. C'était lui qui gardait le contrôle par contre. Et Harry Potter ne lui était pas totalement indifférent.

Musclé là où il fallait, un corps virile, des yeux envoûtants, une voix agréable. Il voulait l'entendre crier et gémir pour lui, regarder ses yeux se voilés de plaisir, s'assombrir lorsqu'il le pénétrerait, goûter à la peau qu'il supposait douce, faire voyager sa langue sur les vallons que formeraient ses muscles tendus par l'excitation… Oui, un hétéro comme Harry Potter ne le restait pas très longtemps avec lui.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant son invité ricané.

Et remarqua que la bouteille était vide.

Cela l'étonna. Aurait-il trop versé ? Et trop rapidement ?

- Tu sais quoi, chuchota le brun presque tout contre lui. Je sais ce que tu veux. Et je ne te le donnerais _pas_ !

Et il partit dans un rire d'ivrogne. Draco le regardait, se demandant ce qu'il allait devoir faire de lui. Dans cette état, moitié mort de rire et ivre, pas question de galipettes.

- Je sais que tu veux me baiser, chuchota Harry en redevenant sérieux d'un coup. Sinon, tu ne m'aurais pas invité au resto et encore moins fait boire comme un trou. Ah ! J'avais raison… ça se voit dans tes yeux…

Potter était vraiment bizarre. En étant ivre, il voyait des choses imaginaires. On ne pouvait pas lire dans les yeux. C'était impossible. Ça n'existait que dans les romans.

- Mais je vais te dire un secret, chuchota encore le brun en lui grimpant dessus. Tu as un cul d'enfer. Et je suis 100% hétéro. J'aime les femmes ! Et pourtant, j'ai envie de te toucher…

Il mit le geste à la parole, sa main effleurant sa joue.

- De te regarder…

Les yeux verts se plantèrent dans les yeux gris, faisant hoqueter ce dernier. Les yeux émeraudes étaient devenus sombres.

- Caresser ces cheveux de lune…

Une mèche s'entortilla sur ses doigts. Ils étaient doux. Terriblement doux.

- T'entendre gémir…

Il poussa son bassin contre l'autre, les faisant soupirer. Ils étaient durs.

- Embrasser ces lèvres, murmura-t-il enfin en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il ne put se reculer pour continuer son monologue, Draco l'avait emprisonné de ses mains, en posant une sur l'arrière du crâne, l'autre derrière son dos, les rapprochant un peu plus, collant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre à travers leurs pantalons trop serrés.

Harry était comme sur un nuage. Il embrassait un homme, se disait-il. Mais il ne le réalisait pas. Et ça ne le dégoutait pas non plus. Après tout… qui pourrait se retenir devant un homme pareil ? Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et sa langue s'aventura sur un territoire inconnu mais moelleux. Elle lécha timidement les lèvres déjà humides et l'autre sous lui gémit avant de donner accès au petit membre rosé.

S'ensuivit une danse enfiévrée, au goût sucré mais alcoolisé, ce qui excita encore un peu plus le blond. C'était une invitation à la débauche. Et il n'allait pas s'en priver. Posant les mains sur les fesses divinement rondes du brun, Draco le souleva pour le mener dans sa chambre. Il ne prit pas la peine de fermer la porte et allongea aussi doucement qu'il pouvait son futur amant. Mais ils s'écroulèrent lamentablement sur le matelas, ce qui fit grogner l'un et éclater de rire l'autre.

Le baiser reprit, les gémissements aussi, et les vêtements du brun s'envolèrent.

- Fais moi un strip-tease, exigea sensuellement le brun en le repoussant.

Draco eut un sourire carnassier et se releva. Il portait encore tous ses vêtements. À part la veste qu'Harry lui avait arraché. Et dans la pénombre de la chambre, Draco Malfoy ondula sur une musique imaginaire, enlevant chacun de ses effets avec une lenteur affolante. Mais lorsqu'il grimpa sur les jambes du brun, il se figea, toute envie disparue. Ce con dormait ! Il s'était endormi pendant son strip-tease !

Et au lieu d'être en colère, le réveiller, le frapper puis le jeter hors de son appartement, il ne put réprimer un sourire amusé. C'était la première fois qu'on osait lui faire ça et il ne lui en voulait pas. Presque pas.

Il se releva donc, observa le corps endormi sur son lit, en caleçon et ne put se résoudre à le laisser comme ça. Il tira la couverture sur le brun et alla prendre sa douche.

Lorsqu'il revint, Harry Potter s'était emmitouflé dans le tissus et respirait lentement. Le blond se cala contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur et eut l'agréable surprise de voir le corps d'Harry se blottir un peu plus contre lui dans un soupir de bien être.

- Enfoiré, chuchota Draco avant de s'endormir, les bras autour du corps chaud.

Ils ne virent pas la neige qui tombait tout doucement sur la ville, effet magique éphémère qui aurait tôt fait de disparaître à leur réveil.


	4. Chapter 4

_**J'aime bien Noël, mais je l'aime bien seule devant un film. Je sais, je suis associable sur les bords...**_

_**Les fêtes de famille, c'est les vieux qui discutent entre eux pendant que toi, tu joues les baby-sitter pour les gamins de 4 ans qui courent dans les sens...**_

_**Et vous ? C'est comment Noël ?**_

_**ps: au bout d'un moment, va y avoir des phrases en italique: C'est Draco qui parle**_

* * *

_**Samedi 3 décembre 2005: **_

Ce qui réveilla Harry fut le bruit de l'eau qui coule. Et aussi un mal de crâne carabiné. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire hier pour mériter ça ?

Il ouvrit difficilement un œil et se figea. Le papier peint de cette chambre n'était pas la sienne. D'ailleurs, la texture du lit non plus. Le sien était tout dur - pour maintenir un dos droit - et ce matelas était aussi moelleux qu'un marshmallow !

- Merde, soupira-t-il.

Il essaya de se lever, mais sa tête lui ordonna de rester allonger et une envie de vomir lui vrillait l'estomac.

- Réveillé ? fit une voix masculine.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et regarda en direction de la voix.

- AAAAH !

En faisant fi des protestations de sa tête, il s'agita encore plus, s'entortillant dans la couverture pour que n'apparaisse plus que sa tête.

- Je vais faire du thé, annonça Draco Malfoy en sortant de la chambre, un sourire aux lèvres, une simple serviette enserrant ses hanches.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr d'être tout seul, il rejeta la couverture et fonça sur le pantalon qu'il avait repéré au pied du lit. C'était le sien. Rassuré, il fonça sur la chemise froissée un peu plus loin et prit la veste posée sur une chaise. Rejetant son envie pressente de tout vomir à l'idée d'avoir couché avec un autre homme, il courut jusqu'à la sortie, sans un regard pour l'autre. Il prit ses chaussures dans les mains et descendit les trois étages à pied. Lorsqu'il fut dans la rue, il enfila approximativement ses souliers et mit la veste bleu nuit. Il la trouva un peu serré mais n'y fit pas attention sur le coup. Il devait rentrer chez lui, il avait besoin d'une douche et d'un chocolat chaud.

…

Vers les coups de dix heures, Harry entra dans sa boutique. Hermione avait été prévenue de son léger retard et elle l'avait excusé au son de sa voix.

Ils travaillèrent deux bonnes heures, faisant l'inventaire de ce qu'il manquait, ce qui avait eu du succès depuis deux jours, préparant les commandes.

Ron était sorti avec les transporteurs et leur avait promis de ramener à manger.

C'était donc une journée comme une autre, Harry ne parla pas de son rendez-vous qui s'était fini au lit, alors qu'il s'était juré de ne rien faire. Il en avait tellement honte.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque la porte tinta, annonçant un client. Il se retourna, un « Bonjour » au bord des lèvres qu'il ravala vite fait, la panique s'inscrivant sur son visage quand il _le_ reconnut.

- Monsieur Malfoy, la salua Hermione. Vous avez décidé d'acheter chez nous ? Tiens ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Draco tenait à bout de bras des grands sacs contenant des guirlandes de toutes les couleurs et d'autres décorations de Noël.

- C'est ma vendeuse, grimaça le blond en déposant ses effets à ses pieds. Parce que c'est le mois de décembre, elle veut absolument des décorations pour égayer un peu la boutique. Elle m'a jeté dans le froid de la rue. Si elle n'était pas aussi bonne commerçante, je l'aurais surement viré pour son insolence.

Harry n'apprécia pas le sourire attendri qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du blond. Ni la façon qu'avaient ses yeux gris perles de se faire vague en évoquant la scène.

- Je voulais aussi vous commander une dizaine des sacs que j'ai vu hier, reprit le blond en tendant la main vers ledit sac. Il n'y a qu'en noir ?

- En rouge et en kaki aussi, énonça Hermione en sortant un calepin d'on ne savait où.

- En rouge et en kaki, répéta pensivement le blond. Un de chaque pour commencer. Le reste en noir s'il vous plaît.

Hermione s'exécuta, le plus professionnellement possible. Quant à Harry, il n'avait pu détacher son regard du blond. Avait-il vraiment couché avec lui ? Il avait un trou après le quatrième ou le cinquième verre de Belley.

- Tu as laissé ta veste chez moi.

Harry sursauta. Le blond le regardait dans les yeux, l'air impassible.

- Mais…

- Tu as embarqué ma veste bleue par contre, le coupa Draco en s'approchant un peu plus de lui.

Le brun rougit furieusement. Aurait-il fait cette erreur ? Dans la précipitation et la honte, il n'avait pas fait attention aux détails mais en y réfléchissant bien, la veste avait été difficile à enlever du fait de son étroitesse.

- … main ?

- Pardon ? Sursauta le patron du « _Trio d'Or _» en voyant l'autre à, à peine, un mètre de lui.

- Demain, un déjeuner ensemble ? Répéta le blond en le fixant. Je te rendrais tes affaires et tu me rendras la mienne. Ah, et tu as aussi laissé ton manteau. Tu n'es vraiment pas prudent.

Malfoy se retourna brusquement, allant fouiller un de ses sacs.

- Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant le lourd vêtement.

- Je… je vous remercie, bégaya le brun.

- Tu ne vas pas me vouvoyer encore après ce qu'on a fait ? S'écria le blond d'un air incrédule.

À l'évocation de la nuit dernière, Harry Potter ne sut plus où se cacher.

- Je ne me rappelle de rien, murmura-t-il honnêtement. Je suppose juste qu'on a couché ensemble. Merde, c'était ma première fois avec un autre homme quoi. Et je m'en rappelle pas !

Il ne remarqua pas le regard mi-surpris, mi-choqué de son vis-à-vis, ni le rictus amusé qui passa sur ses lèvres.

- Je peux te le remémorer si tu veux, susurra-t-il en approchant ses lèvres de son oreille. Tu m'as littéralement sauté dessus. Puis nous nous sommes embrassés… Je t'ai emmené dans ma chambre. Je t'ai déshabillé… et tu m'as réclamé un strip-tease… Je l'ai fait et au moment où je suis monté sur tes jambes…

- Voilà Monsieur Malfoy !

Harry s'écarta violemment de l'autre, aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Mon Dieu, alors ils avaient réellement fait quelque chose ? Il s'excusa auprès d'Hermione et de son client et se cacha dans son bureau.

…

Le soir venu, vers les sept heures environ, Hermione proposa aux deux garçons de prendre un verre ensemble avant de rentrer. Ce qu'ils acceptèrent bien volontiers.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la brasserie de leurs amis Seamus Finnegan et Luna Lovegood et commandèrent leur spécialité: la Bieraubeurre.

- Nous avons plutôt bien travaillé aujourd'hui, déclara Hermione en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson. Les clients sont curieux de voir ce qu'on vend, mais il faut maintenir le rythme.

Et pendant qu'Hermione parlait, Harry se dit que sans elle, il n'en serait pas là. Les statistiques et les maths n'étaient pas son fort. Lui, c'était le relationnel. Quant à Ron, il avait une main de fer sur la marchandise qu'il devait envoyer un peu partout dans l'Angleterre et même à l'étranger. Et obtenait toujours la satisfaction de savoir ses colis arrivés à destination sans heurt et sans retard. Ils formaient une belle équipe. Le…

- Le Trio D'or !

Les amis se tournèrent vers la voix et poussèrent un cri de joie.

Rubeus Hagrid se tenait devant eux, une pinte dans la main, le sourire aussi large que ceux des trois adultes.

- Ça fait tellement longtemps ! S'écria Harry en lui tapant dans le dos.

- Depuis la fin de votre scolarité à Poudlard, acquiesça le gardien du lycée.

- Et comment va le directeur ? Demanda Hermione, les yeux brillants. Et Professeur McGonagall ? Snape ?

- Tu demandes des nouvelles de lui ? S'écria Ron, faussement horrifié.

- C'est pas parce que tu étais nul en chimie que tu vas le trouver nul aussi, répliqua la jeune femme.

- Il était odieux avec nous !

Ils continuèrent à se disputer pendant qu'Harry et Hagrid se moquaient gentiment d'eux.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, Harry, fit remarquer le plus vieux.

Le jeune homme arrêta de rire et se tourna vers lui. Il était le seul, en dehors de son parrain et de sa mère, à voir en lui. Mais comment lui dire ce qui le tracassait ? Il se rappelait qu'au lycée, il lui racontait tout, ce qui était plutôt étrange entre un adolescent et un adulte. Mais Hagrid ne l'avait jamais critiqué ni jugé. Alors peut-être devrait-il en parler ?

…

Draco Malfoy était parti du « _Trio d'Or _», les sacs plein les mains. Heureusement que sa voiture était garée pas loin, il serait mort d'épuisement sinon. Mais au moins, avait-il vu Harry. Il était un peu déçu que le brun ait oublié l'affront qu'il lui avait fait en s'endormant avant l'acte. Mais la rougeur et la gêne s'exprimant sur son visage comme un signe de son repenti indirect, il lui avait pardonné. Bien sûr, il s'était moqué de lui en lui décrivant ce qu'ils avaient commencé et avait été heureux du timing parfait de la jeune femme. Au moins n'avait-il pas eu à lui dire qu'ils n'avaient rien fait. Il le ferait mariner jusqu'au lendemain. S'il acceptait le déjeuner. Il avait demandé à la jeune femme de faire la commission. Elle était assez sérieuse pour ne pas l'oublier.

Millicent Bulstrode, sa vendeuse, avait été heureuse de voir les nouveaux sacs qu'il avait achetés. Elle avait affirmé que les clientes se les arracheraient et avait demandé le prix à laquelle ils allaient les vendre.

- Vingt-huit.

Elle sursauta.

- Si cher ? S'écria-t-elle en pointant les sacs.

- Je les ai acheté aussi très cher, fit remarquer Draco tranquillement. Et mes fournisseurs m'ont affirmé que ces produits ne devaient pas sortir avant un bon moment sur le marché. Nous serons donc les premiers à le vendre. Le prix ne sera pas un problème pour nos clientes.

Millicent n'avait rien ajouté, mettant un des sacs dans la vitrine avec une sorte de vénération. Un sac que son patron venait aussi cher ? Il devait contenir de l'or, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

La journée avait passé et Blaise Zabini était passé à sa boutique, lui proposant de dîner à la maison.

- Pansy a insisté pour te voir, avait déclaré le grand noir. Elle dit que ça fait longtemps et que tu lui manques. Ah tiens, chouette ce sac ! C'est nouveau ça !

Puis il était parti, lui donnant rendez-vous à sept heures.

Il n'arriva qu'à sept heures et quart, faisant râler la jeune femme enceinte qu'était Pansy Zabini.

…

- C'est juste que je suis un peu perturbé, soupira enfin Harry en jouant avec son verre. J'ai rencontré un homme.

…

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Pansy avait remarqué que leur ami n'était pas très attentif, et avait immédiatement compris qu'il devait avoir quelqu'un dans la tête. Alors tout en servant le plat de résistance, elle lui posa des questions sur son travail. Elle n'y avait pas raté. Il avait besoin d'en parler et ça se voyait.

- Il est banal par contre, ajouta le blond, comme pour se trouver une excuse. Grand, brun, des lunettes horribles! Mais… Il y a quelque chose d'indéfinissable en lui.

…

- Il y a quelque chose d'indéfinissable en lui.

Plus loin, dans un bar, Harry murmura presque cette phrase. Il venait de le remarquer. Mais Draco Malfoy n'était pas n'importe qui. Quelque chose, peut-être ses yeux, lui donnait envie de le connaitre un peu plus. Il dégageait une aura forte, tout en étant fragile. Oui, Harry pouvait sentir certaines choses chez certaines personnes. Et Malfoy était spécial.

- L'autre jour, continua doucement Harry, j'ai rencontré un type, Draco Malfoy. Il doit avoir mon âge. Il est blond, mais presque blanc ! C'est tout à fait fascinant.

_- Je lui ai demandé le prix d'un de ses modèles et je ne l'ai pas cru. Un prix pareil ? Et puis quoi encore ?_

- Alors il a voulu me voir seul, pour…

- _Le convaincre d'accepter de baisser un peu mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. Je lui ai donné mon numéro de téléphone pour un dîner, pour en discuter si l'envie lui prenait d'avoir un nouveau client._

- Et je l'ai appelé après avoir écouté ce qu'Hermione avait à me dire sur lui. J'étais en colère. Alors je me suis dit que je devrais peut-être lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et je lui ai donné rendez-vous.

-_ On a dîné ensemble et je lui ai proposé de venir boire un dernier verre chez moi. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais je lui ai fait boire une bouteille entière de Belley. C'est pas rien ça, si on le prend en grande dose !_

- Il m'a dit avoir… fait des choses pas très… catholiques avec lui.

_- Ce con s'est endormi ! Et aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas cherché à démentir ou effacer le malentendu. Il croit qu'on a couché ensemble ! _

…

_- On a couché ensemble ! _Et je m'en rappelle pas ! Je suis vraiment nul de ne pas tenir l'alcool !

Harry termina son monologue sur un ton désespéré. Ça y est, il avait tout déballé. Et il n'osait même pas relever la tête pour voir la réaction de son grand ami qui était pourtant du genre à entendre de la part des élèves, des excuses plus loufoques les unes que les autres depuis des dizaines années.

- Evite-le, suggéra Hermione qui avait suivi le discours lorsque le ton était monté un peu fort du côté de son ami brun. C'était une erreur d'un soir et si tu fais attention, ça ne se reproduira plus. Il m'a demandé de te prévenir que tu étais invité à déjeuner avec lui demain. Et que tu n'avais qu'à lui donner ta réponse par SMS. Mais avec ce que tu viens de dire là, j'ai vraiment peur pour toi. Ce type a l'air fêlé !

- Tu n'es pas gay au moins, déglutit Ron en le regardant, les yeux écarquillés.

- Ron ! S'écrièrent Hermione et Hagrid.

- Non ! Répondit en même temps le brun. J'aime les femmes ! Mais il est juste… Je ne sais pas comment le dire. Mais il dégage quelque chose que je ne peux pas ignorer. Même après ce qu'on a fait.

…

Plus loin, Blaise avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il fixait son ami blond, qui regardait dans le vague depuis la fin de son histoire. Pansy les avait laissés entre eux, prétextant une fatigue soudaine dû à sa grossesse. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, Blaise ne pouvait que se réjouir d'imaginer la réaction de son ami lorsqu'il aurait lâché sa bombe.

- Mon pote, annonça malicieusement le grand noir. Tu es Amoureux !

* * *

**Avec un grand A !**

**ATTENDEZ AVANT DE FERMER CETTE FENÊTRE ! Voilà, avec Donnaqueenly, on s'est lancé dans un autre calendrier de l'avent: Lettres au Père Noël: www . fanfiction s / 9891084 / 1 / Lettres - au - P % C 3 % - N o %C3%ABl ! C'est assez tranquille, mais si vous voulez passer un petit moment de détente, je vous y invite ;) J'allais pas chômer en cette période ! C'est la criiiiseuh !**

**à demain !**

**EliH**


	5. Chapter 5

_**S'il y a des fautes, vous m'excuserez, j'ai décidé de ne pas mettre ma bêta sur cette histoire (surtout qu'elle a appris que je la publiais deux semaines après), elle a trop de choses à faire, et puis cette histoire date, autant laissé l'ordinateur corrigé, même si c'est pas la même chose, mais quand même.**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews aussi, je sais pas quoi vous répondre :p**_

_**Et la Folle Joyeuse: puisque je peux pas te laisser de MP hein... Je vois bien que tu es à fond dans ton rôle l'elfe libre haha. Tes reviews sont pleins d'enthousiasme et j'espère ta joie ne s'éteindra pas au fil de ta lecture ;)**_

* * *

_**Dimanche 4 décembre 2005:**_

Harry se réveilla à huit heures. L'habitude forgeant, il n'essaya pas de faire la grasse matinée et le dimanche, c'était jogging. En habitant seul, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il mit la musique à fond, réveillant ainsi ses voisins du haut comme du bas, ce qui le faisait toujours ricaner comme un enfant qui a fait une bêtise et en est très fier. Il prit un solide petit déjeuner et se rafraîchit avant de se mettre en tenu. Un T-shirt et un pantalon de sport. Des écouteurs, de la musique. Il était paré.

La course était un moyen pour lui de relâcher un peu la tension du boulot. Grossiste comportait trop de danger. Et si le client n'aimait pas ? Et si les stocks ne se vidaient pas ? Mais c'était un danger qu'il appréciait. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, dirions-nous. Alors courir était son moyen d'évacuation. Hermione avait les livres. Elle adorait ça. Et Ron avait la nourriture de son côté.

- « _Quand je mange _», avait-il déclaré entre deux bouchées de poulet, « _Je me sens heureux ! _».

Harry courrait pour oublier, ou pour réfléchir.

La veille au soir, il avait été soulagé de déballer son problème à ses amis. Hagrid ne l'avait pas jugé, juste écouter. Quand à ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione avait essayé d'être compréhensive tandis que Ron avait du mal à digérer l'histoire. Mais ce n'était qu'une erreur de parcours. Il se l'était promis.

Au bout d'une heure, sa gorge réclama son attention. L'air froid l'avait asséché et s'il continuait à l'ignorer, il en pâtirait. Il aperçut un Monoprix et y pénétra. L'air chaud fouetta son visage en sueur mais il se dirigea rapidement vers les boissons. Une bouteille et quelques pièces plus tard, il sortait dans la rue et buvait au goulot.

- Bois moins vite, suggéra une voix derrière lui. Tu vas avoir mal au ventre sinon.

Harry crut qu'il allait recracher sa gorgée par le nez. Cette voix, il l'avait reconnu.

- Bonjour, fit Draco Malfoy lorsqu'il se retourna.

- Mais…, vous… enfin, bégaya Harry en rougissant à vue d'œil.

- Ce que je fais là ? Mes courses.

Draco montra les nombreux sacs qu'il portait à bout de bras.

- C'est pas un peu lourd ? Demanda poliment le brun.

- Si. Mais j'ai l'habitude maintenant. Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Je ne sais pas trop.

- On fait un bout de chemin ensemble ?

Le blond n'attendit pas la réponse, il avança. Harry ne sut quoi faire et s'éclipser comme ça était très mal vu. Même pour un homme envers un autre homme. Alors il le suivit.

- Je n'habite pas très loin, expliqua Draco lorsque le brun atteignit son niveau. Ça fait un peu de compagnie, c'est agréable.

- Et… vous habitez seul ? Demanda Harry, sachant pertinemment que sa question était stupide.

- Oui j'habite seul, répondit malgré tout Draco. C'était même la première fois que j'invitais quelqu'un chez moi. Quelqu'un que je ne connais qu'à peine. Et pour une nuit.

Harry rougit. Pourquoi faisait-il allusion à ça ? Et c'était quoi cette manie de rougir tout le temps à cause de lui, hein ?

- Je… je suis désolé, fit Harry.

- Pourquoi donc ?

Son enveloppe extérieure montrait un homme tout à fait calme et impassible alors qu'intérieurement, il s'amusait comme un fou.

- Tu as oublié, ce n'est pas grave, continua-t-il, l'air de rien. Ce n'était pas très important après tout. Je ne t'en veux pas. Et arrête de me vouvoyer ! J'ai le même a… oh !

Harry sursauta lorsque le blond poussa une exclamation de surprise et passa devant lui comme une tornade, se jetant presque sur une vitrine, abandonnant ses courses au milieu de la rue.

- Il est sorti ! S'écria Draco en se retournant vers lui. Je l'attendais depuis tellement longtemps ! Il est ENFIN sorti !

Dans sa joie, il prit Harry Potter dans ses bras et trépigna contre lui. Le pauvre jeune homme se sentit toute chose mais surtout, il avait chaud. La joie était contagieuse, il souriait aussi, mais ne savait pas pourquoi.

- Il faut que je l'achète demain, marmonna le blond tout contre lui. Il faut que je voie les horaires aussi…

Il le lâcha pour se diriger vers la vitrine où les horaires étaient marqués.

- Merde, jura le blond. Ils sont fermés le lundi ! Il faut que je le réserve à tout prix.

Draco s'éloigna en marmonnant toujours tout seul. Harry, curieux de voir ce qui avait donné le sourire au blond - un magnifique sourire d'ailleurs - tourna la tête vers la vitrine. Un seul livre s'y trouvait. Le nom d'une jeune femme « _Tara Duncan _». Le troisième tome apparemment. Le brun se dit que c'était pour les enfants mais n'osa pas le lui faire savoir. S'il aimait ça, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ?

Il ramassa les courses que le blond avait jetées au passage et tenta de le rattraper. Cette tête de linotte partait sans prendre ses sacs !

Mais arriver à deux mètres de lui, le blond se retourna brusquement, paniquer. Et en le voyant porter ses sacs, un air ahuri puis un autre d'excuse passa sur son visage. Harry se surprit à apprécier de voir tous ces changements de réactions et lui tendit une partie des sacs.

- Désolé, marmonna le blond en prenant le fardeau.

- Oh non, refusa le brun. C'était plutôt amusant de voir Draco Malfoy le professionnel se désintégré en Draco Malfoy le gamin.

- Je ne suis pas un gamin, grommela-t-il.

- Tu t'extasiais devant un livre jeunesse ! Rit Potter en essuyant un regard noir.

- Il est en français, répliqua-t-il. Version original. Je doute que tu saches lire le français.

- J'ai un minimum, réfléchit-il. Je sais dire « _Bonjour_ », « _Au revoir _» et « _Je t'aime _».

- Gamin, renifla le blond.

- Je ne suis pas un gamin !

- Un gamin ne tient pas l'alcool, répliqua Draco en regardant ailleurs.

- Mais je tiens l'alcool !

C'était un mensonge, mais il n'avait pas à le savoir.

- Un gamin qui ne tient pas l'alcool aurait su qu'il avait couché avec personne en voyant son caleçon à sa place et aucune douleur nulle part.

Harry se figea. Le blond lui lança un coup d'œil, prit précipitamment ses sacs et ferma la porte de l'immeuble.

Harry Potter n'avait pas couché avec un homme et au lieu d'être heureux de cette nouvelle, il se sentit étrangement déçu.

* * *

**Et voilà le travail !**

**A demain !**

**EliH**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Que vous dire... Je ne sais pas trop.**_

_**J'ai répondu aux reviews ?**_

_**J'ai vu que la mention de Tara Duncan avait fait réagir quelques personnes :p**_

* * *

_**Lundi 5 décembre 2005:**_

Hermione s'ennuyait. Peu de clients, beaucoup de curieux et il était déjà onze heures. Elle regarda la boutique. Rien à dire, tout était propre, Harry avait fait le ménage pas plus tard qu'il y a dix minutes. Pas de poussières, rien. C'était vraiment triste. Et Noël, c'était dans trois semaines.

Elle se redressa vivement. Mais oui! Elle avait trouvé le moyen de moins s'ennuyer ! Les décorations de Noël ! Ils n'avaient encore rien mis et rien fait. Il était peut-être temps d'égailler un peu !

- Harry ! Brailla-t-elle en ouvrant brusquement la porte du bureau. Sors acheter quelques décorations !

- Pardon ? Sursauta le brun alors qu'il faisait les comptes.

- Je garde la boutique tandis que tu vas nous acheter quelques guirlandes et autres déco joyeuses et lumineuses de Noël ! Expliqua-t-elle en le tirant par le manche pour qu'il se redresse, puis lui jeta presque son manteau au visage. Aller ! Prends au moins deux cents livres, ça devrait être suffisant. Et choisit des choses jolies, hein !

Sur ces paroles enjouées, Harry se retrouva dans la rue, son manteau encore dans les bras, son écharpe mit négligemment autour de son cou. Il soupira. Et où allait-il trouver des décorations de Noël ?

…

Il flâna un bon moment, tournant dans les alentours, questionnant les passants qu'il voyait porter des sapins de Noël. Finalement, il trouva son bonheur - ou celui d'Hermione plutôt - dans un petit magasin discret. Tout était fait de manière artisanale, même les guirlandes étaient faites main. Et il eu un coup de cœur pour presque tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Le vendeur, un vieux monsieur, passa tous les achats d'Harry à la caisse. Il paressait joyeux. Et le brun l'était tout autant. Le lieu était chaleureux, et avait un effet apaisant sur ses nerfs. Il se sentait bien ici.

Il paya et avec les courses pleins les bras, se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par deux petits bouts blancs qui attira son regard. Deux petits angelots, l'un brun, l'autre blond, se tenaient par la main.

Une envie irrépressible le prit à la gorge et sa main se tendit vers les deux êtres célestes en plâtre.

- Cela vous plaît ? Demanda le vendeur en s'approchant de lui.

- Je…

- Je vous l'offre, déclara-t-il en s'emparant des deux angelots. Vous avez acheté énormément de choses chez moi aujourd'hui. Je serais impoli de ne pas vous faire un geste. Tenez. Et Joyeux Noël !

Le vieil homme posa d'office le petit paquet dans sa main et le poussa hors de sa boutique.

Harry ne put réprimer un sourire. Il fallait peut-être arrêter cette manie de le jeter dehors à tout bout de champs.

Ses courses finies, il pensa à rentrer. Il était déjà midi passé et il commençait à avoir faim. Et puis ses sacs pesaient leur poids ! Il prit un raccourci en coupant dans un quartier de détaillants, calculant le temps qu'il lui restait de marche. Mais il s'arrêta net en voyant l'enseigne d'une boutique. « _Boucle d'Or _». Etait-ce possible que… et s'Il était là ? S'il s'était trompé, il n'y aurait aucun problème, on le prendrait pour un passant curieux. Mais si c'était vraiment SA boutique, il aurait été idiot de venir alors qu'ils avaient fini sur un point d'interrogation la veille. Laissant en suspens ce que le blond lui avait avoué.

Il examina un peu les modèles que la boutique proposait dans la vitrine et ne put contenir un sourire fier de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Le sac était là, mis en avant.

Il décida d'entrer. Après tout, il voyait bien qu'il y avait pas mal de clientes. Il pourrait s'éclipser sans qu'il ne le remarque.

Mais en pénétrant dans « _Boucle d'Or _», le bruit le submergea. Une horde de femmes s'entassait dans la pauvre boutique qui ne demandait rien. Elles criaient presque, demandant le prix, réclamant une pointure de chaussure, une autre couleur. S'en était déstabilisant ! Il crut percevoir une masse de cheveux blond-blanc et tenta d'aller vers elle.

- Besoin d'un coup de main ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il fut derrière lui.

- Potter ? S'exclama Draco, totalement ahuri.

- Et ta vendeuse ? Continua Harry en déposant ses sacs derrière le comptoir comme s'il était chez lui.

- Malade, grogna le blond entre une chaussure donnée à une cliente et donnant le prix d'un sac à une autre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je passais dans le coin, répondit tranquillement Harry en devenant très professionnel, se dirigeant vers un groupe de jeunes femmes qui examinaient quelques chaussures. Tu me devras un repas pour l'aide. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour donner tes prix, je ne les connais pas.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, grogna Draco en contenant mal un sourire.

…

La pression avait été énorme lorsque Millicent l'avait prévenu de son état de santé. Elle était douée, c'était la raison pour laquelle il l'avait engagée. Certes, il pouvait se débrouiller. Mais pas quand une masse de femmes hystériques débarquaient chez lui pour réclamer telles ou telles choses !

La présence d'Harry Potter le perturba au début. Surtout après ce qui c'était passé la veille. Puis il essaya de lui faire confiance et se concentra sur les clientes qu'il avait en face de lui.

Il crut s'étouffer lorsqu'il passa à côté de Potter et l'entendit sortir un prix exorbitant pour sa boutique.

- C'est un tout nouveau modèle chers demoiselles, avait-il affirmé. Regarder par vous-même comme les clous ont été percés ! Regarder la qualité de l'imitation ! Ça ne vous dit rien du tout ? Nous la vendons à trente-cinq. C'est pas très cher payer pour être au top de la mode. Non ?

Comble du choc, quelques unes des « demoiselles » achetèrent une paire en gloussant et sortirent de la boutique en jetant des œillades au brun, ce qui agaça prodigieusement Draco.

Cela dura presque une demi-heure. Draco et Harry travaillèrent chacun de leur côté, l'un utilisant des arguments totalement foireux avec un sérieux étonnant et l'autre, avec une amabilité feinte. Bien sûr, ils s'écoutaient. Sinon, la cliente croirait qu'on la dupait ! Si l'un disait vingt livres et l'autre quinze pour le même produit, les remarques et les critiques se feraient sans aucun doute. Alors ils s'accordaient étonnamment bien.

Lorsque le coup de feu se calma, Harry parvint à souffler.

- T'es vraiment un beau parleur, grogna le blond en s'installant à côté de lui.

- Je ne suis pas grossiste pour rien, ricana Harry.

- Tu as vendu mes modèles pour le double du prix que j'ai fixé ! Remarqua brusquement Draco en le fixant.

- Tu me dois un repas, répliqua le grossiste sans nier.

- Tu peux garder la boutique ? Demanda le patron de « _Boucle d'Or _» après un moment de silence.

- Tu n'as pas vu comme j'ai géré ?

Draco sourit et se leva. Il promit de revenir rapidement et mit son manteau.

Harry Potter attendit une bonne quinzaine de minutes où plusieurs clientes passèrent sans rien acheter. Et le blond revint avec un sac dans la main.

- Je ne savais pas quoi te prendre, souffla-t-il en déposant son fardeau. Alors je t'ai pris un sandwich du jour.

Harry sortit un sandwich du sac. Un subway.

- C'est bon, soupira Draco en roulant des yeux face au regard moqueur. Je sais que ce n'est pas un repas très digne pour ton aide, mais je me rattraperai, okay ? Genre… ce soir ? Un dîner ? Surtout que tu ne m'as pas répondu pour le déjeuner d'hier.

- Tu m'as aussi laissé en plan devant ton immeuble, répliqua le brun en mordant dans son repas.

Draco n'avait rien à dire à ce sujet. Alors il se tût. Et mangea.

- Et…, hésita Harry. Pour l'autre fois. Je me suis vraiment endormi ? Enfin, je veux dire, on a rien fait donc. Juste… dormir ?

Un soupir et un regard blasé plus tard, il reprit son repas, le rouge colorant ses joues et ses oreilles. Draco trouva cela… adorable ?

Il secoua la tête. Non, même s'il était attiré par les hommes, il fallait pas exagérer. Potter était certes pas mal, il était aussi idiot et naïf.

- « _Mais il t'a bien sauvé tout à l'heure _», souffla sa conscience.

- Tu as fini ma bouteille de Belley, soupira le blond en éjectant cette pensée de sa tête. Et tout ce que je t'ai dit l'autre fois était vrai. Mais on n'est pas allé plus loin que quelques caresses. Tu t'es endormi comme une masse.

Harry eut honte. Même s'il était soulagé de n'avoir rien fait avec un homme, ses capacités au lit étaient rudement remises sur le tapis.

- Je… je vais y aller, bégaya le brun en se levant. Merci pour le repas. Et… à la prochaine.

Il prit ses sacs le plus vite possible et se dirigea vers la sortie, évitant chaussures et cartons avec adresse.

Il fut arrêté par quelque chose qui lui bloqua la vue. Quelque chose de doux.

- Ton écharpe, idiot, grogna le blond qui l'avait rattrapé.

- Ah oui… euh… merci, souffla le jeune grossiste en se faisant retourner de force par son… collègue ?

- Merci à toi, sourit le blond en lui ouvrant galamment la porte. Et ne te perds pas.

* * *

**Alors ? ça vous plaît jusque là ?**

**EliH**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Comme tous les couples qui se mettent à flirter, les SMS sont de rigueur. Pourquoi ffnet ne fait pas de mise en ligne à droite ? Vraiment galère pour remettre les SMS lisibles...**_

_**Un grand merci à toute vos reviews, c'est la première fois que je ne réponds pas personnellement, mais sachez que vous me touchez avec ces messages ! =)**_

_**Aussi, c'est vrai que vu comme ça, cette histoire a l'air d'avancer lentement... Mais, eh ! c'est un chapitre tous les jours, et chaque chapitre relate ce qu'il se passe sur un jour chez eux :p En un sens, ça serait même trop rapide comme relation qui se forme... Mais c'est un détail ;)**_

_**petite remarque à la **_Folle Joyeuse_**: les angelots, je dois t'avouer que après les avoir fait acheter par Harry, je les ai oubliés... Oui, je suis sérieuse. Mais j'ai relu à temps et ils ont finalement trouvé une très belle place à la fin !**_

_**Et dernier détail ! Désolée, je vous laisse lire après: Merci beaucoup ! Parce que vous me dites que cette fiction est mignonne, ou au moins les personnages. Mais je vous préviens, la fin va être tellement guimauve que vous allez étouffé ! ça part en cacahuète mais c'était bientôt Noël, et on sentait les fêtes quoi !**_

* * *

_**Mardi 6 décembre 2005:**_

- Harry ? Où es-tu ? Bon sang… HARRY POTTER ?

Hermione s'était excusée auprès de la cliente et cherchait son ami le patron dans les méandres de leur boutique. Ce crétin avait disparu pour la énième fois. Depuis ce matin, il n'arrêtait pas, le nez collé à son portable qu'il ne touchait habituellement jamais !

Elle se jura de le lui confisquer. Peut-être même de le jeter…

- Mais où est ce binoclard ? Rageait-elle en ouvrant la porte du bureau une énième fois.

- Hermione ? L'appela Ron. C'est bon, j'ai trouvé Harry, il est avec la cliente.

La jeune femme soupira. Vraiment, elle allait lui interdire le portable. Et il travaillera peut-être plus sérieusement.

- Où est-ce qu'il était cette fois-ci ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Entre les cartons de sacs, sourit le rouquin en se dirigeant vers la salle principale. Avec son portable.

Hermione s'installa derrière la caisse pendant que Ron rangeait quelques modèles sur les murs. Elle observait son ami brun. Il était toujours pareil avec les clients. Les fausses lunettes de vue rondes, les cheveux en bataille, un air un peu naïf sur le visage. Tout le monde croyait le berner. Et en vérité, c'était lui qui bernait les autres. À part l'autre fois, pour Draco Malfoy. Elle avait été étonnée de le voir donner le vrai prix au blond. D'habitude, il augmentait toujours de cinq ou dix livres et leur faisait croire qu'ils avaient eu la meilleure affaire du siècle. Mais cette fois-là, il avait donné son prix et Hermione n'avait rien dit.

- Hermione chérie, l'interpella Harry. Est-ce que tu peux encaisser s'il te plaît ? Et Ron, empaquète les colis s'il te plaît. Madame, à la prochaine.

Il s'éclipsa aussitôt les ordres et les salutations d'usage accomplis. Hermione se jura de le rattraper après et de lui arracher le portable des mains. Qui était donc assez intéressant pour qu'il ne lâche plus le petit appareil électronique ?

…

**From** _Draco Malfoy _

_Tu ne réponds plus, tu dois travailler. Bon courage._

…

En vérité, Harry discutait avec Draco depuis son réveil. Il avait reçu un message alors qu'il se lavait et avait failli s'étouffer avec son dentifrice en voyant son contact. Draco Malfoy qui lui disait de se lever ! Il avait répliqué puis s'était ensuivie une conversation aux sujets plus ou moins intéressants, plus ou moins proches de leur travail, plus ou moins intime. Et contre toute attente, Harry ne l'envoya pas balader. Même pas après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il éprouvait une joie enfantine dès qu'il recevait un message de lui et une certaine excitation lorsqu'il répondait. Draco était attentionné et légèrement moqueur dans ses messages, ce qui lui donnait envie de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à chaque fois. Mais Hermione n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter, alors il se cachait dans des endroits de plus en plus incongrus, et c'était à cause de son gloussement - dû à une remarque stupide du blond sur une de ses clientes - que Ron l'avait retrouvé entre deux cartons de sacs…

Enfin, même éloignés, même s'ils ne se voyaient pas, ils arrivaient encore à communiquer entre eux. Vraiment, vive la technologie !

…

**From** _Harry Potter_

_Juste une vieille cliente, t'inquiète pas_

…

**From** _Draco Malfoy _

_Vieille cliente ? Auriez-vous du succès auprès de la gente féminine du troisième âge, Monsieur Potter ?_

…

**From** _Harry Potter_

_Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. C'est une habituée_

…

**From** _Draco Malfoy _

_Vous êtes bien susceptible… des choses à cacher ?_

…

**From** _Harry Potter_

_T'as pas un métier ? Pourquoi tu réponds aussi vite ?_

…

**From** _Draco Malfoy _

_Pas grand monde aujourd'hui. Et Millicent est de retour. Je ne m'occupe que de la caisse !_

…

**From** _Harry Potter_

_Les sacs se vendent bien au moins ?_

…

**From** _Draco Malfoy _

_Mieux que bien. Comme des croissants français. Je passerais demain ou après demain pour commander autre chose._

_Et fais-moi un prix bon sang ! Nous sommes intimes maintenant ;)_

…

**From** _Harry Potter_

_Croissants français ? Entre ton livre jeunesse et ça… Une adoration pour Napoléon peut-être ?_

…

**From** _Draco Malfoy _

_Ridicule, ce petit nain ? Et puis quoi encore ? Vercingétorix pendant que tu y es ?_

_Tu ne m'as pas répondu pour le prix. Baise-le moi._

…

**From** _Draco Malfoy _

_Harry ? _

…

**From** _Draco Malfoy _

_Potter ?_

…

**From** _Draco Malfoy _

_Harry Potter ? __Seriez-vous mort d'une crise cardiaque ? Je plaisantais pour ma dernière phrase._

…

**From** _Draco Malfoy _

_Tu dois être occupé. À tout à l'heure._

…

**From** _Draco Malfoy _

_Toujours pas là ?_

…

**From** _Draco Malfoy _

_Il est sept heures. Tu devrais avoir fini, non ? Tu t'es fait kidnapper ?_

…

**From** _Draco Malfoy _

_Il est dix-neuf heures trente, Monsieur Potter. Un dîner peut-être ? Entre…collègue pour parler… des nouveaux produits qui doivent sortir ?_

…

**From** _Harry Potter_

_Désolé de ne répondre que maintenant, Hermione m'a pris mon portable et ne me l'a rendu que maintenant. Après la fermeture, elle m'a passé un savon d'une heure sur le sérieux qu'on devrait avoir en travaillant. On dirait ma mère souvent._

_Désolé pour l'invitation à dîner, je ne pourrais pas. Mon parrain passe ce soir. Une prochaine fois ?_

…

**From** _Draco Malfoy _

_Saint Potter le retour !_

…

**From** _Harry Potter_

_Je t'ai manqué à ce que je vois ;)_

…

**From** _Draco Malfoy _

_Petdonne nme mnqye je manue q toyt lnmde_

…

**From** _Harry Potter_

… _Tu as bu ?_

…

**From** _Draco Malfoy _

_Désolé, c'est mon ami Blaise. Il est entré chez moi par effraction avec sa femme et je suis acculé dans la cuisine pour leur faire à manger._

…

**From** _Harry Potter_

_Ah d'accord. __Bon courage. Je te laisse_

…

**From** _Draco Malfoy _

_Bisous mon petit Ryry 3_

…

**From** _Draco Malfoy _

_Désolé, Pansy s'y est mise aussi._

…

**From** _Harry Potter_

_Ce n'est rien. __Bonne soirée =)_

* * *

**Oui, c'est moche là, mais j'avais pas le choix... Et oui c'est court, mais qui n'a pas déjà fait ça avec des amis ? Ou un futur prétendant ? :p**

**à Demain !**

**EiH**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Y a une espèce de lemon ici, j'espère que ça va passer, parce que ce n'est pas Harry qui participe...**_

_**Et oui je sais que le chapitre d'hier était super court, mais j'essaye de me rattraper ici ! Parce que c'est ... fort en chocolat ! Enfin...**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, vos commentaires m'ont bien faire rire, mais les amis, c'est comme ça, si certaines n'aiment pas qu'on envoie des SMS à leurs place (n'est-ce pas Himechu95670), bah moi, ça me fait rire (ça dépend quand même à qui on l'envoie...) Bref, à vos lectures ;)**_

* * *

_**Mercredi 7 décembre 2005:**_

From _Aboom_

_Ce soir à l'heure et au lieu habituels. J'ai un nouveau produit qui se vendra bien. J'ai déjà des commandes dessus._

…

Tel avait été le mot que Draco reçut sur son portable vers cinq heures. Il annula le dîner qu'il avait fixé avec Harry en s'excusant. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait insisté. Et maintenant, c'était lui qui annulait. Vraiment pitoyable. Mais c'était le boulot avant tout.

C'est la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait actuellement dans le lit d'un hôtel miteux, nu, à quatre pattes, en train de se faire lécher le cul par un gros vicieux.

Le patron de « _Aboom _» avait toujours un goût sûr pour les chaussures. Il était aussi très malin. C'est pourquoi il profitait toujours du blond avant que ce dernier ne voit sa dernière trouvaille. Un moment de plaisir volé dans la nuit sans que personne ne le sache. Et avec de la viande fraiche et encore tendre.

Il posa un préservatif sur son sexe et du lubrifiant dans le petit trou chaud et accueillant qu'il avait devant lui. Ce soir, il allait s'amuser.

Il poussa un râle en sentant les premiers centimètres de son sexe entrés sans difficulté. Le sexe anal était délicieux. Sa femme aurait refusé ça, « trop douloureux », aurait-elle dit. Mais avec ce petit blondinet, c'était un plaisir intense, de la luxure pure et dure. Il accéléra le mouvement en entendant le blond sous lui pousser un soupir de plaisir. Il avait trouvé la prostate.

Il n'était pas un ingrat. Il prenait, mais il donnait aussi. Draco Malfoy était un bon client, même s'il lui prenait ses chaussures pour une misère. Et les nuits avec lui étaient tellement agréables…

Il fit changer de position le jeune homme et s'allongea sur le matelas. C'était à lui de mériter l'information. À lui de lui donner du plaisir pour mériter son dû. Et ça, Malfoy le savait, depuis le temps. Le blond s'installa sur son ventre et descendit sur son sexe. Ce dernier se retrouva dans un antre chaud et étroit à souhait qui fit gémir encore plus le patron d'« _Aboom_ ». Il adorait cette position, il n'avait qu'à profiter de ce qu'on lui procurait et le corps au dessus de lui était toujours bien étroit de cette façon. En plus, Malfoy savait s'y prendre: il resserrait ses muscles internes, de sorte que son sexe entre et sorte difficilement de l'étau de chairs, lui procurant des décharges de plaisir.

- Plus vite, souffla-t-il, la sueur coulant de son front.

Malfoy s'exécuta. Il posa ses pieds à plat sur le lit et entreprit des vas-et-viens qui se voulaient sensuels mais rapides. C'était parfait.

Mais il agrippa les hanches fines du blond au bout d'un moment et le fit descendre sur son sexe de plus en plus durement, de plus en plus fort, poussant des cris rauques à chaque fois que les fesses claquaient contre ses cuisses.

Il posa sa main sur le sexe de l'autre et le masturba aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Malfoy jouit en soupirant à nouveau et le patron d'« _Aboom_ » suivit dans un dernier râle.

- Alors ? Demanda Draco en l'enlevant de lui. À quoi ressemblent ces nouvelles bottes ?

- Tu es un vrai tue-l'amour, grogna le plus vieux en reprenant sa respiration. La paire de bottes se trouve dans le sac, à coté de la porte.

Draco s'habilla d'abord lentement avant de se diriger vers le sac.

Des bottines noires à fourrure s'y trouvaient.

- Combien ? Demanda-t-il en touchant les poils.

- Pour toi, cinq la paire, annonça l'autre en se rhabillant à son tour. Je le vends à dix normalement. Content ?

- Je te commanderais deux cartons demain, annonça le blond en se relevant.

Draco mit son manteau avant de poser sa main sur la porte pour sortir le premier. Mais il fut arrêté par un souffle dans son cou.

- La prochaine fois, chuchota l'autre, je veux que tu hurles, que tu cries ton plaisir. Tu es toujours tellement silencieux pendant qu'on baise que j'ai l'impression d'être seul.

- On verra bien, dit froidement le blond avant de s'en aller.

…

L'hôtel était situé dans un quartier plutôt mal fréquenté. Mais personne ne viendrait les chercher ici. Alors Draco en avait fait son lieu de coucherie. Personne n'entrait chez lui à part ses proches. Harry avait été une exception. Une belle exception d'ailleurs. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi qu'avec lui dans ses bras. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture.

Il rentra à pied. Sa voiture lui était trop précieuse pour qu'on la lui vole ici. Alors il fit les trente minutes de marche réglementaires qu'il s'infligeait lorsqu'il allait baiser pour quelques produits.

Ce qu'il faisait était mal. Sa mère le lui aurait dit si elle était encore vivante. Mais voilà, il n'avait plus de parents alors il faisait ce qu'il voulait. C'était du sexe. Juste un corps et un corps. Pas de sentiments, pas de baisers. Juste du sport pour détendre. Blaise n'était pas au courant de son manège, ou en tout cas, il s'en doutait mais ne disait rien.

Il sortit de ses pensées en passant devant une vitrine outrageusement illuminée.

Des guirlandes et du gui encadraient la vitrine. De la fausse neige, des bonhommes de neige en polystyrènes, un faux Père-Noël attaché en l'air comme s'il était pendu.

Il exhala doucement, son regard se faisant vague. Noël approchait tout doucement et la date anniversaire de mort de ses parents aussi…

- Draco ?

Il tourna la tête vers la voix. Une voix chaude et masculine, une voix qu'il n'entendait pas souvent mais qu'il appréciait de plus en plus.

- Potter, salua-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dehors par une nuit aussi froide ?

- Je te retourne la question, répliqua le brun en s'approchant de lui. Tu n'as pas froid ? Un manteau seulement. Tu vas attraper la mort !

- Ça ne te regarde pas, lâcha froidement le blond en détournant son regard du garçon emmitouflé dans une doudoune immonde et un bonnet de laine grossier.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller, remarqua finalement Harry.

- Tout va bien, Potter.

- Quand tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille, c'est que ça va pas, répliqua le brun en haussant des épaules. Aller, viens.

Harry lui prit d'office le bras et le tira dans une ruelle.

- Je t'emmène chez moi si tu te poses la question, dit-il en sentant le blond se débattre faiblement.

- Pour quoi faire, ricana l'autre amèrement. Me baiser ?

Harry arrêta la marche et le regarda étrangement.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, lâcha-t-il en reprenant sa marche.

Et Draco Malfoy fut trop abasourdi pour répondre et le suivit sans piper mot.

Le trajet dura encore quelques minutes et ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immeuble.

- J'habite à trois pâtés de rues du « _Trio d'Or _», expliqua-t-il en entrant le code. Ça m'évite de faire de la marche. J'étais chez mes parents ce soir. Vu qu'on a… annulé.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

- Installe-toi, reprit-il en enlevant son manteau. C'est petit mais ça va pour une personne.

Il se dirigea vers le coin cuisine et mit le lait à chauffer.

- Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici, Potter ?

- Boire un chocolat chaud, annonça Harry en revenant avec deux tasses fumantes. C'est mon antidote contre le mal-être. Une recette que ma mère m'a appris à faire. Des morceaux de guimauve, du chocolat chaud, un peu de lait, du miel et… du rhum.

- Tu comptes me soûler avec ça ? demanda suspicieusement l'autre.

- Non, te rendre un peu plus joyeux.

Draco ne répondit rien mais prit la tasse dans ses mains gelées. Cela sentait terriblement bon. Et comme il n'avait pas mangé depuis le midi…

Une gorgée suffit à lui rendre les joues rouges de plaisir. C'était délicieux. C'était… chaleureux. Ces petits morceaux de guimauves qui flottaient, s'entrechoquait, se poussaient…

- Ce sont elles qui rendent la bonne humeur, expliqua Harry comme réponse à sa contemplation enfantine. La façon qu'elles ont de flotter m'a toujours amusé. Et je vois que tu n'y es pas insensible.

- Merci, souffla le blond en se voûtant un peu.

Cette soirée n'avait pas été comme d'habitude. Une vague de culpabilité l'avait pris à la gorge quand il avait vu Harry. Il ne pouvait se l'expliquer, et ça l'exaspérait. Il n'avait aucun compte à rendre à ce type qu'il connaissait à peine. Pourtant, il appréciait ses messages et son chocolat.

- Je t'autorise à dormir sur mon canapé ce soir, annonça l'objet de ses pensées en se relevant. Il est tard et il fait froid dehors. Je te prêterais un pyjama. Je dois bien avoir ça quelque part.

- Tu ne dors pas en pyjama ? Demanda le blond en mâchonnant une guimauve.

- Non, en… caleçon, répondit le jeune homme en rougissant. Je prends ma douche en premier. Installe-toi.

Draco regarda la porte où avait disparu Potter. Puis observa un peu son environnement. C'était mal rangé tout en étant en ordre. C'était chaleureux, de nombreuses photos occupaient un coin de mur et il crut apercevoir le Trio que formait Harry, Hermione et le roux. Mais ils étaient bien plus jeunes et posaient dans un parc. Un parc qui lui semblait étrangement familier.

- J'ai fini, annonça une voix derrière lui. Prends ta douche, je vais te chercher de quoi te mettre sur le dos pour la nuit.

Le blond reposa sa tasse vide sur la table basse et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Une dizaine de minute après, il était mouillé mais propre. Une simple serviette enserrait ses hanches.

- Harry ? Appela-t-il. Je ne vais pas sortir tout nu… si ?

- Attends ! S'écria l'autre à travers la porte. Je vais te prêter un T-shirt. Et un caleçon.

La porte s'entrouvrit et une main légèrement bronzée lui présenta les deux effets. Il les prit et s'habilla avec. Il avait froid.

- Je t'ai mis une couverture et un oreiller, annonça le brun. J'espère que tu vas bien dormir. La lumière est là, tu n'auras qu'à l'éteindre quand tu auras envie de dormir. Bon… dors bien.

Et il se réfugia dans sa chambre. Il avait dit n'importe quoi ! Il s'était répéter comme un robot, c'était pathétique.

Il allait dormir. C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

…

Une heure plus tard, Harry se tournait et se retournait encore dans son lit. Il ne pouvait sortir de sa tête l'idée qu'un certain blond était dans son appartement, et qu'ils étaient séparés par un seul et malheureux morceau de bois.

Quelle idée aussi de l'avoir ramené chez lui ! Surtout que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fini dans un lieu clos, ils s'étaient embrassés ! Et qu'il s'était réveillé en pensant avoir couché avec l'autre ! Mais il avait eu envie d'aider en voyant cette lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux orages. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Draco Malfoy comme ça en l'espace d'une semaine et il n'avait pu se résoudre à le laisser seul. Maintenant, il regrettait un peu. Les messages, c'était nettement plus simple qu'avoir la personne en face de soi !

Un léger toc toc le fit sortir de ses pensées et il tourna la tête vers la porte qui s'était légèrement entrebâillé.

- Je suis désolé, murmura le blond dans le cadre de la porte. Mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi ? Je ne ferais rien, promis.

Harry s'était redressé en l'entendant faire sa requête. Et avait rougit furieusement. Mais Draco semblait tellement fragile dans ce T-shirt trop grand qu'il lui avait déniché. Un peu perdu, aussi. Alors il fit quelque chose qu'il décida de regretter plus tard. Il releva un peu la couverture.

- Fais vite, l'invita-t-il. J'ai froid.

Le blond se glissa sous les draps et tourna la tête vers Harry.

- Merci.

- Je te trouve bien poli, se moqua l'autre. Dors maintenant. Il doit presque être minuit. Et je me lève tôt demain. Une livraison que je dois superviser avec Ron.

Le blond le fixa, puis se blottit contre lui. Il avait besoin de se faire dorloter. Mais il sentit le corps se tendre à son contact et il pensa avoir été trop loin. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, mais aussi à son plus grand soulagement, l'autre l'enveloppa de ses bras et lui dit de dormir vite.

- Je ne suis pas ta peluche, Malfoy, répliqua-t-il malgré tout. C'est juste parce que tu te sens pas très bien aujourd'hui.

Draco sourit en fermant les yeux. Il allait bien dormir cette nuit.

Il avait commencé la soirée avec un homme et il la finissait avec un autre. Mais entre les deux, il était bien plus heureux contre celui avec qui il allait dormir.

Dehors, la neige tomba légèrement, danse que seuls les flocons connaissaient, fondant au contact de la terre. Ce soir-là, il neigea pour la seconde fois de la saison. Mais aucun des deux hommes ne le virent. Pas plus que le reste de la ville.

* * *

**A demain !**

**EliH**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Je vous préviens, un peu en retard, mais c'est guimauve comme histoire. Et la fin, la toute fin, est tellement guimauve qu'on se noie dedans...**_

_**J'ai un peu de retard sur le postage, par rapport à d'habitude, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais !**_

_**Je ne sais pas vraiment si ce que Draco fait vous a choqués ou non, mais sachez que c'était vraiment la dernière fois que j'aborde ce truc ! Draco va enfin se concentrer sur Harry et... j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire un peu !**_

_**A la Folle Joyeuse: bon ok, j'avoue que cette recette n'appartient pas aux Potter, ni aux Evans (Maman d'Harry ), mais je ne te l'ai pas piqué de la tête ! :p**_

* * *

_**Jeudi 8 décembre 2005:**_

Draco se réveilla en sentant le lit sur lequel il dormait, bougé. Il tenta de se rendormir mais… la surface sur laquelle il était allongé, était aussi dur que la pierre. Mon Dieu! Mais quelle horreur! Ses muscles étaient crispés et il avait mal d'un côté!

Puis la veille lui revint et il se retourna le plus lentement possible.

Il était bien là. Harry se tenait à côté de lui, la moitié du visage caché sous la couverture, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais.

Draco se surprit à trouver cela mignon. Il était là, étendu près de lui, l'air reposé. Il en avait presque envie de l'embrasser. Pourtant, il n'embrassait personne. Harry avait encore été une exception dans ce domaine-là.

- Draco ? Fit une voix ensommeillée très près de lui.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Un ou deux centimètres de plus et il l'aurait embrassé !

- Bonjour… Potter, bégaya-t-il en s'éloignant le plus possible.

- Il est quelle heure ? Murmura faiblement le brun en tentant de se blottir contre lui.

Malfoy ne savait plus quoi faire. Harry était décidément très câlin au réveil ! S'ils avaient été plus proches, plus que des connaissances - Vraiment des connaissances ? -, plus que des collègues de travail, voir même… ensemble - ensemble ? -, il aurait trouvé le réveil très agréable. Mais voilà, il ne s'attachait pas. Tel était sa devise: « un Malfoy n'aime pas » et quoiqu'en dise Blaise, il n'était pas amoureux de Potter. D'ailleurs, il le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

- Huit heures à peu près, répondit le blond en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte trop chaude.

- QUOI ?

En se redressant brusquement, il fit tomber le blond qui s'était dangereusement rapproché du bord.

- Merde ! Jura Harry. J'ai dix minutes pour me préparer ! Je devais ouvrir la porte en premier et préparer la place ! C'est pas vrai !

Tout en se fustigeant à voix haute, il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain et en ressortit cinq minutes après. Draco avait eu le temps de se changer et l'attendait, un verre de jus d'orange à la main, contemplant à nouveau les photos sur le mur.

- Malfoy ? L'interpella le brun en sautillant pour mettre ses chaussures.

- Bois ce jus d'orange, ordonna le blond. Il ne faut jamais sortir le ventre vide.

Harry le fixa une seconde, puis obéit. En trois gorgées, le verre fut vide et il se précipita à nouveau dans la chambre pour retrouver son écharpe.

- Tu viens avec moi ? Cria le brun de la chambre. Mais où est cette stupide écharpe ? Rhaa ! Tant pis.

- Oui, annonça le blond en se mettant devant la porte. Je vais t'aider. Et j'ai ton écharpe, grouille toi.

Harry le remercia prestement et s'enroula le cou avec. Il pressa le blond de sortir et ferma la porte à clé.

Les deux hommes marchèrent rapidement jusqu'à la boutique. Il ne restait que deux minutes lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'immeuble.

…

Draco passa presque toute la matinée avec Harry, l'aidant un peu à ranger les nouvelles marchandises. Ron était arrivé une quinzaine de minutes après eux et avait été surpris de voir le blond. Mais le remercia tout de même après le travail finit.

- Hermione ne doit pas tarder à arriver, fit Ron en s'asseyant sur un gros carton. Elle va amener le petit déjeuner je pense. Vous restez ?

Draco secoua de la tête.

- Non merci, je dois aller ouvrir mon propre commerce, là, s'excusa le blond en remettant son manteau. Merci pour cette matinée, elle fut… intéressante.

Il fit un geste vers le roux et allait partir quand quelque chose passa devant ses yeux avant d'entourer son cou.

- Je te l'ai dit, marmonna le brun. Tu vas attraper la mort juste avec ton manteau. Garde cette écharpe.

Draco ne dit rien, son cœur battait la chamade, c'était… désagréable… tout en étant plaisant.

Il hocha de la tête et sortit. Il avait chaud, extrêmement chaud. Et sa tête lui tournait un peu. Et ce n'était pas le parfum que dégageait l'écharpe qui en était la cause.

…

Plus tard dans la journée, Harry prévint Hermione de sa petite sortie, prétextant une envie de voir comment leurs marchandises se vendaient chez les détaillants. Elle le regarda suspicieusement mais acquiesça. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui, et Ron était là.

Harry se dirigea donc vers le quartier où se situait « Boucle d'Or ». Malfoy ne lui avait pas paru très en forme lorsqu'il était parti de sa boutique et il ne répondait pas à son portable. Il était… inquiet.

En poussant la porte de la boutique, il remarqua la vendeuse, qui devait surement être Millicent, avec une cliente. Mais c'était tout. Pas de trace de cheveux blonds. Et ça, ça l'inquiétait. Il attendit tout de même que la jeune femme termine pour lui poser la question.

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, l'interpella-t-il lorsqu'elle fut libre. Est-ce que monsieur Malfoy est là ?

- Il est malade, le renseigna-t-elle. Il m'a laissé la boutique.

- Il est malade ? Répéta le brun en écarquillant les yeux. Merde, je n'ai pas fait attention.

Millicent Bulstrode le laissa divaguer dans son coin, posant malgré tout sa main sur son portable. Sait-on jamais. C'était peut-être un psychopathe qui voulait du mal à son patron ?

- Est-ce que vous connaissez l'adresse de Draco ? Demanda Harry en s'approchant d'elle.

- Ce sont des informations personnelles, monsieur, répondit-elle froidement en reculant.

- Je sais ça, soupira-t-il. Mais je ne me rappelle plus où il habite. J'étais un peu bourré à ce moment-là… écoutez, je suis un… ami de Draco. Je suis passé parce que je me doutais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude ce matin. S'il vous plaît, donnez-moi son adresse.

- Monsieur, répondit Millicent en appuyant sur le premier chiffre de la police. Rien ne me prouve que vous soyez un ami de Monsieur Malfoy. Encore moins que vous avez de bonnes intentions. Je ne vous ai jamais vu alors s'il vous plaît, allez vous-en.

- Eh bien eh bien, fit une voix moqueuse derrière eux. Milli, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? On dirait que tu te prépares à combattre un lion !

- Blaise, salua la jeune femme. Elle était sauvée !

- Blaise comme… Blaise Zabini ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers lui.

- C'est bien moi.

- Draco m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, expliqua le brun en s'approchant de lui. C'est une question un peu personnelle que je vais vous poser mais… est-ce que vous savez où habite Draco ? Il est malade, je m'en suis douté ce matin quand il est parti de mon magasin, et depuis, il ne répond plus à mes messages. Aidez-moi s'il vous plaît. Cette vendeuse refuse de me dire où il se trouve !

Il termina sa phrase en lançant un regard noir vers la jeune femme offusquée.

- Et vous êtes ? Demanda Blaise, un peu méfiant.

- Potter, se présenta rapidement le brun. Harry Potter. Je suis grossiste. Je travaille avec Draco.

Le regard du noir s'illumina brusquement. Ainsi donc, c'était lui l'objet de tous les fantasmes amoureux de Draco ! Il était bien formé, c'était ce qu'il voyait. Les cheveux totalement désordonnés lui donnaient un côté sauvage et… ses yeux verts qui reflétaient sa détresse lui montra que son ami blond n'était pas un simple collègue de travaille pour le brun. Une idée germa dans sa tête. Il n'était pas au courant que Draco était malade. Mais il allait en profiter.

- Draco est extrêmement malade, déclara-t-il d'une voix théâtralement dramatique. Il est couché et ne peut même pas faire un pas pour se chercher un verre d'eau ! J'étais passé pour… euh… voir si tout allait bien à la boutique. Harry… je peux vous appeler Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que cela ferait plaisir à Draco d'avoir un peu de visite.

- Je ne connais pas son adresse, répéta le brun en se retenant de rouler des yeux.

- Oh c'est simple ! Reprit Blaise.

Il lui donna de nombreuses indications, lui proposant de prendre le métro.

- C'est l'avant dernière station, le prévint Blaise.

Il lui donna le nom d'une rue puis le numéro de l'immeuble.

- Le code est 03a02. Troisième étage, son nom est inscrit à côté de la sonnette. Il ne vous ouvrira pas, la clé se trouve sous la première marche de l'escalier. C'est simple. Voilà, vous pouvez y aller.

Harry tenta de se rappeler de tous les détails puis le remercia. Il s'éclipsa rapidement, laissant un Blaise au sourire géant et une Millicent méfiante.

- Tu me caches quelque chose, Blaise, lâcha-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Moi ? S'écria le noir en se désignant de la main. Jamais rien Milli ! Je ne ferais pas ça ! Je ne fais qu'aider ! Tu as une cliente, je te laisse ! Ah oui ! Pansy vient d'accoucher, c'est pour ça que je suis passé ! Une petite fille ! Gaëlle !

Et il s'enfuit presque, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Peut-être que cette fois-ci, Draco trouvera le bonheur ? Lui en tout cas, il avait tout ce qu'il fallait.

…

Harry dut demander son chemin de nombreuses fois. Zabini n'avait vraiment pas été précis dans ses indications ! Il avait eu le temps d'acheter quelques médicaments - sait-on jamais - puis était arrivé devant l'immeuble. Il dû réfléchir à nouveau pour le code mais on sortit par la porte et il en profita. Au troisième étage, il chercha la clé sous la première marche. Il eut peur, elle n'y était pas. Puis finalement, il la trouva à la seconde. Vraiment, Malfoy avait intérêt à être terriblement malade pour qu'il se soit donné autant de mal !

Il ouvrit pourtant la porte doucement, jetant un œil par l'interstice. Personne. Il entra et referma la porte en silence. Pas un bruit. Il posa son petit sac de médicaments dans la cuisine - il s'en rappelait - et se dirigea vers le salon qui donnait sur la chambre.

Mais il ne s'y trouvait pas.

- Malfoy ? L'appela Harry en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Mais personne.

Un faible gémissement lui répondit. Ça venait du canapé.

- Draco ?

- Ha… Harry ?

Le blond était affalé sur le canapé, son manteau encore sur le dos, sa chemise relevée, son nombril à l'air.

Une pensée totalement illogique parvint à son cerveau: la pose de Draco était sexy. Avant de se baffer mentalement. Hétéro. Il était HE-TE-RO. Le baiser était une erreur de parcours. Et les hommes pouvaient bien dormir dans le même lit, non ? Et même s'il avait aimé, ça ne voulait rien dire.

- Tu as un jumeau ? Demanda difficilement le blond en plissant des yeux. Il te ressemble en tout cas. La même tête… et les mêmes cheveux qui partent en couille !

Wow alors là, Malfoy qui parle aussi vulgairement… Harry le fixa une seconde, avant de le relever légèrement pour enlever son manteau.

- Tu as de la fièvre, constata-t-il en posant sa main sur son front. Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait se couvrir hier.

- Tu es même dans mes divagations, murmura le blond en se laissant faire. Vraiment marrant ça. J'ai une imagination débordante ! Je vois des Harry… des Harry… des Potter… des Pot… des PottY! Oh, je viens de trouver un drôle de surnom pour Harry. Une fusion de Potter et Harry… il va pas aimer ça…

Le brun sentit le malade gloussé alors qu'il lui enlevait aussi la chemise. Bah oui, il était couvert de sueur froide.

- Mon Harry imaginaire, il me désape, constata le blond en le fixant.

- Draco, grommela le brun, je te trouve bien bavard quand tu es fiévreux. Aller, on va dans ta chambre. Tu seras mieux que sur le canapé.

- J'ai froid, murmura le blond en se roulant en boule sous les couvertures.

- Je vais te préparer quelque chose de chaud, le prévint Harry.

Mais en fouillant un peu dans le frigo, puis dans les placards, le brun se rendit compte de quelque chose: il n'y avait RIEN ! C'était totalement vide ! Juste quelques bouteilles d'alcool de plus ou moins bonne qualité ! Mais sinon, rien ! Même pas un œuf ou une plaquette de beurre !

- Draco ! L'appela le brun en mettant son manteau, je reviens, ton frigo est aussi vide que la bibliothèque d'Hermione est rempli.

Alors il se dépêcha, courut au Monoprix où ils s'étaient rencontrés un dimanche et acheta le nécessaire pour faire une soupe plus ou moins mangeable - il n'était pas chef cuisinier, il ne savait rien faire - des fruits et courut avec ses sacs jusqu'à l'immeuble du blond. Mais horreur… il ne se rappelait plus du code.

Il était en train de se frapper la porte contre le mur quand un homme passa à côté de lui et tapa le code en le regardant de biais. Sans doute un autre fou qui s'auto-punissait.

Mais Harry le vit entrer et se dépêcha de le suivre. Il ne le connaissait pas, ils ne se connaissaient pas, alors même s'il avait honte, il n'y aurait pas de retomber.

Il grimpa les trois étages en vitesse - l'ascenseur était trop lent et le monsieur le regardait vraiment bizarrement - puis entra enfin dans l'appartement du blond.

Il vérifia à nouveau l'état du blond. Brûlant. Il partit chercher une lingette humide et le posa sur son front. Un gémissement de la part du blond et il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il avait de la soupe à préparer.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans une bataille acharnée pour que Draco prenne toute la soupe qu'Harry avait préparée. Ce dernier ne sut jamais si la soupe était bonne ou non, l'autre se disait n'avoir pas faim. Mais il avala malgré tout l'intégralité du bol et se rendormit.

Il était dix-huit heures.

Il reçut l'appel d'une Hermione furieuse mais s'excusa, il était avec un ami malade. Elle le crut, il était toujours du genre à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin quand il le pouvait. Alors elle le laissa tranquille. Ron l'avait invitée à dîner ce soir à vingt heures.

Harry s'ennuya à partir de dix-huit heures et demie. Il n'avait rien à faire. Le bol était lavé, la cuisine, nettoyée, le frigo, renfloué. Il y avait bien une télé mais il ne regardait jamais la télé, trop inintéressant d'après lui. Alors il se dirigea vers la petite bibliothèque du blond. Il n'était pas passionné de lecture comme Hermione, mais il appréciait la forme des livres, la texture des pages.

Il crut reconnaître quelques titres tels que « _Jane Eyre _», « _Le Rouge et le Noir _» de Stendhal, plusieurs romans de H. Balzac. C'était surtout des classiques. Mais en regardant plus bas, des livres de jeunesse s'y trouvaient. Surtout ceux d'une jeune fille « _Tara Duncan _». Cela lui rappela le dimanche où il avait vu le blond s'excité comme une puce au point d'oublier ses propres courses dans la rue. Vraiment, Draco Malfoy était étonnant.

Et c'était quoi le surnom débile qu'il lui avait donné en pleine fièvre?

Potty ?

Pour Malfoy, il était impossible de lui donner un surnom. Malfoyo ? Trop moche.

Il s'amusa pendant dix minutes à trouver un petit nom au blond. Malco ? Dracofoy ? Dracofou ? Dracoy ? Dracou ? Dra… Dray ?

Il se sentit rougir. Ça lui allait trop bien. C'était vraiment étonnant. Dray.

Il tourna la tête vers la chambre. Il avait cru y entendre du bruit. Mais en ouvrant la porte, il n'y avait rien. Il avait juste changé de position. Il reposa un linge humide sur son front et ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans les cheveux blonds.

- Dors bien, Dray, murmura-t-il avant de fermer la porte.

Il ne vit pas la larme coulée sur le visage rougi de fièvre du malade, ni l'unique mot qui était sorti de ses lèvres dans un filet de voix.

- Maman…

* * *

**Si, si, à tout âge on peut encore vouloir sa maman à côté de soi.**

**EliH**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Est-ce que vous trouvez le rythme trop rapide ?**_

* * *

_**Vendredi 9 décembre 2005:**_

Draco Malfoy se réveilla le lendemain, très faible. Mais il allait mieux. Bien mieux que lorsqu'il était arrivé à sa boutique en tout cas.

Millicent l'avait presque jeté hors de son propre magasin, lorsqu'elle avait vu ses joues toutes rouges et son regard un peu hagard. Elle lui avait reproché son surmenage et le fait qu'il travaillait bien trop. Alors il n'avait rien fait pour se défendre et était rentré chez lui. À pied. Trente minutes à pied. Et en arrivant chez lui, il s'était affalé sur son canapé et n'y avait plus bougé.

Il lui avait semblé aussi avoir vu Harry. Mais c'était dans ses rêves. Il divaguait et avait pensé à lui. D'ailleurs… il était sûr de lui avoir trouvé un petit nom pendant son délire. C'était quoi déjà…

- Potty…

- Tu m'as appelé ?

Le cri que Draco poussa n'était pas très masculin. Mais alors là, c'était même la honte totale. Un cri de souris. Oui, ça devait être ça.

- Potter ?!

- En chair et en os, répondit l'autre en entrant dans la chambre avec un chocolat chaud et des médicaments.

- Mais… tu… enfin, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

Harry le regarda gentiment puis posa la tasse fumante dans une main du malade et les médicaments dans l'autre.

- Déjà tu prends tout ça, ordonna-t-il. Ensuite, je suis là depuis hier. Je t'ai trouvé dans ton canapé, terrassé par la fièvre. Je me suis occupé de toi et je constate que tu vas mieux.

Draco le fixait de ses yeux ronds lorsqu'il toucha son front. Mais il n'avait rien à faire là !

- Mais comment t'as fait pour rentrer ? Demanda le blond en buvant le chocolat où flottaient de petits morceaux de guimauves.

- Ton ami Blaise, le renseigna-t-il. Je l'ai rencontré en allant dans ta boutique. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment alors je suis passé. Ta vendeuse est vraiment pas sympa, fit-il remarquer. Je suis sûr qu'elle était prête à appeler la police quand j'ai insisté pour qu'elle me donne ton adresse.

Draco ne put retenir un sourire. Brave Milli. Elle aura peut-être une augmentation ce mois-ci.

- Ensuite, j'ai beaucoup galéré pour arriver. Ta vendeuse est d'ailleurs passée hier soir après sept heures pour avoir des nouvelles de toi. Je pense qu'elle n'était pas contente de me voir surtout quand je lui ai dit de ne pas t'approcher. Mais elle m'a dit de te dire… que si tu allais toujours aussi mal, elle s'occuperait de la boutique aujourd'hui… Et… tu ne fais vraiment pas attention à toi ! Ton frigo comme tes placards sont aussi vide l'un que l'autre ! Tu veux mourir de faim ou quoi ? Je suis sûr que ta fièvre à un rapport avec ça.

- Je n'avais pas encore mangé quand je t'ai rencontré l'autre soir, répondit-il à la question muette.

- Tu as jeûné presque plus de vingt-quatre heures, soupira Harry en se levant. Tu joues à quoi hein ? Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à…

Le brun se tût. Merde. Il avait oublié que les parents de Draco étaient morts dans un accident de la route !

- Merci pour ton sermon, répondit froidement le blond en se tendant. Mais laisse ma mère tranquille. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je vais me doucher.

Harry n'ajouta rien, se sentant coupable. Il sortit et se rappela avec horreur qu'il avait parlé de ses propres parents plusieurs fois alors qu'il était conscient de la situation du blond !

- Quel con, soupira-t-il en se frappant la tête contre le mur le plus proche.

C'est alors qu'une photo attira son regard. Il y avait même plusieurs cadres sur le buffet.

…

Draco avait allumé l'eau chaude et s'était plongé sous le jet.

Il donna un coup de poing contre le mur carrelé devant lui et eut mal. Il était en colère.

Pas directement contre Potter et sa remontrance, mais parce qu'il avait rêvé de sa mère la veille. Et il ne devait plus rêver d'elle. Ni de son père. C'était douloureux. Et hier, il avait cru retomber en enfance, lorsqu'il était malade et que sa mère lui caressait les cheveux en lui disant de dormir. Et elle l'appelait toujours par « Dray ». C'était un petit nom qu'elle lui avait trouvé et elle était la seule à l'appeler comme ça. Même ses amis ne s'autorisaient pas ça. Il poussa un soupir en se rinçant la tête. Il devait remercier Potter. Il le fallait. Il avait veillé sur lui toute la soirée de la veille, et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Et il avait faim.

Après s'être lavé et séché, il sortit de la salle d'eau avec une serviette sur les hanches et trouva dans son armoire un pull noir à col et un jean. Ça devait suffire.

Il ouvrit la porte et l'odeur de bacon grillée lui chatouilla les narines.

Il se dirigea vers la table basse du salon où se trouvait un repas gargantuesque et il s'attela à avaler le plus de bacon, œuf et toasts possible… avant de remarquer que Potter se trouvait face au buffet où se trouvait ses photos.

- Ce sont tes parents ? Demanda faiblement le brun en se tournant vers lui.

Le couple Malfoy était tout aussi blond que leur progéniture. Ils étaient assis sur l'herbe, blottis l'un contre l'autre, en plein pique-nique si on regardait de plus près les plats dans les assiettes en plastique, et un enfant d'à peine six ans regardait l'objectif d'un air peu amène. Mais même comme ça, il était adorable avec ses grands yeux gris et ses cheveux en bataille.

- C'était un jour de congé de mon père, ne put s'empêcher d'expliquer le blond, le regard se faisant vague. C'était d'ailleurs le seul. Et ma mère avait insisté pour qu'on mange dehors. Nous avons beaucoup râlé tous les deux mais elle était pire que nous. Alors nous sommes sortis. Je faisais encore la tête quand mon père a demandé à un passant de nous prendre en photo. C'est une des seuls photos que j'ai où nous sommes tous les trois. Mon père travaillait dans une entreprise en tant que sous-directeur.

- Était ? Demanda doucement le brun.

- Il est mort, répondit froidement Draco en posant sa fourchette doucement. Ma mère aussi. Un accident stupide de la route. Alors qu'ils allaient à une soirée donnée par des amis. J'étais à la fac à ce moment là, en sociologie. J'ai arrêté en apprenant leur décès.

Draco ne dit plus rien à ce moment-là et Harry trouva les « Toutes mes condoléances » ou les « Je suis désolé », tout à fait inappropriés. Il ne l'était pas, il ne les connaissait même pas. Mais il éprouvait de la peine pour le blond. Alors il fit ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il s'installa à côté de lui et l'attira dans une chaude étreinte.

- Tu t'en es bien sorti, chuchota le brun en posant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Draco ne sut quoi dire. Ni quoi faire. Il était surpris de son geste. Il pensait qu'il allait faire comme tous les autres, avec leurs paroles hypocrites. Mais non. Décidément, Harry était étonnant. Il se blottit un peu plus contre lui, le nez enfouit dans son cou. Il sentait la rose et l'orange. C'était agréable.

Et comme tout moment agréable, celle-ci fut brisée par un portable qui vibrait sur la table basse.

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent avant de se séparer brusquement. Et c'est un Harry gêné qui répondit au téléphone.

- HARRY POTTER ! Hurlait la voix. Sais-tu quelle heure il est ? Reprit-elle soudain de manière doucereuse. Nous avons une cliente qui t'attend et si tu n'arrives pas dans les dix minutes qui suivent, je te jure que je raconterais toutes les bêtises les plus humiliantes de ta vie à tes parents ! Je pense que ton père et Sirius apprécieraient grandement ! Tu as neuf minutes maintenant pour ramener tes petites fesses au magasin !

Et elle raccrocha en hurlant.

Harry se leva brusquement, cherchant manteau et chaussures, paniquant comme si le monde allait s'écrouler. SON monde allait s'écrouler. Il savait Hermione capable de l'humilier devant son père et son parrain. Ces deux là étaient des sadiques.

- Merde, jura le brun en jetant son écharpe autour de son cou, il faut combien de minutes pour arriver jusqu'au « _Trio d'Or _» ?

- Je t'emmène en voiture, décida le blond en prenant son manteau. Ça sera plus rapide.

- Je… merci, bégaya le brun, mais… tu es malade ! Il faut se reposer !

- Je vais bien, répliqua le blond en ouvrant la porte. Grâce à toi. Merci.

Il ne restait que sept minutes lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'immeuble. Par chance, la voiture n'était pas garée très loin et dans le bon sens de la circulation.

Draco roula aussi vite que le code de la route l'autorisait et finalement, arrivèrent avec une petite minute de retard. Mais Hermione avait chronométré - elle ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. Harry remercia le blond et s'en alla en courant.

…

**From** _Draco Malfoy_

_J'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas étripé. Bon courage._

…

**From** _Harry Potter_

_Tu rigoles ? Elle s'est moquée de moi ! Pas de cliente importante ! Il n'y avait personne ! C'était juste des paroles en l'air pour voir si je tenais à ma tranquillité à vingt-cinq ans !_

…

**From** _Draco Malfoy_

_Elle aurait pu finir dans ma classe au lycée. Très amusant._

…

**From** _Harry Potter_

_En parlant de lycée, où étais-tu ? J'ai cru voir des photos de toi et de tes amis dans une cour de Poudlard. Enfin, c'est vraiment une chance sur mille pour qu'on ait été dans la même école._

…

**From** _Draco Malfoy_

_J'étais à Poudlard, c'est exact. Mais je suppose que tu l'as été aussi. J'ai cru voir ça sur tes propres photos aussi._

…

**From** _Harry Potter_

_QUOI ?! Mais… tu étais en quelle section ? On ne s'est jamais ! J'étais en ES !_

...

**From** _Draco Malfoy_

_J'étais en S. Dans la classe des Sciences Po._

_..._

**From** _Harry Potter_

_Hermione était en S aussi. __Wow, et dire qu'on s'est jamais croisé. Sciences Po tu dis ? C'était la seule classe qui ne se mélangeait pas aux autres. On dit qu'ils étaient du genre… manipulateur._

…

**From** _Dray_

_Exact. Il faut que je te laisse, j'ai une affaire importante à régler avec Blaise._

…

**From** _Harry Potter_

_D'accord, à plus tard._

…

**From** _Harry Potter_

_Au fait, ça te dit de passer ce soir boire un verre ? Au bar « _Chez l'Irlandais Loufoque _» ? Hermione et Ron sont curieux de savoir ce que tu faisais dans ta classe._

…

Draco, après avoir envoyé les premiers messages à Harry, avait parcouru sa messagerie. Un message du patron de « _Aboom_ » qui voulait le voir ce soir, quelques messages de la veille envoyés par Harry et plusieurs appels manqués de Blaise lui sautèrent aux yeux. Une vingtaine ! Et plusieurs messages vocaux qu'il avait laissés.

En entendant les nouvelles qu'il lui hurlait dans les oreilles, il laissa brusquement la boutique à Millicent et sortit en trombe, direction l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Il était parrain ! Sa filleule était née hier et il avait été malade ! Quel idiot !

Il s'arrêta à un magasin de jouet, acheta une grosse peluche et reprit sa route. Il appela Blaise au passage et se dirigea vers la section maternité où se trouvait Pansy. Il était parrain, il avait du mal à y croire !

…

**From** _Dray_

_Ok pour ce soir._

…

**From** _Draco Malfoy_

_Je coupe les ponts. Plus d'affaires à faire avec vous. Merci pour tout._

_DM_

…

Il était cinq heures de l'après midi, des passants entraient et sortaient de la boutique. C'était la fin de saison, peu de personne achetait. À part les chaussures de danse, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de parti. Quelques grossistes venants de l'étranger passaient voir un peu leurs marchandises mais pas aujourd'hui. C'était calme. Demain, il demanderait à Harry s'il avait des chaussures bien à vendre.

Il repensa à son après-midi. Il était le parrain d'une très jolie petite demoiselle. Une Gaëlle Zabini à la peau caramel mais tellement adorable avec ses petits cheveux sombres qui bouclaient déjà. Il avait fondu. Il avait même gagatisé, ce qui avait fait éclater de rire son ami. Pansy était restée au lit pendant la visite et ne sortirait que dans trois jours. La petite était née avec trois semaines d'avance, mais d'après le docteur, elle était en bonne santé et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il avait un peu discuté avec le couple, reprochant le coup monté de Blaise pour faire entrer Harry chez lui. Mais il le remercia malgré tout. Puis il leur raconta ce qu'il avait découvert.

- Harry et ses deux amis étaient dans la même école que nous, avait commencé le blond en câlinant la petite. Mais nous étions en classe SP et eux en S et ES.

- ES ? Avait reniflé Blaise. Ces imbéciles passaient plus leur temps libre à faire du sport, qu'étudier

- Oui, contredit Draco en roulant des yeux. Mais le sport, c'était une option comme une autre.

Poudlard, dans leur temps, comprenait au départ un test d'aptitude et de culture général. Il y avait aussi des questions qui, au vu de tous, paressaient anodines, mais qui, en vérité, était surtout là pour connaître le caractère et la personnalité de l'élève. Les tests étaient ensuite décryptés par la machine « Choixpeau », que le directeur nommait ainsi sans qu'on en connaisse la réelle raison. Et les élèves étaient répartis dans des filières avec des options spéciales. En SP, les élèves qui avaient un certain sens pour la politique et l'économie, qui avaient un certain esprit de manipulation et/ou d'orateur, en S, les férus de connaissances qui cherchaient dans toutes les formules chimiques des choses à redire, en ES, les élèves y apprenaient l'économie du pays et la sociologie, et avaient difficilement la langue dans la poche. Et en L, c'était des élèves passionnés et/ou intéressés par les arts et la littérature.

Bien sûr, des cours communs tel que les mathématiques, littérature, langues étrangères, histoire, étaient dispensés pour toutes les sections mais c'était les spécialités qui faisaient différés un élève S d'un élève ES. Et aussi leur caractère. Le « Choixpeau » ne faisait jamais d'erreur et les élèves qui sortaient du lycée étaient toujours bien ancrés dans la société, sachant déjà dans quel domaine ils entreraient. Bien sûr, un échange de section était possible. Un rêveur passionné des arts n'allait pas rester au milieu de têtes pensantes qui cherchaient la logique dans l'illogique.

Poudlard était donc une école bien spéciale mais très prisée. Par contre, si on en sortait avant les trois années réglementaires, on était sûr de se retrouver perdu dans les autres lycées lambda.

- Tu dis avoir rendez-vous avec eux ? Demanda Blaise en prenant sa fille dans ses bras pour la nourrir. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non c'est bon, sourit Draco. Je ne vais pas me faire bouffer.

- Je me rappelle que des ES cherchaient toujours des noises aux SP, réfléchit Pansy.

- Des simples d'esprit par rapport à nous, rajouta son mari.

…

Draco ferma sa boutique à sept heures, après que Millicent ait balayé le sol. Il était épuisé, et il faisait froid. Il se dirigea vers le bar qu'Harry lui avait indiqué, à pied, « _Chez L'Irlandais loufoque _»… jamais entendu parler. Mais lorsqu'il arriva, il ne put réprimer un reniflement de dédain. C'était très… rouge. C'était surement dû aux décorations de Noël et au surplus de guirlandes, mais aussi aux petits Papa Noël qui pendaient un peu partout au plafond.

Une jeune femme aussi blonde que lui, au regard un peu vague s'approcha de lui. Il l'a trouva un peu bizarre avec ses boucles d'oreille en forme de carotte.

- Vous êtes l'ami d'Harry ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse.

- De Potter, oui, murmura-t-il presque. Mon Dieu, il était intimidé par cette femme.

- Il vous attend dans le fond de la salle, le renseigna-t-elle avant de sautiller vers le bar. Je vous sers une « _Bieraubeurre_ » ?

Il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Mais il accepta.

En s'approchant de la table indiquée, il aperçut en effet Harry en grande discussion avec un homme aux cheveux courts, une barbe taillée, un tablier autour de la taille.

- Tu n'y es vraiment pas allé de main morte avec ton Irlandais ! Riait Harry en tenant toujours le bras du barbu.

- J'ai trouvé ça original ! Riait aussi le barbu. C'est Neville qui m'a trouvé cette pancarte lumineuse ! Au lieu de le jeter après une perquisition, il a pensé à moi !

Les deux hommes éclatèrent à nouveau de rire, sans que Draco ne comprenne pourquoi un Irlandais et une pancarte lumineuse pouvait faire autant rire quelqu'un. Mais il s'en fichait, devant lui, Harry Potter riait et deux jolies fossettes s'y étaient creusées.

Il avait bien fait d'annuler son rendez-vous avec le patron d' « _Aboom_ ». Et d'arrêter toutes relations pas saines avec les vieux pervers du quartier.

- Draco ! L'appela le brun en le voyant. Je te présente un vieil ami à moi ! Il était aussi à Poudlard, dans la même section que moi et Ron ! Seamus Finnegan ! Il est aussi le patron de « _Chez l'Irlandais Loufoque _» et son associée est Luna Lovegood, une jeune femme blonde comme toi que tu as dû apercevoir. Elle était en S, plus jeune que nous d'un an. Ah! La voilà!

La jeune femme passa devant lui avec son air rêveur en posant une pinte de bière sur la table. Et le barbu s'approcha de lui pour lui serrer la main.

Oui, il avait bien fait d'arrêter toutes relations malsaines. Il était bien là.

* * *

**Oui, l'explication sur Poudlard est totalement foireuse. Dans la 1ere version, c'était Serpentard, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Puis je me suis dit que c'était un peu gros dans un UA (j'ai pas l'étoffe d'Artoung), alors pour le Science Po, on peut considérer que c'était les Serpentards... Même si moi, dans mon lycée, par le passé, c'était les ES et L qui avaient droit aux cours Science Po en plus.**

**EliH**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Que vous dire...**_

_**Bonne lecture ?**_

_**et merci pour vos top reviews ! Je vois que le fait que Draco ait changé ses mauvaises habitudes ravi tout le monde haha Ce chapitre est un peu un chapitre de transition. Les suivantes seront bien mieux :p**_

_**Enfin...**_

* * *

_**Samedi 10 décembre 2005:**_

Draco se sentait un peu déprimer au réveil. Pourtant, il avait passé une bonne soirée avec les amis d'Harry. Un peu excentrique, un peu spécial. Mais il avait bien ri. Il avait découvert en Hermione une jeune femme passionnée de livres, ce qu'il estimait beaucoup. Ron… il avait un peu de mal. Peut-être à cause de son air un peu méfiant. Cela l'avait étonné au début, après tout il lui avait proposé de petit-déjeuner avec eux la veille ! Mais Harry avait calmé un peu l'ambiance entre les deux garçons et Luna y avait aussi contribué avec ses phrases sans queue ni tête et ses drôles d'allusions à des créatures imaginaires. Draco avait goûté ensuite à presque toutes les bières qu'apportait Finnegan dans un rire tonitruant mais il préférait décidemment la « _Bieraubeurre_ ».

Il n'était pas sûr de comment il était rentré, quelqu'un avait dû le ramener chez lui. En tout cas, il avait mal au crâne. Très mal même. Et il devait renflouer un peu son magasin aujourd'hui. Il poussa un soupire fatigué et se leva. Il devait se trouver un remède contre la gueule de bois et se doucher. Et envoyer un message à Millicent pour qu'elle fasse l'ouverture.

Après avoir envoyé un message à sa vendeuse, il aperçut le nombre important d'appel venant du patron d'« _Aboom_ » ainsi que de quelques autres patrons à qui il avait envoyé le message. Des messages d'incompréhension aussi. Mais il s'en fichait, il n'y avait pas de contrat indéterminé, s'il ne voulait plus travailler avec eux, il ne travaillerait plus avec eux. C'était l'accord qu'ils avaient fait. Mais il semblait qu'ils aient oublié. Sauf le pervers de « _Miss Butterfly _». Ce dernier n'avait pas cherché à le recontacter depuis sa bévue.

Il supprima tous les messages indésirables et aperçut le nom d'Harry Potter dans le fatras qu'était sa messagerie. Il sentit son cœur bondir et il ouvrit le message.

…

**From** _Harry Potter_

_Je t'ai ramené chez toi, tu as dû oublier. Désolé, Seamus a vraiment exagéré sur la quantité des bières. Mais il est toujours content de rencontrer des nouvelles personnes._

…

Une idée lui vint. Peut-être que… oui, il allait voir ça dans très peu de temps.

…

Harry faisait les comptes dans son bureau quand il vit Ron entré en grommelant.

- Hermione t'a envoyé boulé ? Demanda innocemment le brun en fixant les chiffres.

- Ya le blond, grogna Ron en s'installant sur la table. J'arrive pas à le supporter. Ça doit être à cause de ses grands airs.

- Il est pas comme ça, répliqua Harry en roulant des yeux.

- Tu sais très bien que ma famille et moi sommes tous passés en ES, soupira le rouquin. Et qu'on aime pas les SP. Ce mec était à SP !

- Ce sont des préjugés de gamins, Ron ! Le gronda-t-il. Mes parents aussi étaient en ES! Et je m'entends très bien avec Dray !

- Dray ?! S'étrangla Ron en le regardant, choqué.

Merde.

- Je sors voir ce qu'il se passe, soupira le brun en se levant.

Il n'avait pas été prévenu de la venue de Draco. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'avait même pas répondu à son message. Draco s'était presque affalé sur lui lorsqu'ils étaient rentré à pied et il riait et chantonnait tout seul, en balbutiant des paroles incompréhensibles. Il avait l'alcool joyeux, c'était peu dire et Harry rougit en se rappelant le geste d'au revoir du blond.

**OoooooOoooooO**

- Je veux mon câlin avant de dodo ! Réclamait le blond, imbibé.

- Draco, soupira Harry en le bordant, promets-moi de ne plus jamais accepté les boissons de Seamus. Ça ne te réussit vraiment pas…

Le blond n'avait rien dit, se positionnant un peu mieux dans son lit, sur le ventre, une mine boudeuse sur le visage. Harry n'avait pu que le trouver fragile et adorable à cet instant.

- Harry… approche-toi, avait-il soufflé sérieusement. J'ai quelque chose à te dire…

Le brun s'était exécuté, naïf. Il avait approché son oreille de la bouche du blond et ce dernier l'avait attrapé avec ses deux mains, posant ses lèvres sur celle du grossiste.

Harry avait écarquillé les yeux mais n'avait pas bougé. Ce qui avait frustré le blond qui l'avait lâché en grommelant des menaces à son encontre.

Le brun l'avait fixé s'endormir, le cœur battant et finalement, il l'avait embrassé sur la tempe avant de partir.

**OoooooOoooooO**

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda Harry en arrivant dans la salle principale de sa boutique.

Hermione et Draco s'étaient tus en entendant sa voix. Ils se regardèrent, l'une hésitante, l'autre, insistant, puis la jeune femme s'excusa auprès du blond avant de prendre son ami par le bras.

Elle le mena jusque dans le bureau et lui exposa la demande de Malfoy.

- Il nous a demandé si nous vendions des chaussures, commença-t-elle en fermant la porte du bureau. J'ai commencé à nier. Il a parlé des chaussures qu'on avait posées sur la devanture, j'ai dit que ce n'était que des exemples de modèles qui pourraient aller avec nos sacs. Mais il insiste !

- On pourrait lui proposer le « _Lupus_ », réfléchit Harry. C'est sûr que c'est plus loin, mais on pourrait faire transporter les colis jusqu'ici.

- Harry, s'écria presque le rouquin. On avait convenu qu'on ne vendrait pas les chaussures ici ! Il y en a déjà beaucoup trop dans le quartier ! Nous, c'est les sacs. Il faut diversifier ! C'est ce que tu avais dit, d'ailleurs !

- On peut faire une entorse à la règle, non ? S'énerva doucement le brun. Et puis si c'est notre seul client ici, c'est pas très grave.

- Je suis quand même étonnée de voir qu'il nous demande ça alors qu'il possède autant de bons contacts dans le quartier, réfléchit Hermione. Et à des bons prix. Nous demander si on vend des chaussures ne lui donnera pas accès à des baisses de prix importants. Loin de là.

La réalité glaça le sang du brun. Merde, il avait oublié depuis le temps, que Draco vendait son corps contre une baisse de prix. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il se comportait avec lui de façon tellement naturelle ! Il sentit sa poitrine se comprimée étrangement. Mais il restait sur ses positions. Il s'était attaché au blond.

- On lui propose les chaussures du « _Lupus_ », décida Harry, d'une voix qui se voulait ferme. Mais on ne lui fait pas de prix. « _Le Trio d'Or _» ne fait pas comme ses voisins.

Ron grogna mais ne dit rien, ce n'était pas son domaine. Lui, c'était les colis intacts. Hermione acquiesça et sortit un catalogue de leur magasin de chaussures situé plus au nord du pays, d'un tiroir. Harry l'accompagna et se mit un peu à l'écart, observant le blond qui écoutait son amie. Il avait totalement oublié que Draco devait sûrement le manipuler pour casser un peu les prix dans son quartier. Et il se dit que leur rapprochement n'était peut-être pas naturel. Il se rappela son insistance au début à l'inviter chaque jour au restaurant et au moment où il avait cédé, ce crétin avait annulé. Harry soupçonna soudain un de ses voisins de s'être accaparé le blond toute cette soirée-là avant qu'il ne le trouve devant un magasin vendant des jouets. Il se sentit atrocement mal, mais aussi jaloux. Jaloux qu'on puisse toucher à Draco, qu'on puisse ne serait-ce que voir les différentes faces qu'il possédait. Grincheux, malade, étonné, amusé, soûl, joyeux. Il était tellement loin du Draco Malfoy qu'il avait rencontré la toute première fois… un masque de fer hautain.

L'objet de ses pensées dû sentir son regard insistant dans son dos car il se retourna lentement, un sourcil levé de façon interrogative qu'il trouva toute de suite très… hautain. Il rougit et secoua la tête. Non, il avait baissé la garde auprès de lui, mais il devait refaire attention. Ce monde dans lequel ils travaillaient n'était pas tendre et un seul faux-pas vous entraînait à la fermeture du commerce.

Draco s'approcha de lui. De son pas sûr, mais envoutant. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. La réalité avait refait surface. Malfoy n'était pas là pour faire ami-ami. Il était là pour acheter, mais pour acheter bas. Et ça, il en était hors de question.

- Merci pour hier, commença le blond en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne me rappelle vraiment de rien. Mais je tacherais de respecter tes conseils. Jamais tout tester chez ton ami. Juste la « _Bieraubeurre_ ».

Harry ne put réprimer un sourire à l'évocation de la soirée mais la suite de ladite soirée le fit brusquement rougir, ce qui étonna légèrement le blond. Le baiser, Draco l'avait oublié.

- Voilà Draco ! Intervint Hermione en revenant. J'ai appelé notre boutique et tu seras livré d'ici une semaine. Ron en fait son affaire.

Un grognement venant d'un couloir fit sourire les deux hommes et rouler des yeux la jeune femme.

- Merci, fit le blond en sortant son portefeuille. Je vous dois combien, je suis pressé, ma vendeuse m'a dit qu'un client cherchait à me contacter.

Hermione compta les nombreux sacs qu'il avait à ses pieds et la commande de chaussures. Il ne fit aucune remarque pour le manque de geste commercial et partit après un dernier « _au revoir _» aux trois amis.

- Il n'a pas protesté le moins du monde pour le prix, murmura Hermione en regardant la facture.

Ron et Harry fronçaient aussi les sourcils. C'était illogique, surtout qu'ils savaient comment il travaillait depuis le temps.

* * *

**Draco a bien changé... Est-ce logique ?**

**EliH**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Si je me rappelle bien, ce chapitre comporte la première vrai apparition de Sirius et James Potter.**_

_**Non non, ils ne sont pas morts et ils sont vraiment... grave.**_

_**Merci toujours et encore pour vos reviews =)**_

* * *

_**Dimanche 11 décembre 2005:**_

Harry se réveilla à huit heures. L'habitude forgeant, il n'essaya pas de faire la grasse matinée et le dimanche, c'était jogging. En habitant seul, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il mit la musique à fond, réveillant ainsi ses voisins du haut comme du bas, ce qui le faisait toujours ricaner comme un enfant qui a fait une bêtise et en est très fier. Il prit un solide petit déjeuner et se rafraîchit avant de se mettre en tenu. Un T-shirt et un pantalon de sport. Des écouteurs, de la musique. Il était paré.

La course était un moyen pour lui de relâcher un peu la tension du boulot. Grossiste comportait trop de danger. Et si le client n'aimait pas ? Et si les stocks ne se vidaient pas ? Mais c'était un danger qu'il appréciait. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, dirions-nous. Alors courir était son moyen d'évacuation. Hermione avait les livres. Elle adorait ça. Et Ron avait la nourriture de son côté.

- « _Quand je mange _», avait-il déclaré entre deux bouchées de poulet, « _Je me sens heureux ! _».

Harry courrait pour oublier, ou pour réfléchir.

La veille, Draco s'était comporté étrangement, et il ne lui avait rien envoyé sur son portable de la soirée, et ça l'avait un peu agacé d'être ignoré de la sorte. Harry pensait que s'il faisait zéro geste pour baisser le prix, le blond protesterait. Mais il avait rien dit et il était parti !

Au bout d'une heure, sa gorge réclama son attention. L'air froid l'avait asséché et s'il continuait à l'ignorer, il en pâtirait. Il aperçut un Monoprix et y pénétra. L'air chaud fouetta son visage en sueur mais il se dirigea rapidement vers les boissons. Une bouteille et quelques pièces plus tard, il sortait dans la rue et buvait au goulot.

Il s'attendit presque à une remarque qui parviendrait de derrière lui. Mais rien. Il finit la bouteille et la jeta. Il marcha, tentant de reprendre son souffle et aperçut la librairie où Draco s'était extasié comme un enfant devant une tonne de jouets. Il regarda la vitrine légèrement décorée pour Noël et continua à avancer. Il arriva devant l'immeuble du blond, leva la tête vers le troisième étage, et reprit sa marche jusque chez lui. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

…

Draco Malfoy n'avait pas fait ses courses du dimanche comme à son habitude. Non, ce jour-là, il s'était réveillé plus que déprimer. Plus que la veille. Et hier, il s'était rappelé pourquoi, en allant au « _Trio d'Or _». Aujourd'hui 11 décembre, c'était la date anniversaire de mort de ses parents. Cela faisait exactement cinq ans qu'ils étaient décédés. Et, dans une pensée noire, Draco jugea que ça se fêtait. Alors il s'était levé tôt, n'avait pas touché à son portable où il recevait encore des plaintes et des menaces de ses vieux contacts pervers et s'était vêtu de noir.

Il ne pleurerait pas. Il avait pleuré une fois, à l'annonce de la mort de ses parents, mais il ne pleurerait pas cinq ans plus tard. Il fit un tour de son appartement doucement, cherchant à voir ce qui lui manquait. Rien. Un long manteau noir, un pull noir à col roulé, un jean noir, des chaussures en cuir cirés noirs. Il était paré. Il prit ses clés et se dirigea vers sa voiture en sortant de son immeuble. Il avait une plutôt longue route à faire.

Hier soir, Blaise lui avait proposé de l'accompagner sur la tombe de ses parents. Après tout, Narcissa Malfoy avait toujours été très douce avec lui, comme une mère. Mais Draco avait refusé, il avait une famille maintenant, qui ne sortirait que le lendemain de la maternité. Alors il y allait seul.

Le trajet dura un peu moins d'une heure. On était dimanche, c'était une chance.

Le cimetière avait un peu changé depuis l'année dernière. Peut-être plus rempli, plus lugubre aussi. C'était calme. Des fleurs récemment mises sur certaines tombes, d'autres totalement desséchées ou mortes. Il retrouva l'emplacement des tombes de ses parents et soupira légèrement. C'était sale. Il n'était pas revenu depuis l'an dernier. Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'y passer tous les jours. Il tenta d'épousseter un peu, enlevant mauvaises herbes et toiles d'araignées avec ses mains. Il posa une rose blanche sur chacune des tombes et s'installa entre eux, faisant fi de la saleté.

- Bonjour papa, bonjour maman, avait-il murmuré d'un ton fatigué. Pas trop calme, ici ?

…

Harry était devant son ordinateur, répondant à ses mails de la semaine. Mails de ses amis de lycée, Dean, ses parents, son parrain, la famille Lupin, ses clients aussi.

Mais son esprit ne pouvait se détacher d'une personne.

Draco Malfoy.

Il hésitait entre le mettre dans la catégorie « _Je t'utilises mais tu ne le sais pas _» ou dans la catégorie « _Personne de confiance et sincère _».

Parce que les rares fois où il l'avait vu sans sa retenue naturelle, sa politesse excessive, il avait aperçu un jeune homme naïf et fragile. Ce qu'il ne montrait jamais. Il doutait qu'avoir de la fièvre ou s'extasier devant lui comme un gamin pour un livre, était une manœuvre du blond pour attirer sa confiance. Ou alors il était un excellent comédien.

Harry soupira. Il allait se préparer un chocolat puis voir ce qu'il avait dans le frigo. Il était une heure passée de l'après midi.

…

Draco regardait le ciel gris, adossé contre la pierre de sa mère et les jambes étendues contre celui de son père. Il avait souri en imaginant les protestations de son père face à ce geste mais l'avait vite perdu. Il n'était plus là.

- J'ai arrêté mes bêtises, murmura-t-il. J'ai arrêté tout contact avec mes fournisseurs à qui j'offrais une partie de jambe en l'air contre des prix scandaleusement alléchants. Ils ont protesté, mais je n'ai pas cherché à me justifier. Après tout, mon message était clair et concis. Ils sont bêtes, tu ne trouves pas, Papa? Ça se voit qu'ils n'ont pas été en SP. Garder le contrôle, réfléchir. Il n'y a qu'avec une seule boutique que j'ai continué les affaires. J'ai décidé de ne plus demander une baisse de prix à chaque fois. J'ai accepté de payer, même si c'était plutôt cher. Je vais rentrer dans la concurrence à partir de lundi, je ne serais peut-être plus la boutique qui vend pour le moins cher. Mais tant pis, je fais confiance aux produits d'Harry. Je vous ai parlé d'Harry ?

…

Harry avait mangé sans grand appétit, pensant encore au blondinet, cherchant à savoir s'il pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance. En une semaine, il avait réussi à l'amadouer, faire dormir le lion qu'il y avait en lui. Ils avaient partagé énormément de choses en si peu de temps. Harry était même étonné de leur rapprochement si rapide, pas qu'il était difficile ni fermer d'esprit. Mais il était méfiant face à chaque nouvelle amitié qui pouvait cacher une envie de profits ou autre. Et Draco avait réussi à pénétrer dans son cercle d'amis sans aucun problème. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment ça c'était fait.

Ça avait dû commencer quand le blond lui avait avoué qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble. Puis s'en était suivit leur « travail en commun » dans la boutique du même blond. Puis le partage du chocolat chaud dont sa mère avait le secret. Les évènements s'étaient enchaînés. Et il ne le remarquait que maintenant. Il l'avait vu chaque jour. Et les rares fois où il ne l'avait pas vu, ils avaient continué de discuter par SMS.

Il en avait assez de réfléchir. Mais la tête blonde et les yeux gris revenaient sans cesse, l'empêchant de penser à autre chose.

Il décida de faire un tour chez son parrain, revenu de l'étranger il y avait de cela quelques jours. Peut-être qu'il oublierait un peu le sujet.

…

Draco avait passé toute la journée sur la tombe de ses parents, sous le froid, oubliant la faim, la soif, parlant encore et encore.

- Blaise est devenu papa, annonça-t-il avec un sourire doux. Je suis devenu parrain. Elle est très mignonne. Un peu de Pansy et de Blaise. Vous vous rappelez de Pansy n'est-ce pas ? Celle qui s'accrochait toujours à moi et qui se jurait ma femme plus tard. Elle a découvert mon homosexualité et m'a aidé. Elle est chouette. Je suis désolé si vous ne voyez pas de suite au nom des Malfoy après moi. Mais je peux toujours adopté si l'envie m'en prend. Et si je trouve la bonne personne. Blaise dit toujours autant de bêtises, vous savez ? Une fois, je lui ai parlé d'Harry et il m'a annoncé que j'étais amoureux de lui. Mais j'ai décidé qu'un Malfoy ne devait pas s'attacher. Vous perdre a été très douloureux. Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. J'ai bien fait comprendre à Blaise que le terme amoureux n'était pas dans mon vocabulaire et je suis parti. Il a l'habitude de mes sauts d'humeur, tu me sermonnerais, Maman, si tu avais été là.

…

Harry était arrivé devant la porte de son parrain. Il devait être un peu plus de quatre heures. Il se dit qu'il devait être à la maison. Ils étaient dimanche après tout.

Il toqua à la porte. Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre un grand bruit puis un juron étouffé par la porte. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Pas du tout calme, le parrain.

- Harry ?

- Salut.

Sirius eut un grand sourire avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- C'est quand la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ? Rit le plus vieux en amenant le brun chez lui.

- Quand tu as décidé de faire carrière ailleurs ? Suggéra Harry, d'un air narquois.

- N'exagère pas ! Protesta l'autre. Je m'occupe bien des affaires à l'étranger qu'a suscité le « Lupus », non ?

Les deux hommes rirent autour d'un verre et conversèrent un bon moment. Sirius demanda des nouvelles de ses parents qui habitaient pas très loin d'Harry puis de Remus Lupin.

Sirius l'invita à manger avec lui au restaurant, annulant ainsi sa visite du soir. Harry plaisanta sur la libido de son parrain un peu trop réveiller à son âge. Ce que l'autre prit en s'offusquant faussement.

- Je n'ai que 45 ans, jeune homme, répliqua Black en le regardant de haut. Je suis sûr que ta vie sexuelle est aussi plate qu'une mer d'huile.

Harry s'étouffa avec sa purée et il crut la recracher par le nez. Mais non. Il rougit furieusement, lançant un regard noir à son parrain qui lui souriait narquoisement.

- C'est pas tes affaires, répondit-il sèchement.

- Des choses à cacher ? Répliqua innocemment le plus vieux.

- Tu cherches des choses à vendre à mon père, devina le brun en plissant les yeux. Rien que pour le charrier. Mais sache que tu ne sauras rien. Pas plus que lui.

Sirius Black grimaça. Son filleul était trop malin pour son bien. Il ne pourrait plus tenir James en laisse ni avoir de moyens de pression sur le brun.

Alors il ne dit plus rien à ce sujet, demandant comment allait le petit Teddy Lupin dont Harry était le parrain. La conversation se ranima.

Il devait être un peu plus de vingt-deux heures lorsqu'ils sortirent du restaurant, riant d'une blague de Sirius quand Harry sentit son portable vibré. Intrigué, il s'arrêta et se demanda pourquoi Seamus Finnegan, son très cher ami, l'appelait.

- Salut mon pote ! Lança directement le barman. Je te dérange ?

- Non ça va, répondit Harry en s'éloignant un peu de son parrain. J'allais rentrer. Un souci ?

- Je voulais juste te dire que ton pote là, le blondie, il est chez moi. Ça fait deux heures qu'il essaye de se soûler avec toutes les boissons de la carte. Des plus soft au plus hard. Tu t'es disputé avec lui ou quoi ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui, répliqua sèchement Harry. Et ce n'est pas mes affaires. Pourquoi m'appeler pour ça ?

- Bah il semblait déprimer en arrivant chez nous, expliqua Seamus. Et il était pas comme l'autre fois. Alors je me suis dit que tu étais le plus apte à comprendre ses réactions. Et puis il ne tient presque plus debout, ramène-le s'il te plaît ! Ça fait de la mauvaise pub pour mon bar !

Et il raccrocha sur ces bonnes paroles. Harry soupira. Vraiment, il ne se passerait jamais un seul jour où il n'entendrait pas le nom de Draco Malfoy ?

- Un souci avec un ami ? Demanda poliment Sirius.

- Je dois y aller, répondit Harry. Je suis désolé. Merci pour la soirée, et passe le jour de Noël. Je crois bien que c'est au tour de Papa et Maman d'organiser quelque chose ce jour-là avec tout le monde.

Ils se quittèrent sur ce prochain rendez-vous et Harry prit le métro. Il en avait pour presque une heure de trajet jusque chez lui. Malfoy avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de s'être soûlé de la sorte.

…

Draco était soûl. Il en était sûr. Pourtant, son esprit était étrangement lucide. Il était avachi sur le comptoir, le visage caché à moitié par un bras, l'autre tenant une « _Bieraubeurre_ ». Vraiment, il aimait bien cette boisson. Meilleur que ce whisky-pur-feu qui lui avait arraché la gorge !

Luna, la fille aussi blonde que lui, avait essayé de lui parler de petites créatures flottantes au-dessus de sa tête, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Mais il l'avait ignoré en buvant une liqueur infecte de citrouille. Il venait d'en découvrir l'existence. Et il rêvait d'en oublier le goût.

Il était vingt-trois heures passé et le barman balayait le sol pendant que la blonde essuyait les verres de son éternel air rêveur. Il savait qu'il devait partir. Mais il était bien là. Personne ne se souciait de lui, Blaise n'était pas là, ses parents étaient morts et enterrés.

Ses parents étaient morts il y a cinq ans.

À cette pensée, il avala d'une traite sa bière et en recommanda une. Il paya sa consommation à nouveau et regarda les bulles éclatés dans son verre.

Un sourire stupide se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Malfoy ?

Qu'il perdit tout de suite face à cette voix.

- Potty ?

Il s'était retourné en posant sa question et c'était bien lui. Les mêmes cheveux en pétard, des yeux verts incroyables et un physique agréable.

- Je suis venu te chercher, annonça le brun en s'approchant de lui. On m'a dit que tu n'étais pas capable de rentrer tout seul.

- C'est ridicule, grogna le blond en lançant un regard noir à Seamus qui venait de prendre le brun dans une accolade virile. Je suis très lucide et j'ai pas besoin d'aide !

Il essaya de descendre de son tabouret avec classe… mais il ne réussit qu'à glisser au sol. Foutu corps bourré ! Son esprit était intact pourtant ! Foutu esprit intact ! Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se bourrer jusqu'à l'oubli hein ?!

Il ne fit pas attention aux mains larges et puissantes qui l'avaient pris sous l'aisselle et le suivit docilement, insultant son corps d'être aussi lâche.

…

Un peu plus loin, chez Sirius Black, ce dernier tenait son portable dans une main, attendant joyeusement que son contact réponde. Il était vingt-trois heures et alors ?

- Mon pote ! S'écria Sirius joyeusement. Devine quoi ?

- Tu t'es trouvé un cerveau assez performant qui te dit que ce n'est pas une heure pour importuner les honnêtes gens dans leur honnêtes sommeils ? Proposa l'autre en grognant.

- J'ai eu ton fils aujourd'hui ! Lâcha Black en roulant des yeux. Ce petit bout de chou est venu me rendre visite et vient de partir ! Il avait un rendez-vous galant. J'en suis sûr !

- Quoi ?! S'écria James Potter, réveillé comme jamais. Mais pourquoi toi tu sais et pas moi hein ? C'est mon fils !

- Et c'est mon filleul ! Jubilait l'autre. On est souvent plus ouvert aux parrains qu'aux pères.

- C'est pour me dégoûter que tu m'appelles ? Répliqua sèchement James en se levant, laissant ainsi sa femme tranquille.

- Je t'informe des nouveautés et des derniers potins et tu me prends comme ça, Prongs ? Soupira Sirius, faussement navré. Je ne vais pas venir à ta soirée de Noël si c'est comme ça.

- Va te faire foutre, ricana Prongs. De toute manière, je ne t'inviterais pas, Padfoot.

- Ton fils m'a invité.

- Je vais le déshériter.

- Il est déjà plus riche que toi.

- Rien à foutre.

…

Harry posa son fardeau dans le lit dudit fardeau avec un soupir.

Ils avaient titubés jusque chez le blond avant de se rappeler qu'il ne connaissait pas le code d'entrée. Puis Draco lui avait marmonné une succession de chiffres et ils étaient entrés.

Le blond se fit enlever les chaussures docilement, les yeux fermés. Il était fatigué. Et sentir ses couvertures et son matelas sous lui le rendaient cotonneux.

- Je vais bien trop souvent chez toi, grogna une voix près de lui.

- Tu n'aimes pas chez moi, Potty ? Demanda le blond en ouvrant un œil agacé.

- C'est juste qu'on ne se connait pas vraiment, soupira Harry après lui avoir enlevé sa chemise. C'est pas bien d'aller chez des inconnus.

- On est des inconnus pour toi, Potty ? Grogna Draco en essayant de le repousser. Alors que tu es en train de me déshabiller et que tu as veillé sur moi pendant ma poussée de fièvre ? On n'est pas des inconnus alors qu'on s'est embrassé. D'accord ?

Le silence lui répondit. Alors il s'affala sur son lit en grognant contre les idiots bigleux.

- Et les inconnus, souffla le blond en tournant sa tête vers lui, ça sait pas que l'autre a plus de parents. Toi, tu sais que mes parents sont six pieds sous terre. Et je vais te dire quelque chose… ça fait cinq ans aujourd'hui qu'ils m'ont fait orphelins. Mais c'est un secret entre inconnus. D'accord ?

Il avait murmuré ses dernières paroles avant de s'endormir, ne sachant pas qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui, Harry avait tout entendu, et qu'il s'était senti terriblement mal. Lui avait encore ses deux parents. Lui savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux en cas de besoin, il pouvait trouver en eux une oreille attentive. Mais Draco n'avait plus de parents et ne devait compter que sur lui-même. Devant trouver des idées par lui-même.

Et à ce moment-là, Harry comprit qu'il n'était pas qu'une des nouvelles cibles de Draco Malfoy le détaillant. Il était bien plus.

Une larme coula sur le visage pâle de l'endormi, faisant se serrer le cœur d'Harry. Il l'essuya et en s'approchant de lui, il entendit dans un souffle un « Maman » plein de tristesse.

Harry Potter n'eut qu'un seul geste à ce moment-là. Il s'allongea, tout habillé, derrière le blond et le prit dans ses bras, respirant l'odeur qui dégageait de l'autre.

Il était bien là. Comme à sa place.

Et lorsqu'il s'endormit, minuit sonnait. Et la neige tomba légèrement pour la troisième fois de l'année, danse tendre et triste à la fois, fondant au contact de la réalité, trace éphémère dans un monde sans pitié.

* * *

**J'aime beaucoup les Maraudeurs, et vous ?**

**EliH**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello le monde ! Merci pour les reviews et je réponds surtout à Ladydragonfly: Le début est quasi celui pareil que celui de la semaine dernière et c'est totalement voulu =) C'était pour marquer le fait que Harry fait vraiment ce qu'il fait tous les dimanches et a la même pensée tous les dimanches matins haha J'ai reçu la même réflexion une fois, d'une autre lectrice ;) Contente que tu l'ais fait remarqué dans ta review.**_

_**Et Nescuik, demain, c'est aujourd'hui !**_

_**1ère apparition de Teddy ! Il a dix ans ! Je crois...**_

* * *

_**Lundi 12 décembre 2005:**_

Un claquement de porte réveilla Draco. Un mal de crâne le maintenait à présent dans la réalité. Et il eut étrangement froid.

En soupirant, tentant de se remémorer sa journée de la veille, il se leva. Il avait besoin de calmer cette gueule de bois. Alors il sortit directement, direction cuisine. Mais en passant dans le salon, la douce odeur du cacao effleura ses narines et son regard se tourna directement sur la table basse. Une tasse de chocolat aux guimauves flottantes s'y trouvait, avec quelques tartines.

Il regarda ce petit déjeuner d'un air étonné. Qui avait bien pu entrer ainsi dans son appartement et lui préparer ça ? Blaise aurait plutôt été du genre à piller son frigo qu'autre chose.

Il prit la tasse et reconnut le goût du chocolat Potterien. Alors comme ça, Potter était passé.

Il chercha son portable un peu partout et le retrouva dans la cuisine.

Plusieurs messages l'attendaient mais pour l'instant, le message le plus récent l'intriguait. Potter lui avait écrit il y a de cela deux minutes à peine.

…

From _Harry Potter_

_N'oublie pas de prendre ton petit déjeuner._

…

Un roulement des yeux exaspéré et un discret sourire en coin plus tard, Draco avala le tout et se prépara à aller travailler. Il le remercierait plus tard.

Et ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'il se rappela d'Harry. En effet, une étrangère était venue pour prendre plusieurs de ses produits, épuisants ainsi tout son stock de chaussures. Tant mieux, s'était-il dit. Les chaussures du « _Lupus_ » compléteraient mieux sa devanture. Et c'était vers les coups de midi qu'il avait cru voir Harry Potter. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui, cet homme tenait un enfant dans ses bras.

Il avait pourtant la même carrure et les mêmes cheveux indisciplinés… il rêvait décidemment éveillé. Mais pour avoir le cœur net, il laissa Millicent seule un moment, son sandwich toujours dans la main et sortit rattraper le jeune homme.

- Harry ? Appela-t-il. S'il ne se retournait pas, ce n'était pas lui.

Mais il se retourna. Le petit garçon toujours dans ses bras.

- Draco, salua le brun avec un air légèrement hésitant.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, le silence s'établissant. Draco ne savait pas quoi dire. En voyant Harry se retourner, il s'était rappelé leur rencontre de la veille, comment le brun l'avait ramené et leur petite conversation grotesque.

- C'est qui ce monsieur ? Demanda le petit garçon, brisant ainsi le silence gêné des deux adultes.

- Je te présente Draco Malfoy, répondit précipitamment Harry. Un… collègue de travail. Draco, je te présente Teddy Lupin, mon filleul.

Draco essaya de placer un sourire sur son visage. Mais d'après le regard du brun, c'était pas ça. Il n'aimait pas les gamins. Sauf sa filleule.

- Bonjour… Teddy, salua finalement Draco en prenant un masque de sérieux en tendant la main.

Teddy le regarda, puis sa main, puis le regarda à nouveau.

- J'ai faim moi ! S'écria-t-il. Harry ! Tu avais pourtant dit qu'il y avait des marrons chauds dans les parages, non ?

- Teddy ! S'offusqua le brun.

- Ce n'est rien, Potter, lâcha Draco avec un rictus. Je sais où il y en a. À côté de la bouche de métro. Je vais vous y conduite.

- Merci, fit le jeune parrain en mettant son filleul à terre pour qu'il marche un peu. Il avait dix ans après tout ! Pas cinq !

- Je voulais te remercier aussi pour hier, déclara le blond après quelques secondes de silence. Et pour ce matin. Je suis désolé que tu m'ais retrouvé totalement soûl. Mais… je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris.

- Oh, c'est pas grave, rougit le brun en se rappelant son dernier geste de la veille. C'est normal entre… collègue.

Draco n'ajouta rien, se sentant intérieurement insulté face au « Collègue de travail » qu'il lui sortait depuis tout à l'heure.

Draco paya les marrons, ce qui fit protester Harry. Mais le blond n'en avait rien à faire. Ils étaient dans son quartier, alors il payait. Ils se dirigèrent vers un petit parc et Teddy prit le sachet d'un air méfiant, comme si le blond y avait mis quelque chose de suspect mais croqua dans un marron et mâchonna avec bonheur.

- Je passerais demain ou tout à l'heure pour des nouveaux sacs, déclara Draco en terminant son propre sandwich. Et peut-être commander d'autres chaussures. On m'a dévalisé tout à l'heure.

- Mais tu n'as même pas encore testé ceux que tu as commandés, protesta Harry en enlevant les miettes qu'avait fait Teddy sur son manteau. Rien ne te dit que ça marchera.

- J'ai un goût prononcé pour la mode, répliqua Draco. Je sais ce qui marche et ce qui ne marche pas. Je suis plutôt confiant dans mes capacités. Et puis, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, je te fais confiance.

Harry ne put s'arracher à la vue d'un Draco lui souriant gentiment, lui montrant une partie qu'il ne voyait que trop rarement. Ils étaient tous les deux dans leur bulle. Et ils se sentaient bien.

- J'ai fait tomber mes marrons chauds ! Se plaignit d'un coup une petite voix près d'eux.

Harry fut le premier à briser le contact et s'occupa rapidement de son filleul.

- Mais comment as-tu fait, grommela le brun en ramassant les fruits.

- Y'en avait trop, répondit Teddy en boudant.

- Je vais aller en racheter, annonça le blond en se levant.

- Pas question, répliqua Harry en regardant le sachet bon à jeter. Tu as déjà payé, je ne vais pas te refaire payer pour la maladresse de mon propre filleul. Je vais y aller. Teddy, reste avec Draco, veux-tu ? Et pas de protestations ! Je reviens vite.

Harry s'en alla rapidement du parc où ils s'étaient installés mais eut un doute. Par où était-ce ?

Le silence s'était abattu quand Harry était parti précipitamment. Draco n'aimait pas les enfants. Trop bruyant, trop exigeant, manipulateur et sale aussi. Il n'aimait pas ça. Mais ce gamin était le filleul d'Harry. Il devait faire un effort. Un tout petit effort.

- Alors ? Demanda Draco en feignant une indifférence polie. Tu as quel âge ?

- Je ne t'aime pas.

Draco tourna la tête vers le petit garçon châtain assit à côté de lui qui le fixait, l'air mauvais.

Allons bon, qu'avait-il fait ? Quand il disait qu'il n'aimait pas les gosses, c'était aussi parce que c'était réciproque.

- Je vais t'avouer quelque chose, microbe, déclara Draco en plissant les yeux. Je ne t'aime pas non plus. Les gamins dans ton genre, j'aime pas. Vous n'êtes que de petits sauvages indisciplinés avec une grosse tête.

- Et moi, répliqua Teddy en plissant aussi des yeux, je n'aime pas les hommes qui ont des bâtons dans le cul ! Et tu me piqueras jamais mon parrain !

Avouons-le, Draco Malfoy fut choqué d'entendre une expression pareille dans la bouche innocente d'un enfant. Si innocents les morveux l'étaient. Mais il ne répondit pas à l'insulte, préférant rebondir sur la deuxième phrase.

- Et si je te piquais ton parrain hein ? Susurra-t-il. Tu vas faire quoi ? Pleurer ?

- Je crierais au viol ! Cria Teddy, rouge de colère. C'est mon parrain ! Pas touche !

- Et si je te disais que c'était mon copain, hein ? Contra le blond. Mon meilleur pote et s'il devait choisir entre toi et moi, il me choisirait parce qu'il s'en fiche de toi ?

- Il s'en fiche pas de moi ! Hurla finalement le plus jeune, les poings serrés.

- Alors pourquoi il est parti en te laissant tout seul, hein ?

Draco se sentait stupide de s'énerver contre un enfant. Mais c'était lui qui avait commencé et qu'est-ce qu'il était agaçant ! C'était quoi ces expressions trop crues à entendre de la bouche d'un enfant ? Décidément, que devenait ce monde !

- J'ai vu que tu voulais me piquer Harry ! Répondit rageusement Teddy en se mettant sur le banc, dépassant ainsi le blond de toute sa petite hauteur. Alors on va met… mettre les choses… au clair ! T'as pas le droit de te rapprocher d'Harry parce que tu es méchant, et parce que tu fais comme les gosses de riches qui se prennent pas pour de la merde ! Des gens comme ça, ça peut rendre Harry malheureux ! Alors le touche pas !

- Teddy ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout sur le banc hein ?

Le garçon se tourna vers le brun, puis vers le blond, puis vers le brun. Son visage se décomposa et de grosses larmes coulèrent sur son visage enfantin.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Paniqua Harry en déposant ses courses par terre et prenant son filleul dans ses bras.

- Manipulateur, je le savais, grogna le blond à côté de lui.

- Draco ! S'offusqua le brun en frottant le dos du plus jeune. Teddy n'est pas comme ça. Il est très calme d'habitude. Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant mon absence ? Teddy, arrête de pleurer, regarde, je t'ai acheté ton sandwich préféré ! Celui avec du thon et de la mayonnaise !

Le garçon essuya ses larmes en tournant la tête vers le sandwich, la mine boudeuse.

- Tu me quitterais pas, hein ? Pleurnicha-t-il en s'accrochant à son parrain.

- Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? S'étonnait de plus en plus le brun.

- Ton filleul est possessif, l'informa Draco en regardant droit devant lui.

- Quoi ? S'étonna encore plus l'objet de la dispute. Teddy, mange ton sandwich, tu dois avoir faim. Et ta grand-mère me tuerait si je te laissais sauter un repas.

Le garçon renifla avant de manger son repas d'un air morose. Il ne voulait pas que son parrain se fasse gronder.

- Tu en as mis du temps, Potter, fit remarquer Draco lorsque le calme revint enfin.

- Je me suis perdu, s'excusa platement l'autre. Je ne connais pas très bien ces environs alors le temps que je retrouve le vendeur, je suis passé par une sandwicherie.

Draco voulut continuer la conversation, ne serait-ce que pour voir ce microbe ragé dans son coin. Mais ce dernier savait s'y prendre. Il prit tout le temps d'Harry pendant toute la durée de son repas. Draco Malfoy s'ennuya follement en ce début d'après-midi.

…

- Je suis désolé de prendre ton temps, dit le brun lorsque Teddy eut fini de manger. Tu dois surement avoir des choses à faire.

- Hum ? Ah non ne t'inquiète pas, se reprit Draco en sortant de ses pensées. Millicent s'occupe de tout. Je lui fais confiance pour ça.

Et Harry eut un pincement au cœur. Alors comme ça, à elle aussi il lui faisait confiance ?

- Je pense que je vais retourner au « _Trio d'Or _», déclara sèchement le brun en relevant son filleul et rangeant les ordures. Merci de ta compagnie.

- Harry, attends ! S'étonna le blond en se relevant. Je vais faire un saut dans ma boutique pour chercher de l'argent, je te raccompagne. Comme ça, je ferais mes commandes plus tôt. En voiture ?

Harry hésita. Faire tout le chemin avec le blond ? Séduisante idée.

- Non on rentre ! S'écria Teddy en s'agrippant à la manche de son parrain.

- Teddy ! S'offusqua le brun. Tu sais que ce n'est pas poli du tout comme réaction ? Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui, hein ?

La mine boudeuse du garçon lui répondit, le faisait soupirer.

- Excuse-le, reprit-il en s'adressant à Draco. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Il est très calme d'habitude.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, fit le blond en jubilant intérieurement.

Bien fait pour le gamin.

Ils retournèrent à « _Boucle d'Or _» rapidement. Draco les invitant à entrer, faisant plus chaud à l'intérieur.

- Draco ! S'écria une voix féminine. Je me suis demandée où tu étais passé ! Tu te rends compte que ça presque deux heures que tu es parti comme ça ?

Millicent s'approcha de lui, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux. Ce que remarqua tout de suite Harry. Et qui l'agaça profondément.

- Ce n'est rien, je suis désolé, fit Draco en continuant d'avancer vers le fond de la boutique. J'ai rencontré un a… un collègue de travail. Je vais le raccompagner avec son filleul et passer une commande de chaussures supplémentaires chez lui.

- Oh ! S'écria à nouveau la jeune femme en voyant Teddy. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il es mignon ! Tu as quel âge, hein ? Tu t'appelles comment ?

Teddy ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul, satisfaisant l'égo d'Harry. Elle n'aurait pas la sympathie de son filleul, foi de Potter.

Quant à Draco, un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres, le morveux avait peur d'une gaga d'enfant.

- Millicent, laisse le tranquille, je vais y aller, annonça Draco en mettant son manteau, tu m'appelles sur mon portable en cas de problème.

- Comme d'habitude, fit la jeune femme en se redressant. À tout à l'heure.

Harry suivit le blond, un bref contact visuel entre Millicent et lui en signe d'au revoir. Cette femme l'horripilait. Déjà l'autre fois quand elle avait refusé de lui donner l'adresse de Draco. Puis le même jour, lorsqu'elle était venue prendre des nouvelles de Draco. Ça l'avait énervé de voir qu'elle était entrée sans difficulté, sans demander le code ni rien. Tellement agaçant. Et aujourd'hui, elle agressait presque son filleul en lui proposant un bonbon. Une autre victoire pour lui.

Le trajet en voiture se fit à peu près tranquillement. Teddy se plaignant toujours de quelque chose et Draco répliquant toujours d'une quelconque manière. Harry fut impuissant face à la joute verbale totalement infantile qui se livrait dans la voiture. Mais voir une autre facette de Teddy et Draco en valait la peine. Un sourire ne quitta plus son visage, même s'il avait l'air idiot comme ça.

- Vas-y, microbe, déclara le blond en fermant la porte de sa voiture à clé. Remercie-moi de t'avoir ramené ici !

- Rêve ! Moi, je voulais pas de ta voiture ! J'ai failli vomir !

- Tu voulais que je te laisse tout seul sur le trottoir peut-être ? Et je conduis très bien ! N'est-ce pas Harry ?

- Euh…

- Tu n'aurais pas pu me laisser sur le trottoir, le vieux ! Harry n'aurait jamais accepté ça ! N'est-ce pas Harry ?

- Euh…

Le regard ambré de son filleul et celui, gris, de Draco le déstabilisèrent. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ?

- On va entrer ? Suggéra-t-il en s'enfuyant. Il fait froid.

Il ne vit pas les regards meurtriers que s'échangèrent les deux autres, et ne put qu'entendre la dispute qui reprenait. C'était d'un puéril.

- De retour ! Annonça Harry en enlevant son manteau. On vous a manqué ?

- Mais où est Teddy ? S'alarma la mère de ce dernier.

- Derrière, soupira Harry en prenant un verre d'eau. Il… s'amuse.

Draco et Teddy entrèrent en même temps, continuant sur un sujet qui dépassait toutes les personnes se trouvant dans le magasin.

- Maman ! S'écria finalement le plus jeune en sautant dans les bras de Nymphadora Lupin.

Draco lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour une seule personne dans la salle. Une femme âgée d'une soixantaine d'années ou plus, aux cheveux d'un noir profond. Il était comme statufié, son visage exprimant son incompréhension et… une douleur extrême.

Sentant le regard insistant du jeune homme, cette femme interrompit la conversation qu'elle avait avec son gendre et se tourna vers lui.

Elle eut un choc et se leva aussi.

- Maman ?

* * *

**Teddy ressemble-t-il à tous les gosses de 10 ans ?**

**Vous vous en doutez, Narcissa est morte depuis belle lurette et cette femme n'est personne d'autre que... ?**

**EliH**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre très calme avant la grosse tempête HPDM qui revient demain ! Enfin...**_

_**Ah au fait: Merci pour vos réponses sur Andromeda x) J'ai remarqué que certaines avaient oublié son nom et l'appelaient: La mère de Nymphadora, la soeur brune de Narcissa... Bref, ça m'a bien éclaté x) Je vois que vous aimer bien les devinettes héhé :p**_

* * *

_**Mardi 13 décembre 2005:**_

Ce matin-là, Draco avait appelé Millicent. Il lui avait donné sa journée de congé et « _Boucle d'Or _» avait été fermée exceptionnellement un mardi. Cela avait inquiété la jeune femme au début, mais Draco l'avait rassurée. Une affaire de famille. Alors elle n'avait rien ajouté, trop heureuse de profiter de son petit ami du moment.

Le blond, quant à lui, repensait encore à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, dans la boutique d'Harry…

…

_- Maman ?_

_Le silence s'était abattu dans la boutique, où se trouvait le couple Tonks, Lupin, et le trio._

_Teddy avait eu envie de lui faire comprendre que cette dame âgée était sa grand-mère. Mais les larmes qu'il avait vu coulé des yeux du blond l'en avait empêché. Il avait été détestable avec lui, mais il était intelligent. Il savait quand il devait se taire._

_- Vous devez-vous tromper, jeune homme, commença aimablement Madame Tonks. Je m'appelle Andromeda Tonks. Nous ne nous connaissons pas._

_- Je…, balbutia Draco en essuyant ses larmes traitresses. Je suis désolé, sur le coup, vous m'avez rappelé ma mère, Narcissa Malfoy. Anciennement Black._

_Tout le monde tressaillit face à cette nouvelle. Black ? Harry tourna un regard halluciné vers Andromeda. Était-il possible qu'ils appartiennent à la même famille ?_

…

Draco regarda son horloge murale. Il n'était qu'onze heures. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et avait finalement fait un peu de rangement dans son appartement au petit matin, trompant ainsi l'heure jusqu'au rendez-vous prévu à quinze heures. Il avait éteint son portable, pour plus de tranquillité et se remémorait sa rencontre avec Andromeda Tonks.

…

_- Narcissa ? Répéta la vieille femme en tremblant. Mon Dieu._

_Elle s'était assise, son mari lui tenant la main fermement._

_- Alors tu es son fils ? Demanda-t-elle lorsque les tremblements cessèrent._

_Un hochement de tête._

_- Tu as ses traits, murmura-t-elle en le fixant. Et la forme de ses yeux. Mais tu ressembles à Lucius. C'est indéniable._

_- Comment…_

_- Je connais ton père ? Compléta Andromeda en lui souriant doucement. Sa famille et la mienne étions très proches, tellement qu'un mariage arrangé avait été organisé entre lui et notre plus jeune sœur. Cissy était la seule blonde de notre famille et les Malfoy aiment la blondeur. Bella et moi avons les cheveux noirs d'encre, signe distinctif des Black._

…

Draco enfila son manteau et s'enroula le cou d'une écharpe. Il en avait marre d'attendre, il allait faire un tour dehors. Il vérifia qu'il avait tout et sortit de son appartement.

Il faisait froid et moche. Mais il ne pleuvait pas. Et il neigeait encore moins. D'ailleurs, quand neigerait-il ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention aux décorations de Noël qui envahissaient chaque centimètre carré de la rue. Des guirlandes, des lumières, des pères Noël et des flocons pleins les murs et les portes, du gui à chaque entrée, le son des clochettes et des chansons traditionnelles de Noël évoluaient dans l'air.

Il s'arrêta malgré tout devant une vitrine regorgeant de jouets. Son regard s'attardant sur un ours en peluche géant.

…

_- Votre plus jeune sœur ? Répéta Draco, les yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension. Ma mère n'avait qu'une sœur aînée, Bellatrix. Mais cette dernière est partie aux Etats-Unis avec son mari depuis plusieurs années._

_- Tu sais que nos familles sont plutôt du genre… spécial, sourit indulgemment Andromeda en l'invitant à s'asseoir plus près d'elle. La famille Black n'aime pas qu'on lui désobéisse. Et moi, j'ai désobéi. Tu connais le fonctionnement de Poudlard ? J'étais en SP, comme Narcissa et Bellatrix, comme ton père, comme toi, je suppose. Nous étions un peu l'élite future. Mais je suis tombé amoureuse de mon mari que tu vois là. Il était en L. Un artiste, un rêveur. Et cela n'a pas plu à mes parents. Je me suis enfuie avec Ted et j'ai été renié de la famille. Voilà pourquoi tu n'as jamais entendu parler de moi._

_Draco la regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Alors il lui restait de la famille ?_

…

Draco acheta finalement cet énorme ours en peluche. Avec un peu de chance, il ne verrait pas le microbe. Il donnerait le cadeau à sa tante et elle ferait la commission. Il mangeait un morceau dans le restaurant français où il avait dîné avec Harry, le regard dans le vague. Dans deux heures et demi, il connaitrait un peu plus de choses sur sa mère, et sur ce côté de la famille qui lui était inconnu.

…

_- Alors, murmura Draco en regardant la petite famille agglutinée dans la boutique. Tu es mon cousin ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Remus._

_- Je ne suis que le gendre, salua-t-il poliment en prenant Teddy dans ses bras._

_- Et le microbe, balbutia le blond. C'est mon petit cousin ?_

_- Tu as beaucoup de choses à savoir, déclara finalement Andromeda. Que dirais-tu de passer chez moi demain, à quinze heures ? Je te montrerais des photos de ta mère dans sa jeunesse, si tu veux. D'ailleurs, où est-elle ? Je pourrais lui montrer beaucoup de photos dossiers d'elle et te raconter nombre d'anecdotes._

_- Elle est morte, murmura Draco en souriant, l'air incertain. Accident de la route avec mon père, il y a cinq ans._

_Un silence gêné s'abattit sur le groupe._

_- Je ne le savais pas, soupira Andromeda. Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec ma famille depuis tellement longtemps._

_Draco hocha de la tête. Il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler. Retrouver une des sœurs de sa mère chez Harry Potter le déstabilisait déjà tellement !_

…

Le jeune homme retourna chez lui après son déjeuner. Il faisait trop froid dehors pour qu'il continue à y trainer. Il se résigna à attendre encore une heure et demie. Il connaissait à peu près le chemin, ayant regardé sur une carte plus tôt. C'était dans la banlieue, pas très loin.

Et s'il arrivait trop tôt, il était sûr de passer pour un jeune excité, ce qu'il n'était pas. Ou presque pas. Alors il attendait son heure en fixant son horloge égrené doucement les secondes.

…

_- Mais vous et Harry, tenta de comprendre Draco. Comment vous connaissez-vous ?_

_- Harry est le fils d'un de mes meilleurs amis, déclara le gendre en le regardant. Il est aussi le parrain de Teddy. D'ailleurs, un autre de mes meilleurs amis se trouvent appartenir aussi à ta famille. Sirius Black._

_Ce nom ne lui disait rien._

_- C'est mon parrain, expliqua Harry en grimaçant. C'est lui qui m'a légué le « _Lupus_ »._

_- On est tous lié quoi, ironisa le blond. Donc on est tous de la même famille ?_

_- Oh non ! S'écria Teddy. Je veux pas de lui dans ma famille !_

_- Et c'est réciproque le morveux, cingla Malfoy en le fusillant du regard._

_- Ils s'entendent plutôt bien, remarqua Nymphadora à voix haute, faisant grimacer les deux intéressés. _

…

Draco sonna à la porte. Ce fut sa cousine qui lui ouvrit, un sourire enjoué aux lèvres.

- Salut cousin ! Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle pendant qu'il entrait. Tu ne t'es pas perdu, j'espère ? Ça fait vraiment bizarre d'avoir un cousin. J'ai passé plus de trente-cinq ans sans frère ni sœur, ni oncle ni tante et…

- Chérie, laisse ton cousin tranquille, lui intima une voix masculine derrière eux.

- Remus ! Sourit sa femme. Draco, je te présente officiellement mon mari, Remus Lupin.

- Dora, soupira Remus, je pense que l'on s'est déjà assez présenté hier, laisse le tranquille, veux-tu ?

Sa femme se mit à bouder, faisant sourire tendrement sa moitié.

- Excuse-là, fit-il à Draco. Elle est surexcitée depuis hier.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis, sourit poliment le blond. Ah, j'ai aussi acheté quelque chose pour le mic… je veux dire, pour Teddy.

Remus ne put retenir son sourire doux, de se muer en sourire amusé. Teddy Bear hein ?

- Merci, fit-il en prenant le présent. Andromeda se trouve dans le salon, vous n'avez qu'à y aller. C'est tout droit. Nous vous laisserons tranquille.

* * *

**On dirait un chapitre qui sert pas à grand chose, mais je me dis que Draco a besoin de se ressourcer un peu. Et nous aussi !**

**EliH**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Je vous explique le pourquoi de ce chapitre: J'avais un trou dans cette fiction de l'avent et je ne savais pas quoi y mettre. Puis ma cousine m'a traîné, avec son mari et mon frère au cinéma pour regarder un film: Silent Hill. Gore, bizarre, illogique, beurk. J'ai passé les 1h30 qui ont suivis, les écouteurs dans les oreilles et les yeux fermés. Vachement valable hein ? Bah ça m'a fait penser au premier film d'horreur que j'ai vu, et qu'un de mes cousins avaient mis dans le lecteur DVD. Faut dire que j'ai pas tout vu, mais que ça m'a hanté des mois, et même encore. Alors Harry a pas le choix, il va devoir subir ma phobie des zombies.**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre dernier =) ça m'a fait plaisir que vous ne preniez pas la rencontre Draco / Tonks / Lupin un peu pourri haha. Je me rattrape ici même !**_

* * *

_**Mercredi 14 décembre 2005:**_

Harry hésitait à envoyer un message. À Draco Malfoy.

Il s'était senti impliquer dans l'histoire de Draco. Après tout, il connaissait la famille Tonks depuis quelques temps déjà, Nymphadora travaillant dans le même secteur que Neville, dans la police.

Remus l'avait rencontrée lors d'une petite fête en l'honneur du jeune homme et ils ne s'étaient plus jamais séparés, malgré leur dix années d'écart.

Lorsque Remus avait présenté la jeune femme comme sa copine officielle, Sirius avait failli faire une syncope. La fille de sa cousine ! Son meilleur ami sortait avec la fille de sa cousine ! Ils allaient vraiment faire parti de la même famille !

Avouons-le, James Potter profita de cette information allègrement pour embêter son frère de cœur. Et même après le mariage de Remus et Nymphadora.

Harry était le parrain de Teddy depuis dix bonnes années et jamais le nom de Narcissa ou Draco n'avaient passé à côté de ses oreilles.

Pourtant, il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Andromeda Tonks, rendant souvent visite au petit alors que ses parents étaient absents pour leur travail.

…

Il se prépara un chocolat chaud, chose qu'il faisait de plus en plus souvent. D'habitude, c'était un café qu'il prenait, pour se réveiller, mais le chocolat le rendait toujours de meilleur humeur. Il soupira. Il voulait aider. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais voir Draco Malfoy triste l'avait perturbé.

Alors il regarda pour la énième fois son portable, où un message avait été tapé, mais pas envoyé. Devait-il l'envoyer ? Ce n'était pas ses oignons, et pourtant, il voulait que ça le soit.

Hermione se serait encore moquer de lui en le traitant de « Sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin ». Mais il avait appris à aider les gens ! Même s'il se faisait dépouiller par le même clochard plusieurs fois quand il prenait le métro.

Il changea encore un mot dans son message et le regarda, le pouce sur « envoyer »

…

**To** _Dray_

_Salut à toi, un ciné ce soir ? J'y vais avec Hermione et Ron et je ne veux pas tenir la chandelle entre ces deux-la !_

…

En fait, il n'y avait pas de sortie ciné prévue, mais il ne voulait pas y aller juste à deux, ça paressait trop suspect et… il était trop mal à l'aise pour voir Draco seul. Et puis c'était vrai, Hermione et Ron commençaient enfin à se faire du rentre-dedans ! Ça faisait bien une dizaine d'année qu'ils se tournaient autour et Ron avait enfin pris son courage à deux mains en l'invitant quelques soirs pour un repas à deux. Rien que dans sa propre boutique, il avait l'impression d'être de trop…

Harry soupira. Et envoya le message. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

Alors il sortit pour débuter sa journée de travail.

…

Draco s'était senti étrangement apaiser après sa rencontre avec Andromeda. Ils avaient discuté longtemps, enfin, sa tante avait parlé et lui avait écouté. Ils avaient discuté tellement longtemps que Draco avait été invité à partager leur repas. Il ne voulait pas déranger et ce fut sa cousine qui le fit installer de force sur sa chaise et remplit elle-même son assiette de toutes sortes d'aliments.

Il découvrit en la personne de Remus Lupin, un homme calme et souriant, à l'écoute des autres, doux. Il sentait quand sa femme était trop envahissante avec son cousin et il lui en était reconnaissant. Teddy n'avait rien dit de tout le repas et il ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. C'était un gamin, un microbe après tout.

Mais quand il avait pris congé de la famille, le petit l'avait pris à part et lui avait soufflé un « merci » en le prenant dans ses petits bras.

Étonné, Draco avait fait de même avant que le Teddy ne le repousse en lui tirant la langue.

Sale gosse.

Mais il était parti, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Après avoir convaincu une habituée d'acheter quelques paires de chaussures, il s'installa sur une chaise et sortit son portable. Il l'avait senti vibrer une fois. Il espérait que ce n'était pas encore un des vieux vicieux du quartier qui insistaient. Un sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres en voyant son destinataire. Mais l'étonnement prit rapidement place. Un cinéma ? À quatre ?

…

**From** _Dray_

_Bah alors ? Tu as peur de t'ennuyer ?_

…

**From** _Potty_

_Rêve pas trop, je te propose de venir avec nous, mais si tu ne veux pas, tant pis._

…

**From** _Dray_

_Et vous allez regarder quoi ?_

…

**From** _Potty_

_On verra ça sur place. Tu as une préférence ?_

…

**From** _Dray_

_Non. Quelle heure ?_

…

**From** _Potty_

_19h30 on se rejoint devant le cinéma, on mange après chez Seamus, ça te va ?_

…

**From** _Dray_

_Pas de problème, je n'avais rien à faire de toute façon._

…

**From** _Potty_

_À tout à l'heure alors ;)_

…

Draco arriva avec un peu d'avance, mais il fut rejoint rapidement par le trio.

Hermione engagea de suite la conversation et pas une seule fois l'affaire familiale Malfoy/Tonks ne fut mise sur le tapis.

Draco trouva Harry distant, et il se dit qu'il fallait un moment d'adaptation avant qu'il ne s'approche de lui pour parler. Mais le brun était bizarre, il regardait à droite et à gauche comme s'ils étaient espionnés.

En vérité, Harry lançait des regards noirs à qui posait les yeux sur leur groupe. Draco ne passait pas inaperçu, et il n'avait pas apprécié les chuchotements qu'il avait cru percevoir.

_« Tu as vu son cul ? »_

_« Il est trop beau ! Et si on lui parlait ? »_

_« Si seulement tu lui ressemblais… »_

Ça l'agaçait. Alors il ne prenait pas part à la conversation.

- Potty, murmura une voix à son oreille, un film particulier à voir ?

- Hein quoi ? Sursauta l'autre en se retournant. Non vas-y, choisis ! On te laisse l'honneur de choisir.

Draco le regarda suspicieusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui ? Était-il trop occupé à faire rougir les filles sous ses regards verts ? Les chuchotis n'étaient pas très discrets, les jeunes de nos jours alors ! Mais il s'exécuta. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant. Les comédies n'étaient pas son genre. Trop niais, trop… gamin. Les films d'action, encore moins, trop bruyant selon lui. Puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire mauvais.

- « _L'armée des morts _», déclara-t-il. Ça a l'air pas mal.

Le trio tourna la tête vers l'affiche du film. Et Hermione et Ron tournèrent la tête vers Harry. Un Harry terriblement pâle.

- Ça vous va ? Demanda Draco en voyant les deux regards emplis de pitié des amis d'Harry.

- Ron et moi, c'est bon, répondit prudemment Hermione. Mais Harry…

- C'est très bien comme choix, coupa l'autre. Je vais prendre les tickets.

- Tu ne vas pas payer pour moi ! S'offusqua Draco en sortant son portefeuille.

- Je paye, affirma le brun en poussant l'autre. J'ai perdu à un pari stupide, alors je paye les places. Alors tu sors que dalle.

C'était un mensonge, il n'avait fait aucun pari. Mais il ne voulait pas que Draco paye alors qu'il se sentait mal. Et puis il avait trainé ses deux meilleurs amis ici alors qu'ils ne voulaient pas. Mon Dieu, qu'avait-il fait dans ses vies antérieures pour devoir visionner un film d'horreur ? Il allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque, il en était sûr. Qu'on l'achève avant !

Ron et Hermione s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, la jeune femme insista pour qu'il se mette à côté d'elle. Ainsi, Draco se mettait à côté de lui.

Harry tremblait légèrement, il avait peur. Très peur. Il était de plus en plus pâle à mesure que les lumières s'éteignaient et que les bandes-annonces passaient.

Il essayait d'ignorer les coups d'œil furtifs que lui lançaient ses deux amis.

Merde, pourquoi il n'avait pas apporté ses écouteurs ? Il aurait pu éviter les hurlements et les râles de morts !

Il passa la première partie du film à sursauter et à couiner. Il poussa même un cri très peu digne d'un homme quand un hurlement aigu traversa la salle. Une fille venait de s'enfuir de la salle, elle avait eu trop peur. Il avait envie de faire comme elle. Quelle idée avait-il eu d'accepter ? C'était pas pour lui les films d'horreur ! Pourquoi pas une gentille comédie toute simple ?

Au moment où les protagonistes se cachèrent dans le centre commercial avec une femme enceinte zombie, il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Ce n'était pas exagérer, il n'avait pas honte d'avoir peur de… d'êtres humains entre la vie et la mort, qui perdaient leurs chairs et leurs muscles et sentaient la pourriture au fil des jours, avec des membres désarticulés et... Et…

AAAAAAAH!

Il sursauta. Il fallait qu'il sorte.

Tant pis s'il passait pour une poule mouillée à côté de Draco.

Il bouscula un peu le blond, ignorant les appels d'Hermione et Ron. Il était traumatisé pour trois bon mois. Il allait sursauter dès que son micro-onde s'activerait, dès qu'un bruit suspect se ferait entendre.

Mais au moment où il dépassait le blond, il sentit que ce dernier se levait aussi. Voilà, il faisait rater une séance de cinéma à Draco. Il avait raté son idée, faire sourire le blond.

Honteux de lui, il sortit brusquement de la salle et respira mieux en sentant l'air froid de la rue.

- Harry ?

Draco était bien derrière lui, il avait l'air soucieux.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Je suis désolé, grimaça le brun. Je ne suis pas très fan des films d'horreur.

- Je m'en suis douté, fit Draco en avançant un peu. Déjà à ta tête quand j'ai décidé du film, mais comme tu n'as rien dit, je n'ai pas insisté, et puis tu as commencé à paniquer au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avançait. Tu aurais pu le dire que tu ne voulais pas.

- Je ne voulais pas vous embêter, grimaça l'autre. D'habitude, Ron et Hermione évitent de regarder un film d'horreur en ma présence, ils savent à quel point je déteste ça. Mais comme ça pouvait te faire plaisir, je n'ai pas cherché à protester.

Le silence lui répondit, et il se sentit bête. Terriblement bête. Il était nul d'avoir pensé rendre le sourire au blond de cette façon. Puis d'un coup, il se sentit emprisonner dans une étreinte chaude et forte. Mais cette étreinte était… tressautante.

- Merde, je n'ai jamais cru que je pourrais autant me retenir de rire devant tes réactions, réussit-il à dire entre deux rires. Si tu avais vu comment tu sursautais dès que le son montait ! Et tes couinements étaient excellents !

Harry n'arrivait pas à se vexer. C'était chaud, son cœur battait un peu trop vite et il se sentait rougir.

- Merci Harry, souffla Draco en le serrant encore une fois dans son étreinte. Ça m'a fait du bien.

Le brun contempla le regard pétillant de son vis-à-vis et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Finalement, il avait réussi.

- On va les attendre dans le bar ? Proposa le blond en lui tendant la main. Je vais te réconforter comme il se doit, susurra-t-il.

Le regard horrifié qui lui répondit fit encore plus rire le blond qui se reçut une claque sur la tête avant de suivre un Harry vexé. Il avait raté un autre moyen de contact avec le brun, mais l'avoir pris dans ses bras l'avait rempli de joie. Comment convertir un hétéro aux joies de l'homosexualité ? Il en était peut-être proche ?

* * *

**J'ai eu peur rien qu'en relisant ce chapitre... Mais c'est pas ma faute ! il faisait noir et il était tard, dans ma chambre... Je HAIS les zombies ! Qui est le débile totalement crétin qui a sorti le premier cette idée hein ? Je déteste ça !**

**EliH**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Je suis bien contente que certaines ressentent ce que je ressens... Zombie, eurk**_

_**Les jardins de Kew, vous connaissez ? Je viens de faire une recherche dessus et je me sens ridicule avec mon micro mot: jardin de Kew. Surtout quand on voit la magnificence de ces jardins...**_

* * *

_**Jeudi 15 décembre 2005:**_

Un mouvement le réveilla. Il ouvrit un œil pour voir le brun, en caleçon et t-shirt se diriger vers ses toilettes. Il se blottit un peu plus dans les couvertures. Il était fatigué.

La veille au soir, après avoir quitté le bar avec les deux amis d'Harry, ils avaient fait un bout de chemin jusque chez Harry. Ce dernier lui avait avoué avoir terriblement peur de trouver un zombie dans la rue ou pire, dans son appartement. Draco devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un sursauté au moindre bruit ou encore piquer un sprint jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Au moment où il allait partir - après avoir vérifié dans chaque pièce qu'il n'y avait pas de mort-vivant - Harry lui avait demandé s'il voulait une tasse de chocolat. En voyant sa détresse, le blond avait accepté jusqu'à ce que le brun lui demande de dormir avec lui. Il avait cru que les morceaux de guimauve allaient l'étouffer sous la surprise. Mais finalement, il s'en était sorti et avait accepté.

Que Potter était naïf. Demander à un homosexuel de dormir avec lui… et puis même s'ils avaient été tous les deux hétéros, ce genre de demande ne se faisait pas ! Mais il avait accepté, en hochant de la tête lentement, l'air impassible tandis qu'Harry était rouge de gêne.

Ils s'étaient couchés chacun sur un côté du lit et c'était tout.

Il fallait avouer que ce n'était rien du tout par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient fait avant: dormir blotti l'un contre l'autre. Mais Draco se disait… patient. Et il avait une maîtrise de soi plutôt conséquente alors il n'avait pas sauté sur le corps musclé et magnifique qu'il avait à même pas cinquante centimètres de lui.

Par contre, ils avaient discuté. Et au fil de la conversation, Draco était venu à parler de ses parents, de sa rencontre avec sa tante la veille. Il avait dû s'arrêter parce que le brun s'était endormi au milieu de son récit. Mais il ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. Il était beau quand il dormait. Il se surprit d'ailleurs à vouloir le voir dormir comme ça toutes les nuits…

…

- Chocolat ? Proposa Harry en sortant de sa douche.

- Café si possible.

Le petit déjeuner se passa sans problème. Draco, percevant la gêne du brun tenta de le rassurer en plaisantant. Cela marcha.

Ils prirent le chemin du « _Trio d__'__Or _», Draco n'ayant toujours pas fait ses commandes.

Ron l'informa de l'arrivée de ses colis dans la ville. Il recevrait tout d'ici une heure ou deux à « _Boucle d__'__Or _».

Draco partit sur un dernier au revoir, un regard vert émeraude posé sur son dos.

…

**From** _Dray_

_Vos chaussures se vendent vraiment bien, personne dans le quartier ne les a alors les clientes viennent voir tout ça. C__'__est impressionnant._

…

**From** _Potty_

_Content d__'__apprendre ça ! Mais tu ne parles pas de la provenance de ces chaussures aux autres, c__'__est un arrangement entre nous. Je te rappelle que nous sommes là pour vendre des sacs, histoire de diversifier notre entreprise._

…

**From** _Dray_

_Je ne dirais jamais d__'__où vienne mes produits, pas question que mes voisins me piquent mes idées !_

…

**From** _Potty_

_Ne vends pas à perte non plus, tu peux augmenter facilement maintenant. Tu fais dans l__'__original à présent._

…

**From** _Dray_

_Ça te dit de sortir ? Je n__'__ai plus personne pour le moment, il est trois heures, ça recommence à affluer vers cinq-six heures d__'__habitude._

…

**From** _Dray_

_Potty ?_

…

**From** _Potty_

_Okay, Hermione prend ma place, on se rejoint où ?_

…

**From** _Dray_

_Passe chez moi, à la boutique, je t__'__emmènerais quelque part ;)_

…

**From** _Potty_

_J__'__ai peur. Ok je me dépêche avant que Ron ne râle encore._

…

Draco avait une petite idée de où l'emmener. Dans les jardins botaniques royaux de Kew, il n'y était pas retourné depuis des lustres, depuis qu'il était entré au lycée pour être plus précis. Il espérait juste que Potter n'y soit jamais allé. Après tout, en tout bon habitant du Royaume-Uni, il ne devait pas être allé visiter un des lieux les plus touristiques de son cher pays.

Et par chance, les voies de circulation étaient plutôt vides dans l'après midi. Ils arrivèrent au bout d'une vingtaine de minute.

- Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ? Demanda Harry en enfonçant son crâne un peu plus dans son bonnet.

- Une façon de te remercier, répondit mystérieusement le blond en s'avançant. Des ponts aériens ont été construit dans ce jardin et j'espérais te montrer quelques petites choses. J'ai beaucoup aimé passer du temps ici avec mes parents, autrefois.

Ils avaient un peu plus d'une heure pour visiter, et voir le visage expressif du brun s'illuminé en voyant le paysage comme les rares animaux qu'ils apercevaient entre les arbres, le faisait sourire.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde ce jour-là, alors monter sur ces ponts aériens ne fut pas désagréable du tout.

Et en voyant le paysage qu'offrait ces dix-huit mètres de hauteur, une vague de mélancolie le traversa alors qu'un souvenir revenait le hanter.

…

_- Maman ! Pleurnichait un Draco de huit ans. Pourquoi je ne peux pas monter sur les arbres ?_

_- Chéri, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas, c__'__est interdit, avait-elle sourit._

_- Mais je ne peux pas voir tout le jardin ! Les arbres sont gigantesques !_

_- Draco, avait soupiré son père en replaçant ses lunettes de soleil. Un jour tu verras au dessus, d__'__accord ? Mais il est interdit de monter sur les arbres, un Malfoy ne monte pas les arbres. Et tu perturberais les pauvres écureuils !_

…

Finalement, il pouvait voir au-dessus des arbres, comme son père le lui avait promis. Mais lui n'était plus là pour voir ça.

Un cri surpris et excité du brun le fit relever la tête.

- Dray ! S'écria-t-il. Il neige ! Regarde ce flocon !

Il n'y avait qu'une fine gouttelette sur son manteau. Mais il sourit. Sa joie le contaminait.

- Regarde ! Encore un autre !

Et effectivement, des flocons tombaient un peu partout autour d'eux, danse tranquille et paisible qui disparaissait au contact du sol, ravissant les touristes à côté d'eux.

Harry semblait plus qu'heureux sous ces flocons de neige de plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus épais. Et son cœur se réchauffa à l'idée que pour cette première visite dans ce jardin depuis plusieurs années, il était accompagné par quelqu'un qu'il appréciait.

Les yeux verts pétillants de joie qui observaient le ciel, l'attiraient, ce sourire plein de fossettes qui ornait ses lèvres l'appelait. Et, faisant fi des inconnus autour d'eux, Draco l'embrassa sous la première neige de l'année.

* * *

**Héhé je vous imagine, les yeux écarquillés, ou blasé, en train de couiner, ou de soupirer**

**En train de rouler des yeux, ou de crier "Je le savais !"**

**En train de voir si la suite est déjà là, ou pas. Me maudissant, ou non. **

**Mais ça, je ne le saurais que si vous cliquez sur le bouton review :p**

**Hak hak hak**

**EliH**

**(non mais je plaisante hein, vous n'aurez la fin que dans 24 heures et je ne vous oblige plus à rien)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Attention c'est chaud chaud chaud ici !**

**Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes trop de la balle x)**

* * *

_**Vendredi 16 décembre 2005:**_

- Dray… arrête, tu es sûr que c'est correct de faire ça ici ?

- Harry… ne joue pas les saintes nitouche, veux-tu ? C'est pas comme si on le faisait dans la rue ou… je ne sais pas moi ! Dans les toilettes du bar de tes amis !

Harry rougit, ils étaient chez lui, seuls. Il savait qu'il était idiot de se comporter de cette manière, après tout, il était majeur et vacciné ! Mais c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour un homme ! Et c'était aussi la première fois qu'il passait le pas de ce côté-là…

…

La veille, lorsque Draco l'avait embrassé, il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Au contraire, il s'était accroché à lui, rendant baiser sur baiser, mordillant de lèvre sur mordillant de lèvres, coup de langue sur coup de langue. Ils avaient dû s'arrêter parce que de nombreuses personnes les fixaient, chuchotaient, grommelaient, piaillaient, les photographiaient, bref, ils étaient au centre de l'attention des vieux qui parlaient « des homosexuels sans gêne » et des jeunes touristes aux hormones rugissantes, surtout les jeunes asiatiques qui gloussaient en les prenant en photo.

Harry avait cru mourir de honte. Mais Draco l'avait pris dans ses bras et ils s'étaient éloignés, le blond lui serrant la main. D'ailleurs, ils ne s'étaient plus lâchés après leur premier baiser. Ils n'étaient pas allés travailler non plus. Ils étaient restés dans le jardin. Ils n'avaient pas parlé. Juste s'embrasser de temps en temps, se tenant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il était arrivé à Harry d'éloigner le blond de sa personne à cause de ses mordillements trop poussés dans son cou ou sa main qui descendait un peu trop à son goût vers sa braguette.

Le soir, Draco l'avait invité à manger et lui avait fait du pied. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait eu une érection en plein dans un restaurant chic, et qu'il n'avait rien pu faire sous le regard amusé mais intense de l'autre. Il avait prié tous les dieux qu'il connaissait et aucun ne l'avait secouru.

Le blond l'avait raccompagné et au lieu de le suivre dans son appartement, il lui avait donné un baiser intense qui les avaient laissé pantelants et s'étaient quittés sur un « bonne nuit ».

Harry avait beaucoup cogité, s'étonnant que Draco ne lui ait pas sauté dessus le soir même. Mais la réponse lui était venu via SMS et il avait encore plus rougi. L'autre lui laissait un délai de moins de vingt-quatre heure avant de le faire sien.

Mais en repensant aux baisers, aux caresses légères, il s'était masturbé, et avait joui avec l'image d'un blond aux yeux gris lui souriant perversement.

…

Et il s'était comporté comme une idiot toute la journée à bégayer et à rougir et à fuir ses deux amis. Il était sûr que Ron et Hermione se posaient des questions. Mais là tout de suite, son esprit était brouillé par les mains qui se baladaient sur ses flancs. Sa peau frissonnait et son souffle se faisait court.

Jamais avec aucune de ses partenaires, il n'avait ressenti ça, Draco touchait tous ses points sensibles et s'en était déstabilisant. Par contre, il s'acharnait un peu trop au niveau de ses tétons et ça commençait à l'agacer légèrement.

- Malfoy, grogna-t-il en repoussant sa tête. Je ne suis pas une femme, ici, je ne ressentirais jamais rien.

Draco le regarda intensément, les sourcils froncés avant qu'un sourire pervers ne s'affiche.

- J'aurais tout le temps de les sensibiliser, susurra-t-il à son oreille avant de lui donner un coup de rein qui les fit gémir doucement.

Il allait mourir, il en était sûr maintenant. Harry Potter ne s'en sortirait jamais sous ce trop-plein de plaisir, sous ce corps divinement ferme et légèrement musclé.

Il n'avait pas peur, et pourtant, il le devrait, ses lacunes dans le domaine du sexe entre hommes étaient énormes. Mais il faisait confiance au blond. Qui l'emmenait d'ailleurs dans sa chambre après lui avoir enlevé son pull.

- Tu sais ce que je m'apprête à te faire ? Murmura Draco en s'allongeant sur lui.

Hochement de la tête négatif.

- Tu vas hurler, répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Tu vas me supplier de te prendre, et je te préparerais tellement longtemps que tu vas pleurer de frustration… sympa comme programme, tu ne trouves pas ? On a toute la nuit…

S'ensuivit une fouille sur le corps du brun, les lèvres de Draco volaient du front à la joue, de la joue aux lèvres, des lèvres au cou, se dirigeant vers son torse ferme et bombé là où il fallait, les mains suivants le même chemin.

Harry aimait ces intentions et ça le rendait peu à peu dingue. Son souffle se coupa lorsque Draco passa sa main « accidentellement » sur son entrejambe. Ses hanches furent prises d'une vie propre et tentèrent à nouveau un contact avec cette main trop taquine.

- Non non Potty, murmura le blond d'une voix amusée à l'oreille de l'autre. Il faut profiter…

Et il ponctua son dernier mot en mettant brusquement sa main sur la bosse du brun le faisant crier de surprise et de frustration.

- Malfoy, souffla-t-il. Putain, arrête de jouer.

- Je te l'ai dit, répondit l'autre en frottant doucement sa main sur l'entrejambe du brun. Tu vas crier, et me supplier. Tu es bien formé ici ! J'aime bien.

Et avant même qu'Harry n'ajoute une remarque acerbe, ses lèvres furent emprisonnés par ses jumelles.

On n'entendait plus que des gémissements et des soupirs dans la chambre, Draco ne voulait toujours pas enlever le pantalon d'Harry, il s'amusait follement tandis que l'autre criait presque de rage. Quand est-ce qu'ils enlèveraient leur foutus vêtements, hein ?

Mais Draco se releva, un sourire coquin aux lèvres, commençant à onduler doucement mais surement des hanches, geste hypnotisant le brun allongé sur ses couvertures, sa bosse devenant pour le moins gênante et douloureuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Gémit-il, ne pouvant se détacher de cette vue exquise.

- Tu t'es endormi la première fois alors que tu m'avais réclamé un strip-tease, répondit-il en enlevant son pull. Tu sais que lorsqu'on demande un strip-tease à un Malfoy, on doit le regarder du début à la fin ? Tu as été un vilain garçon… tu dois toucher avec les yeux, interdiction de mettre tes mains sur moi.

Il ponctuait chacune de ses paroles en déboutonnant sa chemise, ses hanches bougeant toujours sur un rythme inconnu mais tellement sensuel.

Il déboutonna ensuite son jeans, un sourire toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres, observant le brun qui ne parlait plus, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ses yeux verts ne quittant pas un seul instant ses mains.

Et au moment où Harry pensait qu'il allait enfin enlever son pantalon, l'autre s'assit sur ses hanches, faisant rencontrer leurs sexes.

Harry gémit, gémissement étouffé par des lèvres diaboliques, frissonnant sous un corps qui bougeait contre le sien.

Mais il tenta de se dégager du brouillard installé dans son esprit. Il avait cru entendre du bruit à l'extérieur de la chambre.

- Dray, tenta-t-il avant que l'autre ne reprennent ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux. Dray, j'ai entendu du bruit.

- Ça doit être ton sommier, chuchota l'autre en le faisant retomber dans les limbes du plaisir d'un coup de rein. Il fait pas mal de bruit tu sais. Comme toi.

Mais au moment où Harry allait gémir, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Je le savais ! Cria une voix masculine. J'avais bien entendu du bruit ici !

- James ! S'écria une voix féminine et furieuse. Je t'avais dit de ne pas ouvrir et de partir !

- Papa ? Maman ? S'écria Harry, toujours allongé sur le lit, incapable de bouger à cause du blond sur lui.

…

James et Lily Potter s'ennuyaient chez eux. Remus avait sa petite famille et Sirius était reparti pour affaire ils ne savaient trop où dans le pays. Et leur fils, leur unique et indigne fils, ne leur envoyait que trop peu de nouvelles. D'ailleurs, il ne venait presque jamais ! Alors, après avoir dîné, James avait déclaré à sa femme qu'il voulait voir son fils, et qu'ils allaient lui faire une surprise.

- Et s'il est occupé ? S'inquiéta Lily, se faisant mettre son manteau par son mari.

- On aura qu'à le désoccuper un moment, répondit-il simplement.

- Et s'il n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-elle en se faisant mettre son écharpe.

- On aura qu'à l'attendre ! Répondit-il simplement.

- Et s'il est avec quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle se faisait pousser hors de la maison.

- On aura qu'à se présenter, répondit-il en fermant la porte de la maison à clé.

Ils s'étaient donc dirigés chez leur fils, en voiture, parce qu'en plus, leur fils indigne avait décidé de déménager il y a cinq ans pour vivre seul !

Les parents Potter avaient les clés de l'appartement, clés que James et Sirius avaient réussi à doubler sans qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte.

James avait tenté de se faire discret en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement, puis s'était glissé silencieusement dedans, remarquant la lumière allumée. Lily avait soupiré face à ses bêtises mais n'avait rien ajouté, accrochant juste ses affaires au porte-manteau.

James poussa un petit cri en voyant un pull à terre. Il le montra d'ailleurs à sa femme avec un regard stupéfait.

- Il tient ça de toi, chuchota-t-elle en s'avançant. Bordélique.

- Chérie ! Siffla-t-il en roulant des yeux, je suis sûr qu'il est avec quelqu'un ! Et qu'ils ne font pas que discuter fleurs et cuisine !

- Alors on rentre, répliqua-t-elle en retournant au vestiaire.

- Pas question ! Avait-il chuchoté en la retenant. Je suis sûr qu'il est avec une fille et il ne nous l'a même pas présentée ! C'est pas bien de faire des choses pareilles avant le mariage !

- James ! Soupira Lily. Il est grand, laisse le tranquille.

- Il doit être quelque part, grogna-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain. Rien.

- James ! Le gronda-t-elle alors qu'il ouvrait la porte des toilettes.

- Attends ! Chuchota-t-il. Je crois entendre des bruits là !

- Non !

Trop tard, il avait ouvert la porte de la chambre à coucher.

- Je le savais ! Cria-t-il. J'avais bien entendu du bruit ici !

- James ! S'écria Lily en le tirant vers l'extérieur. Je t'avais dit de ne pas ouvrir et de partir !

- Papa ? Maman ?

Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vu, c'était que leur fils, leur fils indigne, était avec un homme. Pas avec une fille.

- Merde, souffla James en s'échappant des griffes de sa femme. Tu n'es pas zoophile finalement, Harry ?

- James ! Le gronda une nouvelle fois sa tendre moitié. Harry, nous t'attendons dans le salon, et vous aussi, jeune homme.

Draco hocha de la tête, ne sachant que faire sous l'ordre ferme.

…

Harry était mortellement gêné. Rouge et mort de gêne. Ses parents l'avaient attrapé en flagrant délit, et le pire, c'était qu'ils l'avaient attrapé avec un homme. Lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas, depuis la veille, il savait qu'il était attiré par un homme, et ça ne l'avait pas plus choqué que ça. Draco était beau, c'était indéniable.

Mais ses parents… ils étaient gentils, certes, mais son père avait été élevé dans un cadre extrêmement rigoureux et religieux. Il faisait souvent le fou avec son parrain, mais il savait que son père gardait des restes de son enfance ancrés dans la tête.

Et s'il le rejetait ? Et si ses parents ne voulaient plus le voir ? Et s'ils le traitaient de monstre ?

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit l'ampleur d'une relation entre hommes. Ce n'était pas normal.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus en profondeur, sa mère prit la parole.

- Je suis désolée qu'on ait pu… vous déranger, dit-elle. Nous aurions dû appeler avant pour savoir si Harry était libre ou non.

- Nous sommes navrés que vous ayez pu assister à une scène pareille, répondit Draco, très calme. J'espère ne pas vous avoir choqués. Sachez juste que toute la faute me revient.

- Je n'ai pas parlé de faute, jeune homme, répliqua la rousse en fronçant les sourcils. C'est la vie d'Harry. Même si aucun de nous deux pouvait penser que notre fils était de ce bord là.

- Au moins, répondit James en préparant le thé, je sais que mon fils est sexué.

- James ! S'écria sa femme, furieuse, vers lui.

- Mais c'est vrai ! Protesta-t-il. À part la petite Ginny à qui il avait tenu la main une fois, on ne l'a jamais revu avec une fille ! Ou même un garçon. Il invitait jamais personne à part Hermione et Ron ! Et ces deux-la sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Tu aurais juste pu nous dire qu'on n'aurait jamais de descendant et j'aurais pu comprendre… je me serais rabattu sur le fils de Remus…

- James, soupira Lily d'un air fatiguée, Harry avait six ans quand il a tenu la main de Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu vas encore chercher ?

Draco regarda les parents Potter se disputés, James semblant raconter le plus de bêtises possible pour cacher son trouble, sa femme faisant de même en le sermonnant.

- J'espère seulement que vous vous protégez bien, reprit Lily Potter en appuyant son regard sur chacun des deux garçons.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame Potter, répondit Draco de façon toujours calme et poli. Je suis prévoyant sur ce genre de chose.

Un silence gêné prit place. Harry voulait s'enterrer très profondément pour ne plus avoir cette conversation surréaliste avec ses parents, et il se demandait comment le blond pouvait être aussi calme dans un moment pareil !

Son père amena finalement le thé, et Draco servit tout le monde.

- Et, tenta la rouquine en prenant la tasse que lui offrait Draco, comme vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

- Bar gay ? Proposa James, l'air de rien.

- Non monsieur Potter, répondit rapidement le blond avant que Lily n'ouvre à nouveau la bouche. Nous travaillons dans le même milieu et j'ai rencontré votre fils il y a de cela deux semaines.

- C'est bien rapide, grommela le père en prenant une gorgée, ignorant le regard noir de sa femme. S'il y a des gays dans ce milieu, Sirius doit aussi avoir quelques aventures de ce côté-là. Et dire que ce fourbe ne m'a rien dit avant de te laisser son entreprise.

- Draco n'est pas comme ça, murmura finalement Harry. Il ne couche pas à droite et à gauche. Il n'est pas comme ça…

Trois regards se posèrent sur lui, celui inquisiteur de son père, l'autre doux de sa mère et le dernier, surpris du blond.

- Lily, s'alarma finalement James. Je crois que notre fils est amoureux ! Ça veut dire qu'on n'aura vraiment pas de petits-enfants !

- Tu es désespérant, soupira-t-elle en guise de réponse. Si ton fils est heureux, sois heureux ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste James Potter !

Et pendant que les deux adultes continuaient à se chamailler, Draco continuait à fixer le brun qui se sentait de plus en plus gêné.

Sa réponse avait été tellement naïve, tellement… sincère, franche. Ça le touchait, ça lui faisait plaisir tout en lui pinçant légèrement le cœur. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Pas quoi faire. Alors il lui sourit, d'un vrai sourire. Harry ne connaissait pas son passé, et il ferait en sorte qu'il ne le découvre jamais. Après tout, il avait un peu raison, il ne couchait plus à droite à gauche juste pour une baisse de prix…

- J'aime pas ce sourire, grogna une voix masculine en face des deux garçons.

James et Lily avaient arrêté leur petite scène en voyant leur fils regardé le blond comme un papillon attiré par la lumière.

- Je m'excuse, Monsieur Potter, répondit Draco en se redressant un peu. Mais votre fils est ce que j'ai découvert de plus beau dans ma vie.

Le père grimaça. Allons bon, on tournait dans le guimauve ! Une demande en mariage peut-être, pour compléter ?

- Sache que je ne te laisserais pas mon fils aussi facilement, grogna-t-il finalement. Tu devras passer une batterie de tests plus humiliants les uns que les autres afin de le mériter. Un Potter se doit de trouver sa moitié, et de la garder. Pas question de fricotage ridicule. Ou d'aventure d'une nuit.

- James… tu vas un peu loin là, soupira sa femme en buvant un peu de son thé. On va y aller. Désolée de vous avoir dérangés.

Elle se leva et tira son mari par le col. Ils avaient assez dérangé, elle le savait.

- Je vais aussi prendre congé, annonça le blond en se levant aussi. Il est tard et je travaille demain aussi.

La famille Potter le regarda, étonné. Il n'allait pas rester finir sa petite affaire avec Harry ?

- Je te vois demain, souffla-t-il au brun en l'embrassant sur ses lèvres. Et tu n'y échapperas pas. Chez moi demain soir, je te ferais… à manger. À sept heures. Soit à l'heure.

Et il était sorti sur le perron, attendant les parents de sa nouvelle proie.

S'il s'était attendu à ça ! Il s'était cru dans une présentation du petit ami aux parents. Heureusement qu'il avait de bonnes manières et que son éducation passé lui était revenue en mémoire. Il aurait paniqué comme une autruche sinon !

Ils prirent l'ascenseur, faisant un dernier signe d'au revoir au brun et le silence se réinstalla. Pas très longtemps.

- Dites-moi jeune homme, murmura James sans le regarder.

- Appelez-moi Draco, lui proposa-t-il poliment.

- Draco, répéta le père. Pas commun. Bref, dites-moi Draco, avec mon fils…

- James ? Le menaça Lily.

- Qui fait la femme dans votre couple ?

- JAMES POTTER !

* * *

**Qu'est-ce que j'aime James... Pas vous ? :p**

**EliH**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Alors, je vous ai frustrés hier ? Il semble que oui...**_

_**En tout cas, bonne lecture et contente que ça vous plaise autant ! ^^**_

* * *

_**Samedi 17 décembre 2005:**_

Dans une rue de Londres, devant un immeuble, se trouvait un jeune homme. Il se cognait la tête contre la porte dudit immeuble. Il grommelait. Et les passants avaient un peu peur. Décidément, on laissait sortir n'importe qui de l'asile de fou…

Mais en vérité, ce jeune homme était désespéré. Il ne se rappelait toujours pas le code de ce stupide immeuble, et celui qui l'attendait au troisième étage ne daignait toujours pas répondre au téléphone.

Alors il s'installa à même le sol, devant la porte, dans un soupir.

Il faisait froid. Et il faisait noir. Si Draco Malfoy n'ouvrait pas d'ici les dix minutes qui venaient, il finirait geler comme un glaçon. Enfin…

Il regarda le ciel assombrit. Pas de neige en vu. Il repensa à sa journée, à la venue de ses parents dans sa boutique. Ils venaient très rarement, le laissant travailler. Mais comme on était samedi, le couple Potter en avait profité pour fait un saut chez lui. Et aussi parce qu'ils avaient des choses à lui dire.

Il avait été en partie soulagé la veille, que ses parents ne l'insultent pas ou le regardent avec dégoût. Son père avait fait comme d'habitude. Voir même pire. Racontant bêtises sur bêtises, et sa mère le sermonnant encore plus. Mais aujourd'hui, chacun de ses parents l'avaient pris à part, et avaient discuté avec lui.

**OoooooOoooooO**

_- Je vais faire un tour avec Harry, déclara Lily Potter. James, reste-là._

_Son mari hocha de la tête. Ils avaient convenu de parler chacun leur tour, pour ne pas s__'__embrouiller et faire paniquer leur fils._

_James supposait que ce n__'__était pas à lui de réconforter son fils, mais bien son fils de le réconforter. Après tout, il n__'__aurait jamais de petits-enfants ! C__'__était triste comme situation !_

_Mais il resta dans la boutique, en compagnie des deux meilleurs amis de son fils._

_- Alors ? Demanda-t-il quand sa femme et son fils disparurent au coin de la rue. À quand le mariage vous deux ?_

…

_Lily l__'__avait entraîné dans un salon de thé, et s__'__était placé dans un coin tranquille, où ils pourraient parler._

_Harry était terriblement nerveux. Qu__'__est-ce qu__'__elle allait lui dire ? Allait-elle lui demander d__'__arrêter toute relation avec Draco ? Il était bien capable de leur obéir sur le coup__…_

_Mais elle ne prit la parole que lorsque le thé fut servi._

_- Je suis encore désolée que ton père et moi soyons passés chez toi par surprise, commença-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais tu ne passes pas souvent à la maison, alors ton père voulait à tout prix te voir et passer un moment en famille. Depuis que tu es parti, c__'__est tellement vide. La maison est trop grande pour nous deux. Et puis j__'__aurais préféré apprendre ton homosexualité autrement. Tu pensais nous le dire quand ?_

_- Je ne le savais pas moi-même, il y a encore trois jours, avoua son fils en regardant dehors. Je n__'__ai jamais été intéressé par les hommes, crois-moi. Mais depuis que j__'__ai rencontré Draco, c__'__est différent. Il n__'__y a que lui que je vois en fait. Toutes les facettes qu__'__il cache sous son masque professionnel et qu__'__il me laisse voir__…__ Il me fait confiance, je crois. Et puis je me sens bien avec lui. Pas de prise de tête, on s__'__écoute__…_

_- Tu es amoureux ? Demanda-t-elle timidement._

_- Je__…__, hésita Harry en tortillant ses mains, preuve de son stresse. Je pense que oui. À défaut d__'__être attiré par les hommes, je l__'__aime. Et c__'__est la première fois que je ressens ça__…_

_Ils ne parlèrent plus après cet aveu. Mais en sortant, elle prit son fils dans ses bras, fils qui la dépassait d__'__une tête. Un soupir et un murmure après, ils retournaient à la boutique, bras dessus, bras dessous._

_- « Je t__'__aime, mon fils et aucun choix que tu feras ne m__'__éloignera de toi. » _

**OoooooOoooooO**

Harry sourit. Sa mère l'avait accepté tel qu'il était, et il en était heureux. Quant à son père, la subtilité ne l'avait pas étouffé. Ses questions gênantes sur sa relation avec Draco l'avait presque fait fuir. Mais à la fin, après avoir bafouillé une bonne demi-heure, son père l'avait pris dans ses bras dans une accolade et lui avait sorti quelque chose comme:

- _« Au moins, je sais que tu peux aimer, j__'__avais peur que tu finisses seul à la fin de ta vie ! _»

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent là, la porte de l'immeuble s'était ouverte sur… Draco Malfoy. Avec un tablier à pois rose.

- Pas un mot là-dessus, grogna le blond en voyant ses yeux verts pétillés. Ou je te jure que tu ne pourras plus te rasseoir avant quatre jours.

- Bonjour, répondit le brun en souriant innocemment.

Draco lui répondit en lui tapant sur les fesses.

Voir le blond cuisiné le rendit tout chose. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cet homme sache cuisiner. Il était plutôt du genre à se faire servir. Surement sa tête. Et ses grands airs. Pourtant, ce qu'il mangea était comestible, voir même très bon.

Et Draco Malfoy se rengorgea lorsqu'il le lui dit. Et il le remercia en lui faisant du pied sous la table. Encore.

Draco prit son dessert au lit et Harry n'eut rien à y redire, gémissant sous la douce torture que lui faisait la langue du blond sur ses points érogènes.

Les vêtements tombèrent ou volèrent, doucement ou brusquement, dans la chambre. Draco ne réitéra pas son strip-tease. Mais Harry ne lui en voulait plus lorsque la bouche chaude et accueillante du blond le prit et fit de délicieux mouvements de vas-et-viens.

Non, il était trop pris dans un monde emplit de luxure.

- Dr… Draco, souffla le brun en posant sa main sur la tête soyeuse du blond. Je vais jouir si tu continues…

Draco le regarda, ralentit ses mouvements petit à petit et finit par laper le gland, produisant les gémissements frustrés du brun.

Il le regarda intensément descendre un peu de son nuage et s'avança dans son lit, collant le plus possible son corps à l'autre, sa main se dirigeant vers la table de chevet. Il en sortit un préservatif et une bouteille de lubrifiant. Harry le regarda faire, s'attendant à se faire pénétrer. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, Draco plaça la protection sur son propre sexe et posa une bonne couche de lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Un sourire pervers sur le visage et Draco se posa dos à lui, montrant son postérieur.

- Tu vois ça ? Demanda le blond en mouvant sensuellement sa croupe sous le nez d'Harry.

Ce dernier répondit en gémissant. Oui il voyait. Un petit trou, tellement petit que rien ne pouvait se voir dedans.

Et Draco posa un doigt lubrifié à sa propre entrée, tournant autour du trou, mouillant les environs, bougeant toujours aussi sensuellement au dessus d'Harry.

Il poussa un soupire de contentement lorsque son index pénétra dans la cavité. Entrant et sortant doucement, vision excitante pour le brun.

- Ton sexe va faire de même, murmura le blond d'une voix rauque. Entrer et sortir doucement de mon cul.

Un deuxième doigt entra rapidement, produisant les mêmes gestes que le premier, faisant gémir Draco de manière exagérée.

- C'est serré, Harry, soupira-t-il. C'est tellement serré. Je vais te sentir tout en moi…

Avec difficulté, le blond réussit à insérer un troisième doigt, les faisant entrer le plus loin possible en lui.

- Draco, soupira le brun en posant ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme. Arrête ça. Je vais jouir sinon.

- Je te fais de l'effet à ce point là ? Se moqua le blond en enfonçant ses doigts en lui plus rapidement.

Un gémissement lui répondit, le faisant sourire. Il était excité aussi. Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de prendre ce membre dur et long en lui ! Il enleva ses doigts de ses fesses et posa une couche généreuse de lubrifiant sur le sexe du brun et, en regardant son vis-à-vis, descendit doucement, par à coup, sur le membre protégé.

Draco vit les yeux verts si beaux, si brillants, s'assombrirent à vu d'œil, se faire plus vagues, tandis qu'il retenait un soupir de douleur mêlé au plaisir. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait autant de plaisir à sentir un sexe en lui. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il faisait ça de son plein gré.

- Draco…, murmura le brun en maintenant ses hanches.

Il avait tout pris en lui, il sentait le sexe palpité entre ses chairs. Et un sourire lubrique passa sur ses lèvres.

- Que veux-tu ? Répondit-il en donnant un brusque coup de rein qui fit crier le brun sous lui.

- Tu es tellement serré, souffla Harry en fermant les yeux. Je pourrais presque sentir ton cœur battre dans ton cul.

Draco sourit, lui-même sentait chaque centimètre du membre en lui. C'était… agréable, comme si son trou n'avait attendu que son pénis pour se sentir vraiment rempli. Alors, sans attendre ce que voulait Harry, Draco commença un mouvement lent, lascif, soupirant à chaque entrée du membre. Il cherchait sa prostate, le sexe de Potter lui brûlait un peu l'intérieur, et c'était bon. Mais ça serait meilleur s'il trouvait son propre point de plaisir.

- Plus vite, souffla Harry, le dos cambré par le plaisir.

Mais Draco ne lui obéit pas, il continuait ses mouvements lents, poussant des gémissements sensuels, jusqu'à ce que Harry ouvre les yeux et fronce les sourcils. Draco avait un sourire sadique.

- Salaud, grogna le brun en le faisant changer basculer sous lui.

Draco poussa un gémissement lorsque Harry s'enfonça à nouveau en lui. Il avait trouvé sa prostate.

- Merde, jura-t-il alors que le brun tapait à nouveau sur son point G. Recommence Potter… encore ! Oui ! C'est trop bon.

S'ensuivit un concert de soupirs et de cris, de gémissements de plaisir et d'encouragements. Harry n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau et de plus érotique qu'un Draco Malfoy entre ses bras, la sueur rendant ses muscles brillants, ses yeux gris presque sombres tellement ils étaient embués de plaisir. Il eut la bonne idée de poser sa main sur le sexe du blond, faisant des va-et-vient rapides dessus jusqu'à ce que Draco pousse un cri étranglé en jouissant.

Et lui-même se libéra dans un dernier coup de rein, murmurant trois petits mots en s'écroulant sur l'autre.

Ce dernier gigota ensuite, basculant Harry sur le côté pour lui enlever le préservatif usagé. Il posa ensuite la grosse couverture sur leur corps et Harry se blottit contre lui, les yeux encore dans le vague, le souffle toujours aussi court.

- Je pensais que ça serait toi qui me prendrais, murmura-t-il d'une voix ensommeillé.

- Je le pensais aussi, sourit le blond en le serrant contre lui. Jusqu'à hier soir, quand tes parents sont venus.

**OoooooOooooO**

- Je suis celui qui est au-dessus, répondit Draco malgré les regards noirs que lançait Lily à son mari. Et je pensais l'être encore ce soir. Mais pour Harry, je pense que je lui ferais connaître le plaisir d'être actif avant d'être passif pour sa première fois.

Les deux parents prirent des teintes rouges mais James éclata de rire.

- Tu es un bon gars, déclara-t-il. Mais sache que je ne te donnerais pas mon fils aussi facilement. Tu devras passer une batterie de tests plus humiliants les uns que les autres si tu veux le fréquenter plus longtemps. Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble déjà ?

- Depuis hier, Monsieur Potter, répondit Draco, son masque poli toujours sur le visage alors qu'intérieurement, il se maudissait d'être aussi honnête. Après tout, il ne savait même pas s'il sortait vraiment avec Harry. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se comportait comme ça avec quelqu'un. Même pour une partie de baise…

- Si tu veux passer aux choses sérieuses avec lui, commença James Potter en posant ses yeux marrons dans ceux, gris, du blond. Tu devras souffrir avant. Je ne donne pas mon fils aussi facilement.

- James, soupira Lily en tirant sur son col. Arrête de dire autant de bêtises, veux-tu ? Harry est assez grand pour faire ses choix. Mais sachez, jeune homme, dit-elle sérieusement, que si je vois que mon fils est malheureux avec vous, vous me le paierez très cher.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Draco sourit en voyant le brun endormi contre lui. Il était content d'avoir arrêté ses affaires malsaines. Il était heureux avec lui. Peut-être même qu'il ferait une exception et qu'une relation à plus ou moins long terme serait envisageable ?

En regardant par la fenêtre de sa chambre avant de s'endormir, il vit la neige tombée doucement sur la ville, neige qui semblait s'ancrer sur terre, voulant rester un peu plus longtemps pour voir ce couple se formé.

* * *

**AAAAAH ! dans 8 jours c'est Noël ! dans 7 jours cette fiction sera terminé !**

**EliH ça va me faire bizarre ._.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Je tiens à vous remercie profondément pour vos reviews x) autant à celles qui me suivent depuis le début, que celles qui sont arrivées sur le chemin, je ne réponds pas individuellement, mais vraiment merci merci ^^**_

* * *

_**Dimanche 18 décembre 2005:**_

Harry fut réveillé par des caresses aériennes. Et aussi à cause d'une main qui touchait une certaine partie de son anatomie. Qui se réveillait plus vite que lui.

- Draco ? Murmura-t-il en soupirant de plaisir.

- Bonjour, répondit l'autre en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Harry grogna en réponse et se retourna, montrant ainsi son dos nu à l'autre.

Un gémissement lui fit ouvrir un œil. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Mais il n'eut pas à attendre ni même à poser la question de vive voix. Une main baladeuse s'était posée sur ses fesses et se dirigeait petit à petit vers son sphincter.

- Draco ? Demanda Harry, totalement réveillé maintenant.

- Est-ce que je peux ? Demanda l'autre timidement, en caressant tendrement l'entrée de la cavité.

- Tu… mais… maintenant ? S'écria Harry en se retournant, brisant la caresse.

- Tu ne veux pas ? Murmura l'autre, son regard se faisant vague.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, soupira Harry en le fixant.

- Tu ne veux pas que je sois ton premier de ce côté-ci, alors, fit l'autre en se redressant.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça…

- Tu ne me fais pas assez confiance alors, dit le blond en se levant.

- Mais tu vas m'écouter oui ? Grogna Harry en le tirant à nouveau sur le lit. Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas ! Mais… c'est sale… et… pas hygiénique et… il faudrait se laver avant… tu ne crois pas ?

Draco eut un large sourire, Harry était vraiment trop manipulable.

Il l'entraîna dans sa douche et le lava avec soin, passant des cheveux aux épaules, des épaules au torse, du torse au sexe, frottant partout, passant un peu plus de temps dans la raie des fesses, mettant une bonne couche de gel douche sur ses doigts avant d'en faire entrer un dans le petit trou jusque là, inviolé.

- Draco ! S'écria Harry en tentant de se retourner.

- Bah quoi, sourit l'autre en le maintenant dos à lui. Je te lave ici !

Harry ne put rien dire d'autre, un deuxième doigt venait de pénétrer en lui, le faisant sursauter. Il n'avait pas mal, le gel rendant les doigts glissants, il sentait juste ses chairs se distendre. C'était juste un peu bizarre. Jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair de plaisir passe dans son corps.

- J'ai trouvé ta prostate, susurra le blond en repassant ses doigts dessus.

- Merde, souffla Harry en tentant de se maintenir au mur carrelé.

Mais au moment où il allait se perdre dans le plaisir, l'eau s'arrêta, et les doigts le quittèrent.

- On va au lit ? Proposa le blond avec un grand sourire.

- Salaud, grogna le brun en prenant la serviette que l'autre lui tendait. Tu l'as fait exprès, j'en suis sûr.

Draco sourit et l'enlaça avec une autre serviette. Le séchant et l'embrassant en même temps.

…

Harry fut heureux que sa première fois soit avec le blond. Ce dernier avait été tellement prévoyant, lent et doux, faisant passer son plaisir avant le sien. Le préparant avec lenteur, faisant en sorte qu'il n'aurait pas mal lorsqu'il le pénétrerait. Les va-et-vient avaient été lents. Tellement lent qu'Harry avait dû changer les positions pour dominer l'autre.

Son orgasme fut fulgurant et il se rendit compte que les deux fois où Draco lui avait fait l'amour, c'était lui-même qui avait pris les devants. Jamais le blond. Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir dans les bras du blond qui continuait à embrasser ses épaules.

…

Il fut réveillé par la douce odeur de la nourriture. Il constata que Draco n'était plus là et qu'il devait préparer à manger. Il n'avait aucune envie de bouger du lit. Alors il attendit que le blond vienne l'en sortir.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, le blond revint avec un plateau, ne portant qu'un simple bas de pyjama.

- Tu fais ça avec toutes tes conquêtes ? plaisanta Harry en regardant le blond posé le tout sur la table de chevet.

Mais Draco fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers lui.

- Tu es le seul que j'ai invité chez moi, répondit-il sèchement. Je te l'ai déjà dit il me semble. Ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ça.

Le brun se sentit un peu gêné d'avoir posé une question pareille. Alors il se tût, regardant ses mains. Il entendit Draco soupiré avant de voir deux billes grises le fixées par le bas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? demanda-t-il en s'installant sur ses genoux.

- Ce que tu as à me proposer, sourit le brun, comprenant par là qu'il était pardonné.

…

Le déjeuner se passa au lit. Ils s'unirent à nouveau et cette fois-ci, Harry prit les devants, faisant agréablement plaisir au blond. Après une petite sieste, Harry lui proposa de sortir, ce que l'autre accepta avec un sourire.

- Et si on allait à la patinoire ? Proposa le brun en mettant ses chaussures.

- Où ça ?

- La patinoire ! Ils en ont installé un sur la grande place quand la neige est tombée ! On pourrait en profiter, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry dut se retourner lorsqu'au bout d'un moment, il n'entendit aucune réponse.

- Tu ne veux pas ? Demanda-t-il en voyant le corps tendu devant lui.

- On va y aller, déclara-t-il devant le regard vert.

Harry ne se posa pas de question sur l'éclair de panique fugace qu'il avait cru percevoir dans les yeux du blond et l'entraîna dans les rues de la capitale.

On était dimanche, et une foule impressionnante s'agglutinait autour de la patinoire. Les cafés et bars des environs étaient plein à craquer et Harry ne pouvait que s'extasier devant les guirlandes gigantesques et le Père Noël gonflable géant.

Il se dirigea vers les patins, après avoir payé leur passe, demandant au blond sa pointure.

Par contre, il n'attendit pas que Draco ait fini de se chausser, il se dirigea de suite vers l'entrée, heureux comme un enfant. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de patinage qu'il remarqua l'absence de l'autre. Alors il le chercha, faisant le tour de la piste, regardant à droite à gauche.

Il le retrouva finalement, les mains accrochées à la barre de sécurité. Il avait l'air d'un constipé et Harry ne put retenir un sourire tendre de se coller à ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Malfoy ? S'exclama-t-il en arrivant à la hauteur du blond.

- Je m'habitue, réussit-il à prononcer entre ses dents serrés.

- Voyons ! C'est simple ! C'est comme le roller !

- Potter, grogna Draco en maintenant son dos le plus droit possible. Ta gueule.

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de se vexer, Draco tomba de tout son long sur la glace, et ce, sous les yeux écarquillés du brun. Et bien sûr, dans toute situation semblable à celle-ci, Harry éclata de rire, énervant encore plus le blond qui tentait de se relever avec le reste de dignité qu'il avait encore.

- Merde Draco ! Réussit-il à prononcer entre deux éclats de fou rire. Tu vas bien ? Je vais t'aider, attends.

- Me touche pas Potty, gronda-t-il en se tenant aux barres de sécurité. Je le savais. Très mauvaise idée que cette sortie patin, j'aurais dû rester à la maison et lire.

Il tenta d'avancer comme il pouvait, semblant plus piétiner que patiner.

- Draco, tenta Harry en revenant à sa hauteur. Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Mais avoue que tu aurais ri si tu m'avais vu tomber.

- Là n'est pas la question, Potter, répondit-il froidement. Fous moi la paix, tu veux ?

Harry voyait bien qu'il était trop têtu et gêné pour lui demander de l'aide. Alors il n'ajouta rien et partit, un peu triste et énervé de tant de mauvaise foi. Il aurait dû demander avant au blond s'il savait patiner. Mais l'autre n'avait rien ajouté ! Alors pour se calmer, il fit plusieurs tours, ignorant l'endroit où pouvait se trouver l'autre.

Il fut cependant interrompu dans sa glissade par une voix féminine. Il se retourna et un sourire illumina son visage. Devant lui se tenait une Ginny Weasley plus que ravissante avec ses cache-oreilles en forme de lapin.

- Harry ! S'écria-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Que deviens-tu ?

- Bah ça va, répondit-il en la détaillant.

Des cheveux longs flamboyants, une grosses écharpe et un sourire qui l'avait fait chavirer par le passé. Ginny avait été sa petite-amie au lycée, chose que Ron avait très mal digéré. Mais ça n'avait pas tenu plus d'une année, Harry étant lui-même, la jeune femme s'était lassée et ils étaient restés bons amis. Elle sortait depuis peu avec Neville, faisant ainsi encore plus rager Ron. Mais il n'avait rien à dire, Neville était policier, haut gradé, sérieux, et il aimait profondément la rousse.

- Toujours le boulot, continua-t-il. Et toi ?

- Etude médecine, répondit-elle. J'aurais fini dans deux ans à tout casser. Tu es venu seul ? C'est triste ça ! Neville ne pouvait pas se libérer aujourd'hui alors je suis venue avec Luna. Tu viens ?

Mais avant même qu'il ne réponde, un poids lourd atterrit sur ses épaules, le déséquilibrant presque.

- Oups, désolé ! Fit la voix du blond, faussement navrée. J'ai un peu de mal à bouger.

- Draco ?

…

Draco avait été très vexé de voir le brun s'en aller sans lui. Bon, c'est vrai, c'est lui qui avait commencé en lui demandant de le laisser tranquille. Mais il n'avait pas à lui obéir ! Il aurait pu insister, s'excuser, mais non, rien. Il était parti, sans un mot. Et ça, ça l'énervait. Il tentait encore de « patiner » quand il aperçut Harry de l'autre côté de la patinoire, une rousse dans les bras.

Ses yeux se plissèrent. De quel droit touchait-elle le brun ? Avait-elle un passe ? Il redoubla d'efforts, tentant d'avancer le plus vite possible, bousculant petits enfants et couples.

Et lorsqu'il fut presque arrivé à eux, il maudit le brun de se trouver aussi loin de la barre de sécurité. Il faisait comment maintenant, hein ? Il n'allait pas voler jusqu'à lui !

Alors il prit son peu de courage en main et patina maladroitement jusqu'à l'autre, les mains bien devant lui.

Il se félicita intérieurement lorsqu'il entra en contact avec le dos large d'Harry.

- Oups, désolé ! Fit-il en s'accrochant un peu plus aux épaules du brun, nouant ses mains autour de son cou. J'ai un peu de mal à bouger.

- Draco ? Demanda Harry en lui tenant les mains, ce qui le ravit un peu plus.

- Harry ? Fit-il sur le même ton, roulant des yeux. Qui d'autre hein ? Une autre fillette ?

- Tu es accompagné en fait, interrompit la jeune femme en les regardant se démêler les mains.

- C'est… un ami, hésita Harry en retirant les mains du blond de son cou. On travaille dans le même milieu.

Ginny lui sourit et tendit sa main.

- Je suis Ginny Weasley, déclara-t-elle. Amie d'Harry, accessoirement son ex, sœur de son meilleur ami, Ron.

Draco la dévisagea, et plissa les yeux au mot « ex ». Elle n'était même pas belle ! Et si beaucoup de regards masculins se tournaient vers eux, c'était pas pour baver sur elle ! Il en était sûr ! Mais en bon gentleman, il prit la main qu'elle lui tendait et lui fit un baisemain, la faisant rougir.

- Draco Malfoy, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur. Ami… d'Harry, accessoirement son actuel cop…

Mais il fut coupé dans sa phrase par une main large. Et un torse dur.

- On va te laisser Gin', déclara Harry en les entraînant un peu plus loin, ignorant la difficulté qu'avait le blond pour le suivre et pour respirer.

La jeune femme les regarda s'éloigner d'elle, le blond tentant de se dégager de la poigne d'Harry. Elle était sûre qu'il allait lui lancer une bombe, et qu'Harry avait tout fait pour qu'elle n'en sache rien. Elle se dit que, peut-être, Ron saurait quelque chose. Elle lui demanderait tout à l'heure, à la maison, lors du dîner familiale hebdomadaire fixé par sa mère. En attendant, Luna l'attendait avec un bon chocolat dans le bar d'à côté.

…

- Mais tu es dingue ! Siffla Draco en repoussant le brun. J'ai failli mourir plusieurs fois !

- Et toi, tu allais balancer une nouvelle qu'elle n'avait pas à connaître ! Répliqua Harry en mettant une certaine distance entre eux.

- C'est elle qui a commencé à dire qu'elle était ton ex !

- Mais c'est une vérité !

- J'allais faire de même !

- Ce n'est pas la même chose !

Draco le fixa. En quoi n'était-ce pas la même chose ? Il était gay alors il avait honte ? Lui n'avait aucun souci pour se montrer au grand jour avec un autre homme collé à lui. Il s'en fichait du regard des autres, c'était sa vie. Mais il semblait que pour Harry, ça ne soit pas le cas.

Alors, étrangement déçu de son comportement, il fit demi-tour, pour se diriger vers la sortie et rentrer chez lui.

Mais il avait oublié un détail. Il était sur de la glace. Et la glace, ça glissait. Et lui, il ne savait pas glisser comme le faisait si bien le brun. Alors il s'étala.

Enfin il faillit s'étaler. Il atterrit contre un torse ferme pour la deuxième fois en très peu de temps et le souffle chaud d'Harry lui chatouilla l'oreille.

- Désolé, murmura l'autre. C'est juste que je m'y fais pas et je ne sais pas comment mes proches le prendraient si je venais à leur avouer ma… gay-attitude.

Draco ne dit rien, son cœur battant bien trop vite pour lui. Il avait échappé à la chute, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que son pouls soit aussi élevé !

Harry le retourna et lui prit les mains, le tenant fermement. Yeux dans les yeux, Harry commença à reculer lentement, Draco le suivant sur ses patins à glace qui glissaient pour lui.

- Bouge un peu tes jambes, suggéra doucement le brun. Tu vas finir par tomber si tu continues à faire des vagues avec tes patins.

Harry lui apprit en cet après-midi, à patiner. Main dans la main, riant et souriant, il ne vit pas les regards dégoûtés ni choqués de certaines personnes, trop occupé à se plonger dans deux lacs gris et à maintenir le blond dans ses bras quand il risquait la chute.

* * *

**Savez-vous patiner ? :p J'ai testé une fois, mais je ne suis pas tombée !**

**Et j'ai pas envie de recommencer -_-**

**EliH**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Vous connaissez le crash boursier ? Eh bien cette histoire va en subir les effets.**_

_**Je vous préviens IMMÉDIATEMENT, les prochains jours ne seront pas des plus drôles, et les excuses seront bidons. Mais je l'ai tapée l'année dernière et j'avais pas envie de modifier le plus gros (qui a dit que j'étais paresseuse ?) de l'histoire. Bref, me taper pas, et... voilà :p**_

_**J'ai dépassé les 100 reviews ! Merci à Petitcoeurfragile pour la 100è review !**_

* * *

_**Lundi 19 décembre 2005:**_

Harry et Draco avaient dû se quitter pour travailler chacun dans son magasin. Le week-end de rêve était terminé, mais Draco ne voulait pas lâcher le brun alors il lui envoyait toutes les deux minutes un message, faisant sourire le brun et râler le roux.

- Harry ! Gémit Ron. Ton portable recommence à sonner ! Tu sais que c'est pénible à la fin ? Hermione ! Tu n'as pas quelque chose contre le mal de tête ?

- Voyons Ron ! Le sermonna-t-elle en relevant la tête des commandes. Il n'est qu'onze heures ! Tu as à peine travailler encore !

- Mais il n'a personne aussi ! Se plaignit-il en s'accrochant à elle.

Hermione essaya de le repousser, le visage rouge de gêne.

- Je veux un bisous, réclama finalement Ron en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Ron !

Ils arrêtèrent leurs bêtises en entendant un hoquet de surprise à leur droite.

- Mais… mais… vous, bégaya Harry en les regardant l'un l'autre, les yeux écarquillés comme un poisson rouge. Mais… depuis quand ?!

Le couple se regarda et rougit. Ils se lâchèrent et avec un petit sourire gêné, Hermione prit la parole.

- Depuis hier, pour tout dire.

- Mais comment ? Demanda encore Harry en fixant son meilleur ami qui se grattait le bras.

- Je l'ai invitée à manger souvent dehors, que tous les deux, commença Ron en rougissant encore plus si c'était possible. Comme tu étais distant et que tu sortais souvent, j'ai passé plus de temps avec Hermione et hier, je me suis finalement déclaré.

Ron et Hermione regardaient Harry d'un air paniqué. Ce n'était pas la réaction qu'ils attendaient. Il les regardait comme s'ils étaient deux extra-terrestres.

- Harry ? Tenta Hermione avec une toute petite voix.

- Merde ! Souffla-t-il enfin en les dévisageant. Vous en avez mis du temps ! Mais je suis heureux ! Vraiment !

- Comment ça on en a mis du temps, grommela Ron en le frappant au bras.

- Je pense que vous avez été les seuls à ne pas avoir remarqué votre attirance mutuelle ! Ricana-t-il. Même Victoire, qui n'a que sept ans, a vu que vous étiez amoureux l'un de l'autre !

- Ma nièce ne peut pas remarquer ça, répliqua faiblement Ron en croisant les bras.

Le regard goguenard de son meilleur ami le fit se tortiller dans tous les sens.

- J'offre à manger ! Déclara finalement Harry avec un grand sourire. Je vais nous chercher une pizza. Ou autre chose… je vais voir ça ! Aujourd'hui, c'est le patron qui offre !

- Tu n'es patron que de nom, ricana Ron avant de se cacher derrière sa petite-amie.

Harry lui tira la langue avant de sortir, sûr qu'il trouverait quelque chose de bon du côté du quartier de Draco.

…

Draco s'ennuyait. Harry ne lui répondait plus depuis une demi-heure déjà et c'était vide dans la rue. Aucun client en vu. Il soupira et sortit le sandwich qu'il avait acheté plus tôt. Il était midi après tout.

Ce ne fut qu'au milieu de son repas qu'un client entra. Millicent étant sortie s'acheter de quoi manger, il releva la tête, et faillit s'étrangler. Harry Potter se tenait devant lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour, fit-il avec une voix timide.

Draco se dit qu'il devait avoir l'air idiot avec son morceau de sandwich prémâché qui se voyait dans sa bouche ouverte. En tout cas, il le comprit en voyant le brun se retenir de rire.

Il finit par avaler et se leva, l'attirant à lui.

- Je te manquais ? Souffla-t-il en lui mordillant l'oreille.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'harcèle de messages, répliqua Harry en le repoussant.

Un grognement lui répondit.

- Non plus sérieusement, reprit le brun. Tu ne connaitrais pas un bon traiteur ou je ne sais quoi pour faire un bon repas le midi ? Je souhaites fêter l'arrivée d'un nouveau couple dans ce monde. Mes deux amis ont mis beaucoup de temps avant de sortir ensemble.

- Si tu veux manger chinois y'en a pas mal, réfléchit Draco. Mais il y a un bon traiteur français pas très loin. J'ai déjà goûté.

- Donne moi le nom ! Exigea Harry. J'y vais. Ils vont s'inquiéter s'ils voient que je ne suis toujours pas rentré.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter plus, ses lèvres furent emprisonnées pas celles, exigeantes, du blond. S'il fut surpris au début, il se détendit et rendit le baiser, faisant soupirer l'autre contre lui.

- Il y a des chambres pour ça, ricana une voix masculine.

Draco grogna de frustration quand le brun s'écarta de lui à plus d'un mètre de distance, l'empêchant de le garder contre lui et d'envoyer paître son stupide meilleur ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Blaise, demanda-t-il hargneusement.

- Si je ne peux même plus passer voir mon meilleur ami, s'offusqua faussement l'autre en s'approchant plus, détaillant Harry de haut en bas. Nous nous sommes déjà vu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit Harry en s'avançant vers lui, la main tendue. Harry Potter. Je suis grossiste.

- Blaise Zabini, salua-t-il. Détaillant. Comme Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Blaise, répéta Draco en roulant des yeux.

- Pansy veut te voir, déclara-t-il. Vu que Gaëlle est sortie de l'hôpital, elle veut fêter son arrivée à la maison. Bien sûr, il y aura une soirée bien plus officielle, plus tard, avec tous les copains. Mais là, juste entre nous. Comme au bon vieux temps. Bien sûr, Harry… je peux vous appeler Harry, hein ? - le brun hocha de la tête - Harry, venez ce soir. Draco n'amène jamais personne avec lui alors à chaque fois, il nous critique parce qu'avec ma femme, on se fait des câlins.

- Blaise ? Menaça le blond.

- Bon je vous laisse, ce soir à huit heures, c'est bon ? Je vous attendrais !

Et il partit sans même attendre de réponse. Draco soupira. Blaise ne changerait donc jamais… un vrai Serpentard, calculateur jusqu'au bout. Il était sûr d'en baver ce soir.

- Je vais y aller aussi, déclara le brun. Je dois trouver ce traiteur dont tu me parles.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir ce soir, tu le sais ça ? Soupira Draco en le récupérant au vol, le serrant dans ses bras.

- Ça va aller, le rassura Harry avec un baiser. Il est plutôt sympa ton ami. Je t'attendrais devant chez moi ?

- On peut même ne pas y aller, suggéra l'autre en lui mordillant le cou.

- Malfoy ! Grogna Harry en le repoussant, rouge de gêne. Je dois y aller. On se retrouve tout à l'heure. Pour aller chez ton ami.

Draco soupira et le laissa partir après un dernier baiser. Il aimait bien les baisers d'Harry…

…

À sept heures et demi, Harry avait ouvert à Draco. À sept heures trente-et-un, Harry était plaqué contre sa porte, un Draco l'embrassant furieusement. À sept heures trente-deux, Harry était à moitié nu, le pantalon au niveau des genoux, un Draco à ses pieds. À sept heures trente-trois, Draco fit pénétrer un, deux puis trois doigts dans l'intimité du brun qui gémissait de plaisir et de douleur mêlés. À sept heures trente-quatre, Harry fut retourné, ventre à la porte et sentit le sexe du blond le tâter. À sept heures trente-cinq, Harry s'empalait lui-même sur le sexe de Draco tellement il était excité et frustré. À huit heures, ils jouirent dans un belle ensemble, ignorant les « _Vos gueules ! _» des voisins.

À huit heures deux, Harry paniqua, ils étaient en retard. À huit heures cinq, il était prêt alors que Draco lui demandait de se calmer.

Finalement, à huit heures trente, ils arrivèrent chez les Zabini, et c'est sur un Harry extrêmement gêné et rouge et un Draco extrêmement satisfait de lui, que Blaise ouvrit la porte.

Harry avait amené une grosse peluche pour le bébé, ce qui fit rire le jeune père.

Harry rencontra le reste de la famille et fut enchanté de voir la petite Gaëlle réveillée.

Le repas se passa relativement bien, Blaise racontant des bêtises sur Draco, posant des questions au brun qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond lui mettait la main sur la bouche à CHAQUE FOIS qu'il allait répondre. Pansy fut charmante et Harry était totalement gaga de la petite fille, qui, d'ailleurs, l'avait tout autant adoptée.

À la fin du repas, Pansy demanda à Harry de rester avec elle pendant que Draco et Blaise s'isolaient dans le petit salon, pour leur petite soirée entre amis.

…

- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois réagir de la sorte avec une de tes conquêtes, annonça Blaise en versant du cognac dans les verres.

Draco ne lui répondit pas. Il fallait le prévoir.

- C'est aussi la première fois que je te vois embrasser une de tes conquêtes, continua-t-il. Il me semblait pourtant que tu n'étais pas du genre « bisous baveux » ?

- Où veux-tu en venir Blaise ? Soupira le blond en prenant une gorgée de la boisson.

- Harry doit te faire de l'effet, sourit l'autre. Il est… un peu simple d'esprit, mais ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger.

- Il n'est pas simple d'esprit. Juste naïf.

- Draco, ce type te fait vraiment de l'effet. J'espère juste que tu es heureux avec lui. Toi qui enchaînais les coups d'un soir il y a même pas deux mois ! À quand le mariage hein ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler…

- Malfoy, commença-t-il sérieusement, tu te rappelles de notre conversation de la dernière fois ?

- Oui, des choses totalement stupides.

- J'espère que tu ne joues pas avec lui, soupira Blaise en observant ses réactions. Il est du genre… sensible, je pense.

- Blaise, c'est quoi ton problème ?

Le silence lui répondit. Ils se jaugèrent du regard, Draco le défendant de continuer ses inepties, Blaise, tentant de comprendre les intentions du blond.

- Je sais pour tes relations, déclara Blaise. Je sais ce que tu fais avec tes grossistes pour avoir des prix intéressants. Et je ne suis pas d'accord avec ces manières. Draco, je sais que tu es malin, que tu gagnes très bien ta vie depuis que tu es parti de chez moi, mais ce n'est pas digne de toi. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Harry est grossiste. Tu cherches à faire quoi avec lui ? À avoir aussi des prix intéressants en te faisant baiser ? J'ai vu ce qu'il vendait, je suis passé un jour chez eux. C'est impressionnant. Mais il a notre âge ! Et il est du genre très blanc… très pur. Ça se voit sur son front ! Avec les vieux du quartier, tu n'as pas de problèmes, j'en suis sûr. Mais lui, je pense qu'il croit encore aux contes de fée et espère une relation stable avec toi. Le problème, c'est que tu ne t'attaches pas. Pas depuis la mort de tes parents.

- Tu te prends pour un qui à me faire la morale ? cracha le blond. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Si ! Je suis ton ami, je m'inquiète pour toi. Ce que tu fais est mal, ça peut te blesser !

Mais il ne put terminer, Draco s'était levé et avait posé ses mains contre le fauteuil de Blaise, emprisonnant sa tête entre ses deux bras.

- Tu vas m'écouter, Blaise, souffla Draco à son oreille. J'ai arrêté mes « relations » comme tu dis, avec ces types. Ça doit faire une semaine. Je ne fais plus que collaborer avec la boutique de Potter et tant pis si je paye plus cher. Je suis sûr que ça se vend. Ensuite, Harry n'est pas un jouet. Je ne le baise pas pour avoir des prix moins chers. Je le fais parce que j'en ai envie et parce qu'il en a envie.

- Tu es amoureux de lui alors ? Insista Blaise en fronçant des sourcils.

- Un Malfoy n'aime pas, énonça Draco. C'est tout ce que tu as à savoir. Maintenant, je vais te laisser. Je vais me faire baiser par Potter ce soir, comme tu te plais tant à le dire.

Blaise soupira. Vraiment, Draco était toujours aussi aveugle. Mais il le suivit.

- Vous avez terminé ? Sourit la jeune femme en descendant les escaliers.

- Oui, déclara le blond. Je pense que nous allons rentrer. Merci de votre hospitalité, ta tarte aux pommes était toujours aussi excellente. Aurais-tu vu Harry par contre ?

- Pas depuis que j'ai donné le lait à Gaëlle, réfléchit Pansy. J'ai dû monter pour lui donner son bain et la coucher. Harry est resté en bas, il me semble.

Draco hocha de la tête et chercha le brun dans chaque pièce. Et l'évidence s'installa. Il n'était plus là.

…

_Draco__, __ce __n__'__est __pas __digne __de __toi __! _

Courir le plus loin possible…

_Tu __cherches __à __faire __quoi __avec __lui __? __À __avoir __aussi __des __prix __intéressants __en __te __faisant __baiser __? _

Ne pas laisser les larmes coulées.

_Avec __les __vieux __du __quartier__, __tu __n__'__as __pas __de __problèmes__, __j__'__en __suis __sûr__. _

Ne pas vomir.

_Le __problème__, __c__'__est __que __tu __ne __t__'__attaches __pas__. _

Ne pas hurler.

…

Harry se répétait ces ordres alors que les paroles de Blaise revenaient sans cesse dans sa tête.

_Tu __cherches __à __faire __quoi __avec __lui __? __À __avoir __aussi __des __prix __intéressants __en __te __faisant __baiser __? _

Son portable vibra. Il l'ignora. Il devait se bouger, aller le plus loin possible du blond. Mettre la distance nécessaire. Par chance, son parrain vivait à trente minutes à pied de chez Blaise. Alors il s'y dirigeait, le cœur brisé. Il avait donné sa confiance à un coureur de pantalons, il aimait quelqu'un qui l'utilisait. Un sourire triste s'étira sur ses lèvres.

_Et il est du genre très blanc__…__ très pur__. __Ça __se __voit __sur __son __front __! _

Il était tellement bête parfois. Il en rirait presque. D'ailleurs, c'était ce qu'il faisait. Riant nerveusement, titubant comme un type bourré. Il devait retrouver l'immeuble de son parrain. Même s'il n'était pas là. Pas question de rentrer chez lui.

_Je __pense __qu__'__il __croit __encore __aux __contes __de __fée __et __espère __une __relation __stable __avec __toi__._

Si seulement c'était faux.

Il parvint chez Sirius, ignorant son portable qui ne cessait de vibrer depuis presque une vingtaine de minutes. Il avait mal.

_T__u __ne __t__'__attaches __pas._

Il sonna à la porte. Il était un peu plus de vingt-trois heures. Mais il savait que son parrain était du genre nocturne. Il attendit. Re sonna. Personne. Alors, le cœur lourd, il s'assit contre la porte, les yeux gonflés, frissonnant de froid - il avait oublié son manteau dans sa précipitation. Il ferma les yeux, retenant une nouvelle vague de larmes.

_- Tu te prends pour qui à me faire la morale ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires._

Une dernière larme coula sur ses joues avant de s'endormir.

_Ce ne sont pas tes affaires._

Draco Malfoy n'avait pas nié.

* * *

**Bon, vous pouvez me critiquer. Mais leur bonheur ne pouvait pas durer ! Surtout que Draco ne lui a rien dit du tout sur son passé et qu'Harry ait oublié ce qu'il a appris sur lui !**

**EliH**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Euh... Je tiens à dire, Brigitte26 que ya pas de Beuglante dans mon UA ! Donc non, je me ferais pas avoir de la sorte ! Et Harry et Draco souffriront chacun de leur côté :p**_

_**Et La folle Joyeuse, effectivement, il reste 4 jours (en fait) pour que Draco réalise qu'il aime Harry, mais il ne peut pas trouver tout seul, désolée :p**_

_**Blaise a été celui qui a fait boum dans la relation Harry/Draco, j'en suis consciente (enfin, je l'ai réalisé en lisant vos reviews :p) Mais il avait besoin d'éclaircir les choses avec son ami pour qu'il ne rate pas le bonheur avec Harry.**_

_**Et comme le dit Dadoumarine: le conte de fée est terminé. Et il n'y a que deux ou trois chevaliers qui seront là pour les aider. Qui, est la question :p**_

_**Merci encore pour vos reviews =)**_

_**Je vous ferais un cadeau le 25 sur cette fiction, tiens.**_

* * *

_**Mardi 20 décembre 2005:**_

Il était un peu plus de deux heures du matin lorsque Sirius Black arriva devant son immeuble, avec une belle brune pulpeuse à souhait accrochée à lui. Il était allé en boîte, après tout, il n'avait aucune obligation envers une quelconque compagne. Et, attention ! Il n'était pas vieux ! Il embrassa la jeune femme dans l'ascenseur, la faisant gémir lorsqu'il agrippa ses cuisses pour qu'elle aille enserrer ses hanches.

Il mima l'acte pendant qu'il suçait voracement le cou de sa proie. Il allait bien s'amuser ce soir !

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à son étage, il porta la brune jusqu'à sa porte et, toujours en l'embrassant, il sortit ses clés. Mais au moment où il s'approchait de la porte, son pied toucha quelque chose de… mou. Étonné, il lâcha les lèvres de la jeune femme et écarquilla les yeux. Harry Potter ! Son filleul !

- Merde, souffla-t-il en voyant l'état du brun. Harry ? Harry ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Le jeune homme tenta d'ouvrir un œil mais répondit en poussant un faible gémissement.

- Sirius ? Murmura-t-il presque timidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'inquiéta son parrain en ouvrant rapidement la porte de son appartement.

- Il est fragile, déclara la brune de façon très sérieuse. Il faut le couvrir, il tremble. Tous les signes montrent qu'il a vécu un choc émotionnel important.

Sirius oublia son filleul deux secondes, fixant sa conquête d'une nuit.

- Je fais des études pour devenir infirmière, expliqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Bon, il faut l'emmener à l'intérieur. Dieu seul sait combien de temps il est resté dehors !

Le plus vieux acquiesça et porta son filleul dans sa propre chambre, lui enlevant chaussures et pantalon, le recouvrant d'une couverture chaude.

Il allait partir quand une main lui attrapa un bout de son pull.

- Reste, murmura Harry en le regardant dans les yeux. S'il te plaît.

- J'arrive, répondit doucement son parrain en lui ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux. Je vais te préparer quelque chose de chaud à boire.

Mais la poigne commença à trembler et il se résigna à se coucher sur le lit, permettant au jeune homme de se blottir contre lui. Comme lorsqu'il était encore tout petit et qu'il faisant un cauchemar.

Il lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que le brun était endormi et il sortit de la chambre.

Nul trace de la jolie brune. Par contre, un bol de thé fumant se trouvait sur la table basse et un mot où un numéro de portable qui suivait, y avait été griffonné. Ce n'était que parti remise, se dit-il en prenant son téléphone pour appeler quelqu'un.

Il était trois heures du matin.

…

Draco avait conduit aussi vite qu'il pouvait jusqu'à l'appartement du brun mais n'y avait trouvé personne. Pas de Harry qui lui avait ouvert la porte. Pas de réponse sur son portable. Où était-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il soit parti comme ça ? Il n'avait pas pu entendre sa conversation avec Blaise, il en était sûr.

Il sortit de l'immeuble et décida de refaire le même chemin que l'aller. Peut-être qu'Harry était encore dans les rues? Sans manteau.

Il était inquiet. Harry lui manquait déjà.

…

- Allô ? Grommela une voix ensommeillé à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- Salut toi ! Répondit joyeusement Sirius en se préparant un encas.

- Bordel Sirius ! Jura James Potter, furieux. Tu sais quelle heure il est ? Ais au moins la décence d'attendre que le soleil se lève pour m'appeler ! D'honnêtes gens travaillent demain et ont besoin d'un certain quota de sommeil ! Tu connais ça ?

- Très drôle Prongs, railla Sirius en mordant dans son sandwich improvisé. Je voulais te poser une question.

Un soupir lui répondit.

- Est-ce tu sais ce qu'a Harry ?

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Réponds par oui ou par non, ça sera plus rapide.

- Je ne crois pas non, hésita James. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était il y a deux-trois jours. Il allait parfaitement bien. Padfoot, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe avec Harry !

- Calme toi, soupira l'autre en avalant une gorgée de bière. J'ai retrouvé Harry devant chez moi, couché à même sur le palier. J'ai réussi à l'endormir, mais il est sous choc émotionnel apparemment.

- QUOI ?

- Prongs, grimaça Sirius. Demande à Lily de crier moins fort.

- On arrive, déclara James précipitamment.

Et il raccrocha. Sirius soupira. Voilà une soirée comme il les aimait. Pas de baise, un gamin de vingt-cinq ans sur les bras et son meilleur ami qui débarque en pyjama avec sa femme. Super.

…

Le couple Potter arriva une demi-heure plus tard, dans un tonnerre de bruit.

- Où est Harry ? Couinait presque Lily.

- Dans ma chambre. Il dort. Il faudrait le laisser seul.

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et fonça vers ladite chambre pour s'assurer de l'état de son fils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda James en retirant son manteau.

Ah, effectivement, il était arrivé en pyjama.

- J'ai retrouvé ton fils, totalement anéanti et abruti, répéta Sirius en lui proposant un café. Je l'ai traîné dans ma chambre et il n'a pas pu s'endormir avant que je ne le prenne dans mes bras, comme lorsqu'il était gamin. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais il avait l'air d'avoir pleuré. Et courir dans les rues sans manteau, c'est limite suicidaire. Surtout avec ce temps.

- James, appela sa femme, bouleversée. Viens voir…

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la chambre, curieux de ce qu'il s'y passait. Mais ce qu'ils virent leur serrèrent le cœur. Harry s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, des larmes coulants sur son visage. Il tremblait aussi, comme s'il était sous la neige, sans rien sur le dos. Et un mot se répétait dans les gémissements effrayés du brun. Un nom. Que les parents Potter reconnurent vite. « Draco ».

- Qu'est-ce que ce salaud a bien pu faire à mon fils, gronda James en serrant les poings. Je vais le retrouver et le buter.

- Attends, le calma Sirius. C'est quoi ? Enfin, c'est qui, d'après ta réaction.

Le couple échangea un regard et James lui demanda de s'asseoir. Ça allait être long.

…

- Le bâtard, lâcha finalement Sirius après avoir écouté le récit sur Harry. Je vais le castrer ! Puis faire bouillir son service trois pièces avant de…

- Non…

- Harry ?

Les trois adultes tournèrent la tête vers le jeune homme. Il paressait tellement fragile avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et son regard vague.

- Ne lui faites rien, souffla Harry en se blottissant un peu plus dans les couvertures. Il n'a rien fait. C'est moi l'idiot. À toujours me faire des films pour rien.

- Harry, le réprimanda son père. Il t'a fait du mal, j'en suis sûr. Tu ne serais pas dans cet état sinon. Je vais le tuer. Lui rendre au centuple ce qu'il t'a fait.

- Ne lui faites rien, répéta Harry, un peu plus fort. C'est ma faute. Compris ? Désolé de vous avoir dérangé. Tous.

Les trois adultes se regardèrent, hésitant.

- Prenez la chambre d'ami, déclara Sirius. Je prendrais le canapé. Harry, repose toi.

Il hocha de la tête et ils sortirent tous de la chambre. Mais il ne pouvait plus fermer l'œil. S'il faisait ça, il était sûr de revoir les yeux gris et SON sourire charmeur. Il resta donc là, les yeux fixant le plafond jusqu'à sept heures du matin. Il se leva, fouilla les poches de son pantalon et retrouva finalement son portable. Une cinquantaine de messages, une centaine d'appel, un peu plus de vingt messages vocaux. Il aurait pu être flatté s'il ne savait pas qu'il avait été utilisé par l'être dont il était tombé amoureux.

Il ignora sa messagerie et appela directement un numéro.

- Allô ? Fit la voix au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

- Hermione ? Demanda-t-il faiblement. C'est moi, Harry.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, le coupa-t-elle.

- Ça va ça va, soupira-t-il. Juste fatigué. Je voulais te dire, je ne viens pas aujourd'hui, je suis désolé. Par contre, fais quelque chose pour moi. Si Dra… Malfoy passe, dis lui que tous les produits qu'il achètera sera à moitié prix.

- QUOI ? S'offusqua la jeune femme. Mais t'es malade ! Pourquoi faire ça ? Tu sais que c'est la faillite assurée si tu fais ça !

- On a bien assez pour vivre jusqu'à nos soixante ans, répliqua Harry en fermant les yeux. Dra… Malfoy est détaillant, on ne perdra pas beaucoup avec lui. Fais ce que je te dis, s'il te plaît.

Elle hésita mais accepta malgré tout. Après tout, il était le patron. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait. En partie. Mais elle remarqua ses tentatives pour prononcer le nom du blond le plus stoïquement possible. Elle sentait une petite pointe de douleur face à ce nom. Mais elle ne put rien ajouter d'autre, Harry avait raccroché.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Harry voulait ? Souffla Ron en attirant la jeune femme contre lui.

- Il ne vient pas aujourd'hui, annonça-t-elle, soucieuse. On dirait bien qu'il s'est disputé avec Malfoy.

Ron grommela quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle sortit se doucher, pendant que son petit-ami se rendormait comme un bienheureux.

…

Hermione ne se rappela ce que lui avait demandé Harry que lorsque le blond arriva dans la boutique vers la fin de la journée. Un pli soucieux sur son front contrastait avec son regard indifférent.

- Est-ce que Harry est là ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'Hermione s'approcha de lui.

- Pas aujourd'hui, répondit-elle lentement, tentant de déchiffrer le langage corporel du blond. Mais il a laissé un message à votre attention. Tous les produits qui se trouvent ici seront à moins 50% pour vous.

Draco sursauta et la dévisagea comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

- Il… il a dit ça ? Hésita le blond pendant qu'il perdait son masque d'indifférence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Répondit-elle.

- Rien, marmonna le blond. Je dois lui parler. Est-ce qu'il est chez lui ?

- Malfoy, le coupa-t-elle sérieusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Harry ? Ce matin, il m'a appelé à sept heures pour me dire ça ! Et rien qu'à l'évocation de votre nom, ça se sentait que quelque chose de grave s'était passé.

- Je dois y aller, insista le blond en louchant vers la porte d'entrée. Il faut que je lui parle. D'accord ?

Mais il ne put continuer, quelque chose l'avait agrippé au col de son pull et c'était désagréable.

- Tu as tenté d'acheter Harry avec ton corps, n'est-ce pas ? Gronda Ron en le poussant vers un mur. C'est pour ça qu'il a parlé de moitié prix. Il n'aurait jamais osé faire ça, par respect pour les modèles que nous fait Dean. Il était mal ce matin, il est distant depuis quelques semaines et tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait bordel ?!

- Ron ! Lâche le !

Draco ne voyait pas le couple devant lui. Non, ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers la conversation qu'il avait eu hier.

Dans un mouvement de panique, il comprit. Et se précipita vers la sortie, vers l'appartement d'Harry.

Il savait maintenant. Harry avait entendu des choses qu'il n'avait pas à entendre. Et en tant que personne lambda à la conversation, il avait mal interprété les paroles de Blaise.

Il frappa à la porte, sonna, appela, mais Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas là. Alors, après avoir frappé encore et encore contre la porte, il s'adossa à celle-ci, le regard se faisant vague, sa poitrine se comprimant douloureusement.

« _Qu__'__ai-je fait, Harry _? »

* * *

**Youpi ! ça glisse et ça fait du surplace ! :p**

**EliH**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Sérieusement, je ne le répéterais jamais assez, mais les lectrices, c'est: pervers ET sadique (quoi ? j'ai offensé quelqu'un ? J'ai soulevé un point sensible ? :p) allez, continuez de regarder Draco se dépatouiller jusqu'au 24 ! \o/**_

* * *

_**Mercredi 21 décembre 2005:**_

**To** _Potty_

_Réponds moi s__'__il te plait__…_

…

**To** _Potty_

_Harry ? Décroche à la fin !_

…

**To** _Potty_

_Ce que tu as entendu l__'__autre jour, ce n__'__est pas ce que tu penses._

_Alors réponds moi, je dois tout t__'__expliquer_

…

**To** _Potty_

_Harry__…__ s__'__il te plaît, il est midi, et tu me manques__…_

…

**To** _Potty_

_Potter, tu vas décrocher à la fin ! Ou réponds moi ! Où es-tu ? Je suis inquiet !_

…

**To** _Potty_

_Si tu ne veux ni m__'__écouter, ni me voir, lis__…_

_Blaise a partagé ses doutes, je dois t__'__avouer que je ne suis pas fier de moi, mais j__'__ai bien couché avec presque tous les patrons de ta rue. Pour avoir des produits moins chers. Je faisais ça depuis plus d__'__une année, jusqu__'__à ce que je découvre ta boutique. Et Toi. Mais ce que tu n__'__as sans doute pas entendu, c__'__est que j__'__ai arrêté ces relations il y a un peu plus d__'__une semaine. C__'__était la veille du jour où je vous ai demandé un catalogue du « Lupus ». Je m__'__étais dit que je pouvais être honnête maintenant, parce que tu m__'__avais en partie donner l__'__assurance pour gagner toujours aussi bien ma vie. C__'__est aussi pour cette raison que je n__'__ai pas demandé de baisse de prix. Tu n__'__es pas comme les autres. Tu es plus. Tu es Harry. Et je suis heureux de t__'__avoir rencontré._

_Réponds moi s__'__il te plait__…_

…

**To** _Potty_

_Tu dois m__'__en vouloir. Viens me frapper si ça peut te soulager__…_

…

**To** _Potty_

_Harry ? Décroche__…_

…

Il était un peu plus de six heures du soir. Très peu de monde se trouvait dans la rue, et comme il ne faisait aucune promotion, personne ne venait acheter chez lui. Millicent balayait pendant que lui tentait à nouveau d'appeler le brun. Il avait arrêté de compter à partir de la vingtième fois. Il était onze heure à ce moment là. Il s'attendait à tomber à nouveau sur le répondeur mais cette fois-ci, une voix grave répondit.

- Harry ? Demanda-t-il fébrilement.

- Ce n'est pas lui, déclara la voix hargneusement. Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez à la fin ? Arrêtez de le harceler. Il ne veut plus vous voir !

- Je dois lui parler, tenta le blond. Où au moins, dites-moi où il se trouve ! Il faut que je lui parle ! Que je m'explique !

- Vous lui avez fait assez de mal, soupira la voix. Arrêtez de l'embêter. C'est tout.

Et son interlocuteur raccrocha, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'expliquer.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, fit Millicent, timidement. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Très bien, soupira Draco.

Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Il était pâle comme un linge. Ça faisait deux nuits qu'il faisait le pied de grue devant l'appartement d'Harry et il ne l'avait pas vu. Il avait aussi fait toutes les rues du quartier, s'attendant à voir une touffe brune. Mais rien. D'ailleurs, il allait devoir refaire le plein…

Il ferma à sept heures, soupirant toujours lorsqu'il se dirigea à pied vers l'appartement d'Harry. Peut-être serait-il là ? Il l'espérait en tout cas. Mais vers huit heures, lorsque le voisin d'Harry le pria de partir, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'était pas là. Alors il sortit de l'immeuble et se dirigea vers le bar des amis à Harry. Sur le chemin, il appela Blaise.

- Je te dérange ? Demanda-t-il en commandant une Bieraubeurre.

- Jamais ! Répondit joyeusement le noir. Quoi de beau ?

- Tu me rejoins « Chez l'Irlandais Loufoque » ? Demanda-t-il en avalant la boisson d'une traite. Je me sens un peu seul.

Blaise sentit la pointe de détresse cachée très profondément sous les paroles indifférentes et il se leva d'un coup, cherchant manteau et clé de voiture, sous l'œil interrogateur de sa femme.

- J'arrive, annonça-t-il avant de raccrocher. Envoie moi l'adresse par SMS.

- Draco ne va pas bien, devina la jeune femme.

- Je vais le voir, répondit son mari. Je vais le ramener à la maison.

Et il sortit sur un dernier baiser, s'inquiétant de l'état dans lequel il trouverait le blond. Où était donc ce bar ?

…

Lorsque Blaise arriva au bar, Draco était déjà arrivé à un seuil maximal d'ivresse. Il était affalé sur une table, le visage rouge et le regard vague.

- Blaise ! S'écria-t-il joyeusement. Je ne t'attendais plus ! Tu veux de la Bieraubeurre ? C'est trop bon !

- Je vais te ramener à la maison, déclara l'autre en tentant de le tirer de sa chaise.

- Non ! Pleurnicha le blond. Je ne veux pas ! Je veux une autre Bieraubeurre ! Seamus ! Mon ami ! Sers moi un autre verre de ce délicieux breuvage !

- Draco, fit Seamus en prenant son verre. Je pense que tu as assez bu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu essayes de te bourrer la gueule dans la semaine, mais je refuse que tu le fasse. Sinon, j'appelle Harry.

- Appelle-le ! Contra Draco en se redressant. Il veut plus me répondre depuis… longtemps ! Il me manque !

- Draco, le coupa Blaise en le tirant plus sèchement. Viens, on va voir Pansy.

- Je veux voir Harry !

- Il ne répond pas, constata Seamus en revenant vers eux. C'est étrange.

Blaise remercia le barman et entraina le blond jusqu'à sa voiture. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il était du genre raisonnable sur la boisson. Pourtant, un Draco recroquevillé sur le siège passager contredisait tous les principes malfoyens qu'il croyait connaître.

Il dut le trainer hors de sa voiture, écoutant le blond marmonné des « Harry ».

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer, grommela le noir en ouvrant le porte.

- Blaise ?

- Je suis avec Draco.

Pansy arriva dans le vestibule, l'air soulagé.

- J'ai préparé une chambre pour Draco, annonça-t-elle. Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Blaise haussa des épaules, portant son fardeau vers l'étage, grommelant contre lui. Mais lorsqu'il décida de sortir, après avoir bordé le blond, il fut retenu par une main.

- Harry ne veut plus me parler, avoua Draco en le relâchant. Il nous a entendus l'autre soir. Et il l'a mal pris. Blaise, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Il ne veut plus me voir, ni me parler, ni me répondre. C'est bizarre, mais j'ai un trou au niveau de la poitrine. Tu crois que je suis malade ? Ça se peut, Harry est rentré chez lui ? Ça fait deux soirs que je l'attends devant sa porte mais personne ne répond jamais. Il faut que j'y aille. Pour m'excuser. Il doit croire que je l'utilise. C'est pas bien. Non non non, pas bien du tout.

- Reste-là, Draco, lui intima doucement son ami en le faisant se rallonger. Tu iras voir Harry plus tard. Il doit dormir tu sais ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit content que tu le réveilles à cette heure-là.

- Ah oui, répondit machinalement le blond en fixant le plafond. J'irais le voir demain alors. Je crois que je suis malade, j'ai comme un vide dans la poitrine depuis un moment. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave…

Il s'endormit sur ces paroles, devant un Blaise au regard triste.

- C'est normal que tu ais un trou dans la poitrine, murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu es amoureux. Et il te manque.

Il sortit et rejoignit Pansy. Ils discutèrent un petit moment et finalement, se couchèrent. Demain, ils avaient décidé que Blaise irait parler à Harry Potter. Ne serait-ce que pour éclaircir certains détails.

- J'espère que ça ira mieux entre eux, dit la jeune femme en se blottissant contre son mari. J'aime bien Harry. Il arrive à détendre Draco. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça.

Oui, demain, Blaise irait parler à Harry.

* * *

**Et est-ce qu'il va se faire pardonner par vous ? :p**

**à demain !**

**EliH**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Oui ! Encore demain et après demain et cette fiction sera terminée ! Vous êtes triste hein ? :p **_

_**Moi aussi, j'ai rencontré des gens (sous entendu lectrices) vraiment top et c'est dommage que je vous vois disparaître de la circulation avant la fin de cette fiction...**_

_**Sinon, HimeNoAria: effectivement, c'est Sirius qui a décroché hier ^^ Bien deviné :p J'arrive pas à imaginer James, ça doit être terrible :p**_

_**La Folle Joyeuse: Tu fais peur avec ton ourson en chocolat...**_

* * *

_**Jeudi 22 décembre 2005:**_

Blaise et Draco partirent en même temps. Le blond s'excusa de s'être comporté puérilement la veille et de les avoir embêtés, et Pansy l'avait gentiment rabroué.

Blaise l'avait conduit jusqu'à sa boutique et il n'y avait plus bougé. Il réfléchissait. C'était la première fois qu'il tentait de se soûler volontairement. Quoique lors de l'anniversaire de mort de ses parents, il avait fait la même chose…

- Non, marmonna-t-il. Cette fois-là, je voulais tester la carte de « _L__'__Irlandais Loufoque _».

Mais il n'était pas convaincu pour autant. En tout cas, avoir la gueule de bois en moins de quatre semaines était un record. Un rictus s'installa sur ses lèvres. Depuis qu'il connaissait Harry, beaucoup de première fois avaient été faites.

- Bonjour patron !

- Bonjour Milli. Bien dormi ?

- Mieux que vous à ce que je vois.

Draco renifla en réponse.

…

Blaise essaya de se rappeler le nom de la boutique de Potter. Il était sûr que ça ressemblait à celui de Draco, « _Boucle d__'__Or _». Quelle idée d'avoir loué un local avec un nom pareil !

Il ignora sa conscience qui lui soufflait que la première fois que le blond lui en avait parlé, il s'était moqué de lui pendant un bon mois. Il l'ignora parce qu'il venait de retrouver la boutique du brun. Un large sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres. « _Trio d__'__Or _». Il y était.

…

Draco regardait son portable toutes les minutes, soupirant, fixant la rue quand il s'ennuyait, encaissait quand il le fallait.

Il osa appeler aussi. Mais il tombait sur le répondeur directement. Alors il soupirait, réarrangeait un peu ses chaussures, faisaient l'inventaire de ce qu'il manquait, tripotait son portable.

Il voulait voir Harry. Presque trois jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. C'était un record.

…

Blaise entra dans la boutique. Il y avait plusieurs clients. Une jeune femme notait des références de sacs pendant que la cliente dictait les couleurs qu'elle voulait de tel ou tel sac.

Il jeta un regard appréciateur sur les modèles. Il envisagerait bien de commander ici quand l'histoire Draco/Harry se terminerait. Puis lorsqu'il tourna la tête, examinant des sacoches, il se figea. Cet homme devant lui qui parlait avec un autre homme, ressemblait au Harry qu'il avait vu l'autre soir. Mais… celui-là portait d'affreuses lunettes rondes et des vêtements presque informes. Il parlait comme un automate, semblant hésité et nerveux.

- « _Un pigeon _», pensa Blaise en l'examinant de la tête au pied. « _Un looser. Il doit être nul dans les affaires_ ».

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda une voix féminine derrière lui.

Il se retourna vivement. La jeune femme qui notait les références, brune aux cheveux légèrement bouclés. Un regard intelligent. Trop intelligent. Ça devait être la patronne ?

- Je voudrais parler à Harry, annonça-t-il en se redressant un peu.

- Pour ?

- Affaire personnelle.

Elle le scruta quelques secondes, semblant chercher la réponse sur son visage. Mais elle n'avait rien dû trouver car elle hocha de la tête et retourna derrière la caisse, enregistrant la commande qu'elle avait prise.

De toute façon, tout le monde voulait toujours parler à Harry. Ce n'était pas le patron pour rien.

…

Draco se tenait debout, avachi contre le comptoir, le regard vague. Il avait souvent le regard vague ces derniers temps. Un autre record. Avant, il devait rester concentrer sans arrêt, rester aimable mais ferme à n'importe quel moment. Les engueulades avec les clients agaçants, c'était pour Millicent, quand ça allait trop loin, il raccompagnait le ou la cliente vers la sortie avec une voix polaire.

Il repensait au début, à sa rencontre avec Harry. Aux jours qui avaient suivis. À la présence du brun à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Aux fois où ils avaient dormi ensemble. À leur premier vrai baiser sous la neige.

Il soupira. Il n'embrassait pas. C'était contre ses principes. Jusqu'à Harry.

Il se souvint de leur première fois avortée.

Un ricanement retentit dans la pièce, faisant hésiter deux clientes à sortir à toute vitesse. Ce ricanement faisait froid dans le dos !

Draco repensa aux parents Potter. Des gens vraiment bien. Aimables, plein de sollicitude, ouverts d'esprit, aimants, protecteurs. Ses propres parents l'avaient tout autant été ! Il ne disait pas le contraire ! Mais ils le montraient à leur façon. Jamais explicitement. Il se dit qu'il aurait bien aimé connaître un peu plus la vie de famille qu'avait partagé Harry et ses parents. Et il se redressa d'un coup. Mais oui ! Ses parents ! Son père ! La promesse (ou la menace ?) qu'il lui avait faite !

…

_- __Si __tu __veux __passer __aux __choses __sérieuses __avec __lui__, __commença __James __Potter __en __posant __ses __yeux __marrons __dans __ceux__, __gris__, __du __blond__. __Tu __devras __souffrir __avant__. __Je __ne __donne __pas __mon __fils __aussi __facilement__._

…

S'il disait vrai, il lui suffisait de souffrir un peu et de revoir Harry ! Passer quelques épreuves humiliantes. Et de là, le brun comprendrait qu'il était sérieux ! Qu'il ne le prenait pas pour un vide-couille comme il devait surement le penser !

Mais la raison le rattrapa. Il ne connaissait pas le numéro des Potter. Et il ne savait pas où ils habitaient.

…

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda une voix sérieuse derrière son dos.

Blaise se retourna, se disant qu'il devrait peut-être arrêter de se faire surprendre.

- Harry, salua-t-il avec un sourire incertain. Comment vas-tu depuis l'autre fois ?

Le brun le fixa, comme s'il cherchait à connaître les vraies raisons de sa présence dans sa boutique.

- Ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie, murmura Harry.

Ce n'était pas une question.

- J'ai des choses à te dire, déclara-t-il en regardant les sacs. Sur Draco…

- Je pensais pourtant lui avoir donné ce qu'il voulait, grogna-t-il. On n'a plus rien à voir l'un avec l'autre.

- Tu ne comprends pas, hésita Blaise. Est-ce qu'on peut en parler ailleurs ? C'est plutôt personnel.

- J'ai du monde, lui apprit le brun en faisant un mouvement de tête vers la pièce.

- Je repasserais alors, insista l'autre. Ce que tu as cru entendre l'autre jour, ce n'était que mes suppositions. Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire.

- Je connais toute l'histoire, soupira Harry. Je sais comment travaille Dra… Malfoy. Je sais ce qu'il fait pour être le premier dans son quartier. Et je lui ai donné la clé pour gagner encore plus. Ça suffit pourtant.

- Je viendrais te chercher tout à l'heure, déclara le noir au bout de quelques secondes. Vers sept heures, d'accord ? On ira se boire un verre et je te parlerais de Draco.

- Je ne veux rien entendre sur lui, répondit froidement le brun en se retournant.

- Il faut qu'on éclaircisse quelques détails, Harry. Je passerais à ce moment-là.

Il crut que le brun allait l'ignorer et partir. Mais finalement, il se retourna à moitié.

- Si Malfoy se trouve là, je te jure que tu auras à faire à moi.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé, murmura Blaise en sortant de la boutique.

…

Draco avait trouvé la solution à son problème de téléphone !

Remus Lupin ! Le mari de sa cousine !

Il s'était rappelé qu'Harry lui avait parlé du lien qui Remus et son père.

…

- Teddy est mon filleul, lui répéta Harry, après leur sortie à la patinoire. C'est son père, Remus, qui m'a fait parrain. Sur le coup, j'étais vraiment heureux. Déjà que mon propre parrain est le cousin d'Andromeda.

- C'est bien compliqué tout ça, rit le blond en se blottissant contre lui.

- Pas tant que ça, sourit le jeune homme. Mon père, mon parrain et le père de Teddy, formaient avec un autre, Peter Pettigrew - qui est mort -, les Maraudeurs. Enfin, ça, c'était à l'école. Il faut croire qu'ils étaient terribles et faisaient les quatre cents coups ensemble. Mon père considérait Sirius, mon parrain, comme un frère. Alors il m'a fait son filleul. Quant à Remus, il m'a fait parrain de son fils quand il a appris que Nymphadora était enceinte. Une façon d'unir un peu plus leur lien d'amitié. Et comme Sirius est un Black, et que ta tante est une ancienne Black, et qu'elle était la sœur de ta mère, toi et Sirius êtes de la même famille. Tu dois être son petit cousin. C'est amusant de voir comme le monde est petit, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Je devrais peut-être le rencontrer, remarqua Draco en baisant le cou du brun.

- Oui, soupira-t-il. Enfin, il est un peu spécial. Il n'a pas grandi depuis le lycée, je pense. En tout cas, quand ils se retrouvent tous les trois, ça part toujours en chamailleries.

…

Le seul souci, c'est qu'il n'avait pas le numéro de Remus Lupin.

Il se dit qu'il irait bien chez Andromeda après le travail pour lui demander son numéro comme son adresse et, en même temps, rendre visite à sa tante. Il avait envie de parler un peu avec quelqu'un. Ce qui ne lui était jamais passé par la tête avant. Une autre première…

…

Harry pensa s'éclipser plus tôt, pour échapper à la discussion imminente avec l'ami de Malfoy. Il pensa que ce n'était pas très digne d'un ES et que son ancienne professeure principale de lycée, McGonagall, l'aurait étripé si elle avait vu son manque de courage. Il était six heures, il n'avait pu s'enfuir que maintenant, les clients commençant à se vider petit à petit. Mais en sortant, Blaise se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue et lui fit un grand sourire. Il hésita à rentrer, mais l'autre était déjà en train de s'approcher de lui. Il lui manquait peut-être du courage, il avait un minimum de politesse.

- Harry ! S'exclama Blaise. Tu es sorti en avance, dis donc ! Ça tombe bien, moi aussi ! Avec les fêtes qui approchent, on ne fait pas beaucoup de chiffres ! J'ai remarqué que ça ne désemplissait pas chez toi !

- Nouvelle collection, expliqua Harry avec une grimace.

- Je passerais bien acheter chez toi un jour, lui annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire. Tout ce que tu as est très intéressant. Bon, tu viens ? Il me semble qu'il y a un bar pas très loin d'ici !

Harry suivit contre son gré le grand noir, pendant que l'autre parlait d'il ne savait quoi.

- Je pense que tu manques à Gaëlle, lui apprit Blaise en se tournant vers lui. Elle n'a même pas deux semaines mais déjà, elle s'accroche à la fouine en peluche que tu lui as offerte.

- Je suis content pour elle, lâcha Harry avec un petit sourire.

Il avait acheté ce jouet sur un coup de cœur. Des ours, tout le monde en avait, des lapins, de même. Quand il avait vu la fouine blanche, avec son pelage extra doux, il avait craqué. Draco avait râlé, bien sûr. Mais il avait insisté pour le prendre - « _Parce qu__'__il te ressemble _» avait-il dit sur le ton de la moquerie.

Blaise vit bien que le brun était ailleurs. Il ne l'écoutait plus. Ils firent le reste du chemin en silence.

…

Draco arriva à sept heures et demi chez sa tante. Cette dernière parut surprise de le voir mais elle lui adressa un sourire qui lui rappela sa mère. Il la salua d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire discret, fruit de son éducation passée. Ted, le mari de sa tante, lui serra la main et il retourna préparer le repas. Ce soir, il y aurait un couvert de plus.

Ils discutèrent un peu, Draco prenant son mal en patience. Il savait que demander de but en blanc la manière de contacter son gendre était malpolie. Mais Andromeda remarqua très bien son impatience et c'est lorsque Ted alla chercher le dessert - une tarte à la mélasse - qu'elle lui proposa de lui poser sa question.

Draco grimaça intérieurement. Était-il si transparent que ça ? Vraiment… toute une éducation à refaire !

- Je voulais savoir s'il était possible d'avoir le numéro de Remus, hésita le blond. Une certaine affaire qu'il est le seul à régler.

Andromeda ne lui posa pas de question et se leva, allant chercher son carnet d'adresse.

…

Seamus reconnut l'homme qu'il avait rencontré la veille. Et lui demanda des nouvelles du blond.

- Il doit être chez lui, le renseigna Blaise. Je l'ai emmené chez moi hier, c'était trop dangereux de le laisser seul. Merci de vous être inquiété.

- C'est un chic type, sourit le barman en les servant. Un peu coincé du cul, mais un chic type. C'est d'ailleurs le seul qui a fini tout son verre de liqueur de citrouille !

Harry grimaça à l'évocation de cette boisson: Seamus leur avait fait goûter sa nouvelle trouvaille il y a de cela trois ans et lui comme Ron, avaient cru voir sa dernière heure arrivée !

- Je lui dirais que vous avez demandé de ses nouvelles, répondit aimablement le noir en buvant une gorgée de Bieraubeurre. Il viendra s'excuser de son comportement.

Harry fronça des sourcils. Maintenant qu'il en parlait… de quoi parlaient-ils ?

Son ami dut comprendre sa question muette car il lui éclaira sa lanterne.

- Hier, ton ami le blond est passé, expliqua-t-il. Il avait pas l'air bien. Il a enfilé les verres comme la dernière fois. Mais quand j'ai cherché à t'appeler, tu n'as pas répondu. Et ce grand gaillard - il montra Blaise -, est venu le ramener chez lui. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait de lui s'il avait vomi !

Harry fronça des sourcils. Encore. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Malfoy de se soûler ? Il lui avait pourtant semblé qu'il n'était pas du genre à faire ça…

- Allons parler dans un coin tranquille, proposa Blaise en l'observant.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent près des toilettes. Mais là au moins, personne ne viendrait les embêter.

- Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt dans la journée, expliqua Blaise en buvant une autre gorgée de sa bière - c'était vraiment délicieux ! -, ce que tu as entendu l'autre jour est un malentendu. Il a arrêté ses activités il y a un peu plus d'une semaine. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il s'est attaché à toi qu'il a arrêté de… coucher avec les autres. Non ! Tu ne dis rien et tu écoutes ! Déjà que tu as failli t'enfuir tout à l'heure. Oui je sais que tu allais faire ça. Je n'ai pas été dans la classe SP pour rien !

Harry ferma sa bouche. Il était trop prévisible. La honte…

- Oui donc… Draco est retourné dans le « droit chemin » en te rencontrant. Et ta soudaine disparition de chez moi l'a fait paniqué plus que de raison. Je ne l'avais jamais vu perdre son contrôle. Il s'est précipité sur sa voiture pour aller chez toi. Je penses même que ça fait plus de deux nuits qu'il surveille ta porte, dans l'espoir de s'expliquer. Je ne serais même pas étonné qu'il t'ait harcelé d'appels et de messages. Ah, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir regardé ton portable depuis un moment. Je te conseille d'y jeter un coup d'œil quand j'aurais terminé. Hier, il s'est soûlé ici-même. Et quand il m'a appelé, ça se voyait qu'il avait besoin de parler. Il m'a expliqué ses raisons en rentrant chez moi. C'est ma faute. L'autre soir, je voulais lui dire d'arrêter ce qu'il faisait. Mais il l'avait déjà fait de lui-même. Il m'a même dit que tu en étais l'origine. Tu dois penser que tu es un autre de ses plans culs et qu'il doit être très heureux avec ses réductions. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je pense qu'il est amoureux de toi. Pas une simple attirance sexuelle, non. Arrête de me regarder comme ça. Tu ne me crois pas ? Eh bien je vais te donner des preuves.

Il prit une autre gorgée de sa bière. Et en recommanda une autre. Il n'y en avait plus…

- Bon, recommença le noir en buvant la boisson fraîche. Déjà, Draco n'embrasse pas ses conquêtes. Il n'a jamais eu de copains, ou de copines, par le passé. Même à la fac, il n'a rien fait de tel. Juste du sexe pour une nuit. Il avait pour principe de n'embrasser personne. Parce que ça signifiait trop de choses. Ensuite, ses conquêtes ne duraient pas plus de quelques heures, vingt-quatre heures s'ils étaient bon. Après: il prend. Il ne donne pas. Il n'est pas du genre très patient. Il n'est jamais venu accompagné d'une de ses conquêtes chez nous. Jamais. Oui, tu vas me dire que c'est parce que j'ai insisté. Mais il aurait très bien pu t'envoyer paître. Il n'a rien fait de tel. Je crois qu'au tout début de votre rencontre, vous avez failli coucher ensemble. Il m'en a parlé. Tu sais, même si tu dormais, il aurait très bien pu profiter de toi. Il est comme ça le Draco. Mais à la place, il n'a fait que dormir. Et ça, ça m'a vraiment étonné de sa part…

Blaise continua, se répétant souvent, se mélangeant parfois. Mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Il ne savait que penser. Malfoy ? Amoureux de lui ? Et puis quoi encore ? Mais si Blaise disait vrai, il devait avoir un minimum de respect pour lui. Ou juste pour avoir encore plus de bons prix. En y repensant, 50% de baisse, c'était énorme…

Draco avait vraiment eu tout ce qu'il voulait de lui.

…

Draco partit de chez les Tonks après avoir pris le numéro de leur gendre. Il rentra le plus vite possible, tout en contactant le brun une énième fois - sait-on jamais ! - puis il avait appelé Remus Lupin. Il devait être un peu plus de neuf heures. Le microbe devait être couché.

Puis après avoir eut le numéro de James Potter, que Remus lui avait donné sans poser de question, il avait contacté le père d'Harry.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à rencontrer le patriarche Potter et enfin revoir Harry…

…

Harry ramena Blaise chez lui. Il eut du mal, mais il y arriva. Quoique… prendre le métro, les bus et faire le reste du chemin à pied, fut pénible pour le pauvre Potter. Mais il ne savait pas conduire. Il pensa qu'il était peut-être temps d'apprendre…

Pansy le remercia, l'invita - lui ordonna en fait - à prendre un thé. Et il fut enfin libre, après que la jeune femme l'ait bourré de paroles mielleuses sur le blond.

En rentrant chez lui, il envisagea de rallumer son portable, ce qu'il fit. Et les quelques centaines de messages qui s'affichaient sur l'écran lui sautèrent aux yeux.

Toutes, ou presque, étaient de Draco Malfoy…

* * *

**OUIIII ! Après demain, ça va être tellement cucul la praline que vous allez: soupirer, pleurer, rire, grogner, soupirer, et trouver ça peut-être invraisemblable :p De plus, Draco a écrit une lettre dans le chapitre de après demain. Et vous avez intérêt à comprendre l'acrostiche. Ou je vous scarifie virtuellement *_* **

**Et demain, bah vous allez réagir vivement ! Houhou ! je vous le prédis !**

**EliH**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Je vous préviens, ça part totalement en sucette là (perverse !) Dans le sens où... bah c'est trop bizarre. Mais je pense que c'est de la faute de James et Sirius. Ces deux-là ont le don de faire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui...**_

* * *

_**Vendredi 23 décembre 2005:**_

- « _Passez à deux heures. Je m__'__occuperais de vous_. »

Telles avaient été les paroles de James Potter.

Il avait décidé de fermer boutique ce jour-là, inquiétant sa vendeuse. Mais il s'en fichait. Aujourd'hui, il allait devoir faire ses preuves. Et il appréhendait un peu ce moment. Ce dernier habitait dans la banlieue proche. Il ne mettrait pas beaucoup de temps pour arriver.

Mais qu'allait donc lui faire faire le père d'Harry ? Il espérait juste que cela ne soit pas trop douloureux.

Il avait du temps à tuer avant l'heure du rendez-vous. Alors il se promena un peu.

…

Dans la cuisine d'une grande maison de banlieue se trouvaient deux hommes en grande discussion. De loin, ils faisaient de grand gestes, semblaient parler fort, passionnément. On pouvait presque croire que ces hommes allaient révolutionner leur ère. Parce qu'ils étaient charismatiques, passionnés, ambitieux. Mais si on s'approchait un peu plus on pouvait voir qu'ils ne parlaient pas du futur du monde. Ni qu'ils allaient révolutionner quoique ce soit. Non. En réalité… ils se disputaient…

- JE prends la dernière part de gâteau au chocolat !

- Tu rigoles ! Je suis l'invité ! Priorité à moi !

… De la manière la plus puérile qui soit.

On frappa à la porte alors qu'ils allaient en venir aux mains devant la pauvre part de gâteau. Ils se retournèrent vers la porte, où se trouvait une Lily Potter… blasée.

- Remus veut vous parler, expliqua-t-elle en tendant le combiné à son mari.

Et avant de partir, elle prit l'assiette où se trouvait le morceau de gâteau, sous le regard incrédule des yeux hommes.

- Remus, siffla James à son ami. Tu vas me le payer cher. Donnes-moi une seule raison pour que je ne vienne pas t'étriper tout de suite ?

- Parce que je suis comme un frère pour toi et que je suis sûr que vous allez faire une bêtise monumentale dans pas longtemps ? Proposa innocemment Lupin de sa voix douce.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Soupira l'autre en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

- Mon sixième sens. Et ne te moque pas, tu sais très bien que ça a toujours marché au lycée, comme au collège.

James répondit par un grognement, signe qu'il était tout ouïe.

- Draco t'a-t-il appelé ? Demanda Remus.

- Hier soir, soupira le brun. Je lui ai dit de venir aujourd'hui à deux heures.

- Il va morfler ! S'écria Sirius à côté de lui. On ne fait pas de mal à mon filleul impunément !

- D'accord, répondit tranquillement leur ami dans le combiné. Je passerais à ce moment-là. Pour être sûr que vous n'abîmez pas trop le cousin de ma femme. Et vous me raconterez un peu toute cette histoire entre Harry et lui.

Il raccrocha, sans rien demander de plus.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Ils avaient été idiots. Ils avaient oublié de prévenir Remus des derniers évènements qui étaient survenus dans leur vie !

- Il va nous tuer, gémit James.

- _Te_ tuer ! Pas moi !

Remus était effrayant quand il le voulait. Avec son air aimable et tranquille, il pouvait traumatiser rien qu'avec un sourire. Et… face à la voix tranquille et aimable du châtain, les deux amis se dirent qu'ils allaient souffrir. Psychologiquement.

…

Dans cette rue commerciale, nous pouvions voir un jeune homme, blond, qui fixait depuis bien une dizaine de minutes cette vitrine de bijouterie. En temps normal, la vendeuse l'aurait viré. Mais en temps normal, il n'y avait pas de beau jeune homme qui regardait leur vitrine. Alors elle le laissa regarder, tout comme elle l'observait discrètement. Mais lorsqu'il se décida à bouger, elle sursauta. Il entrait !

- Bonjour monsieur, fit-elle en gardant son air le plus professionnel possible.

Le jeune homme fit un mouvement de tête en guise de salut.

Pas très bavard… elle adorait !

Il fureta un peu partout, observant bague après bague sous le regard d'envie de la vendeuse.

Finalement, il se releva, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il était beau avec un sourire aux lèvres. Moins froid, moins mystérieux, moins ténébreux.

- Mademoiselle.

Et poli !

- Monsieur, fit-elle en rosissant sous son regard orage.

- Je voudrais prendre cette bague, annonça-t-il.

Elle fut surprise. C'était un anneau, en argent, avec une toute petite émeraude qui se voulait discrète. Les motifs étaient complexe. Était-ce pour lui ?

Il paya en liquide, ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux comme des soucoupes. Tous ces billets ! Dans quoi pouvait-il donc travailler ?

Il partit sur un « au revoir » .

Elle se dit qu'il était vraiment beau.

…

Sirius et James tentaient de ne pas se dissiper. Ils avaient un plan à organiser !

- Je pense que la meilleure solution, déclara Sirius, c'est de lui faire cracher le morceau. Il doit être amoureux de Harry. C'est sûr ! Sinon, il ne l'aurait pas harcelé à ce point d'appels ! Je n'ai jamais aussi mal dormi à cause d'une vibration de téléphone !

- Mais il ne voudra jamais l'avouer, réfléchit James. Il est trop poli… trop propre. Il a réussi à avoir Lily dans son camps. Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire ! Pourquoi on n'a pas un détecteur de vérité ? Ou quelque chose qui fait qu'il nous avoue tout sans qu'il le veuille ?

- Ça n'existe pas, mon vieux. C'est dans les films que ça marche !

- Je sais, je sais… en tout cas, la course habillée en animal, c'est bon hein ?

- Oui, j'ai trouvé ça hier chez un ami. Ça va être bien drôle quand il va courir en plein dans Londres avec ça !

- On a intérêt à le filmer… pour qu'Harry voit ça.

…

Draco voulait voir Harry. Ne serait-ce que le voir de loin. Alors, toujours à pied, il se dirigea vers le quartier des grossistes.

Il y avait un peu plus de monde que d'habitude. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, il voyait déjà le nom de la boutique d'Harry au loin et son cœur battait la chamade. Il se fit violence pour ne pas entrer dedans et voir le brun. Il devait être patient, souffrir un peu avant de le revoir. S'il y allait maintenant, Harry le fuirait. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Il se mit de l'autre côté de la rue et observa l'activité qu'il y avait dans la boutique « _Trio d__'__Or _», à travers la double-porte grande ouverte. Il vit Hermione à la caisse avec un client. Ron qui posait une pile de cartons sur le côté. Mais pas trace de touffe brune. Pas d'Harry Potter.

C'était étrange. Mais il se dit que ça devait être sa faute. Qu'Harry devait surement l'éviter et qu'il était sûr que Draco passerait à sa boutique. Il poussa un soupir triste et reprit son chemin tout droit. C'était un peu plus long. Mais il avait le temps.

- Draco !

Le blond se figea. Il connaissait cette voix. Une voix qu'il avait décidé de ne plus entendre depuis trois semaines. Depuis qu'il avait rompu tout contrat en partant de la chambre où ils s'étaient trouvés pour un sac.

Il daigna se retourner, son masque le plus froid sur le visage.

- C'est bien toi, soupira le patron de « _Miss Butterfly _» en se rapprochant de lui.

- Que me voulez-vous, siffla Draco, de toute sa hauteur.

- Reviens, gémit-il. Je ne pense plus qu'à toi depuis que tu es parti, j'ai fait une grossière erreur l'autre jour ! Je suis désolé ! Je te promets que tout ce que tu prendras sera gratuit ! Mais reviens ! J'ai même demandé le divorce avec ma femme pour toi ! Tu me manque tu sais ? Toutes nos nuits, si belles, me manquent et…

- Lâchez-moi, gronda Draco en retirant son bras des mains moites du plus vieux qui s'y était accroché au fur et à mesure de sa supplication. Je ne fais plus affaires avec vous comme je ne fais plus affaires avec tout ceux du quartier. Je n'ai plus qu'un fournisseur fixe qui me fait payer ses modèles aux prix forts. Alors veuillez arrêter vos horreurs et retournez chez votre femme.

Beaucoup de grossistes étaient sortis de leur boutique en voyant ces deux hommes au milieu de la rue, l'un suppliant, l'autre, hargneux. Une altercation ? Ça arrivait tellement souvent !

Mais le patron de « _Miss Butterfly _» vit là une occasion de faire perdre la face au blond. À ce petit couillon qui refusait de revenir alors qu'il était en train de tout perdre pour lui !

Il se redressa sur ses jambes grasses et lui cracha des paroles haineuses d'une voix forte.

- C'est sûr que le patron du « _Trio d__'__Or _» est un bon vide-couille pour toi ! Il doit sûrement te faire des prix plus qu'alléchants pour que tu lui défonces le cul ! Je me trompe ? Vous n'êtes que deux sales pédés, suceurs de bites ! J'aurais honte à votre place ! Et ce type devrait plutôt retourner dans les jupes de sa mère et refaire toute son éducation ! Vous n'êtes que des erreurs de la natu…

Un coup de poing le fit taire. Un coup de poing lancé avec rage.

Draco y avait mis tout son cœur dedans.

Cette pourriture le regardait avec des yeux stupéfaits, comme s'il était intouchable et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû le toucher. Draco Malfoy agrippa le col de l'autre et lui susurra des paroles froides et haineuses à l'oreille. Il était le seul à l'entendre, alors que de plus en plus de monde s'agglutinait autour d'eux.

- Traite moi de tapette, dit-il, ça ne me dérange pas, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu as à dire. Mais Harry, tu ne sais rien de lui.

Il le relâcha brutalement, de telle sorte que le patron de « _Miss Butterfly _» tomba au sol, une expression ahurie sur le visage.

- Ne t'avise plus de parler de lui comme ça, finit-il en le toisant de haut.

Et il s'en alla.

…

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, ou n'avait pas tout à fait remarquer, c'était que lorsque tous les grossistes avaient sorti leur tête de leur boutique, TOUS les grossistes avaient sorti leur tête de leur boutique. C'est-à-dire que Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley avaient aussi assisté à la scène. Et que ces derniers étaient perplexes face à cette scène. Ils avaient entendu les paroles du patron de « Miss Butterfly », ce cloporte qui osait insulter leur ami. Mais avant même que Ron vienne lui en mettre une, Draco l'avait fait. Et Ron n'avait pu que siffler d'admiration. Quant à Hermione, elle voyait parfaitement que le blond n'avait pas du tout apprécier la façon de penser de ce fou. Et il le lui avait fait comprendre.

Peut-être que Malfoy n'était pas une si grosse pourriture que ça ? Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas « _manipulé_ » Harry ? Peut-être qu'il tenait un minimum à lui ? Ou peut-être qu'il savait qu'on le regarderait et il a sorti le grand jeu ?

Le jeune couple ne savait que penser. Alors ils gardèrent cette épisode pour eux, pour qu'Harry n'en souffre pas plus. Et ce dernier ne revint qu'une demi-heure plus tard, avec leur déjeuner, ne se doutant de rien. Vraiment, Harry restait Harry. Loin des histoires à son sujet.

…

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, alors que le soleil était extrêmement bas, alors qu'il faisait très froid, et alors qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans le quartier, Hermione et Ron, qui se trouvaient à la boutique pendant qu'Harry se trouvait dans son bureau, crurent apercevoir un déguisement de… fouine courir le plus vite possible dans la rue. Et deux hommes le poursuivre.

- Chérie, demanda Ron d'une voix blanche. C'est moi ou j'ai vu James et Sirius courir après ce malade ?

- Nous avons eu la même hallucination alors, répondit Hermione qui fixait les trois hommes (la fouine devait être un homme ) disparaitre au coin de la rue.

- Chérie ? Demanda Ron d'une voix perplexe. C'est moi où j'ai cru voir sur la poitrine de la fouine un truc comme « _Harry Je t__'__aime _» ?

- Je crois bien que nous avons besoin de repos, soupira la jeune femme.

…

Ce soir-là, alors qu'Harry avait décliné l'offre de boire un verre chez Seamus et Luna, il trouva sur son seuil un bouquet de roses blanches. Vingt-quatre roses blanches.

Et un petit message entre ces fleurs.

Un message qui le fit encore plus hésiter et - il ne se l'avouera jamais - lui rendit un espoir qu'il pensait pourtant mort.

_« Accepte ces roses, chacune marquant un jour depuis notre rencontre. _

_Je t__'__aime. _

_DM »._

* * *

**_Aaaah, vous voulez un Draco Malfoy aussi hein ? Ah, ça vous a fait quoi ? Ah, demain, c'est le dernier chapitre !_**

**_EliH (non, je ne suis pas sadique)_**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Et voilà la fin, pendant un moment, j'ai hésité, me disant: je vais le poster très très tard, genre à 23h59 rien que pour les embêter et pour être bien dans l'histoire. Mais étant donné que ce chapitre se déroule sur toute une journée...**_

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont autant fait rire que... bah me sentir soutenue. Merci encore de m'avoir suivi pendant ces dernières semaines dans cette aventure et... Merci merci merci !**_

_**ps à juju: ça fait mal de chier des coeurs en sucre ?**_

_**La Folle Joyeuse: tes angelots se trouvent quelque part dans le chapitre, à toi de les retrouver ;)**_

_**S. Imch: peut-être qu'on assiste pas aux bêtises de James et Sirius, mais tu vas avoir des extraits à travers le chapitre ;)**_

_**HimeNoAria: J'espère que ce chapitre va te faire autant effondrer de rire que de pleurs :p (je ne suis pas sadique !)**_

_**brigitte26: qui peut empêcher James et Sirius de faire leurs bêtises,** siriusement** ? :p**_

_**ocechan: ne sois pas triste ! Tu peux toujours les imaginer plus tard ;)**_

_**ptitcoeurfragile: Tu ne pourras plus me dire "trop génial, vivement la suite !" puisque c'est terminé ^^ Mais au plaisir de te revoir !**_

_**Archimède: c'est moi qui devrais te remercier de me laisser toutes ces reviews ;) Et de me suivre dans tous mes écrits :p Mais continue ta traduction de MLQ ! **_

_**Encore merci et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Samedi 24 décembre 2005:**_

**J-15h30**

Harry voulait travailler. Parce qu'on avait beau être le réveillon de Noël, on était samedi. Et que samedi, on travaillait.

Mais voilà. Son père l'avait presque kidnappé dans la rue alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa boutique. Avec l'aide de Sirius, n'oublions pas. Et il avait été séquestré dans la maison de son enfance.

Il avait envoyé un message à ses amis pour leur dire qu'il ne pourrait pas venir travailler. Mais les deux amis semblaient au courant. Ce qui le fit soupirer. Son père ne grandirait donc jamais ?

Quant à sa mère, elle l'avait fait bouger, travailler, tout sauf bouder dans son coin. Il lui avait semblé avoir vu son père avec son parrain complotés. En tout cas, ils en avaient la tête. Et les regards qu'il avait réussi à attraper ne l'avaient pas rassuré outre mesure.

Ce soir, la famille Weasley et Tonks au complet étaient invités. C'était un roulement chaque année et cette année, c'était les Potter qui organisaient.

Sa mère avait fait des miracles avec les amuse-gueules et les plats. Ils avaient mangé léger au midi et Sirius était parti, prétextant une sortie avec sa récente conquête.

- Je l'amènerais ce soir, avait-il promis. Vous serez surpris par sa beauté !

.

**J-9h**

Après avoir aidé sa mère à faire la vaisselle - son père s'était enfui juste après le départ de son meilleur ami - sa mère lui avait demandé de décorer un peu plus le sapin. Alors il s'exécuta.

Il se dit au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes que le sapin devait être un peu trop… décoré. En effet, il avait abusé des guirlandes rouges et vertes et électriques, des boules brillantes, rouges, or, vertes, bleues, argentées, des petits bonhommes en pain d'épices, de la fausse neige. Mais… on aurait quand même dit qu'il manquait quelque chose… mais quoi ?

- L'étoile ! S'écria Harry en écarquillant les yeux. Maman ! Où est l'étoile qu'il faut mettre sur le sapin ?

- Il a été cassé l'année dernière, répondit Lily en sortant la tête de la cuisine.

- Mais, paniqua le brun devant le calme de sa mère, un sapin sans étoile… c'est comme… je sais pas moi! Ton chocolat sans ses morceaux de guimauve ! Comment on va faire ? Et le pauvre Teddy qui ne va pas voir d'étoile sur le sapin !

- Harry, soupira sa mère, mets autre chose ! Il me semble que tu nous a apportés des petits anges la dernière fois, non ? Tu n'as qu'à les accrocher au sommet, ça sera très joli.

Son fils hésita une seconde, mais se dirigea vers le buffet où sa mère avait posé les deux angelots. En les apercevant, dans leur petite boîte, son regard se fit vague et un peu triste. Il avait été attiré par eux, sans s'expliquer pourquoi. On les lui avait donné et maintenant qu'il les regardait de plus près, ils lui faisaient penser à Draco et lui. Un blond et un brun. Mais dans la réalité, Draco et lui ne se donnaient pas la main. Ils ne s'aimaient pas. Ou en tout cas, Draco ne l'aimait pas. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se disait il y avait encore vingt-quatre heures. Draco, parce que ça ne pouvait être que lui, lui avait envoyé des roses la veille. Il s'était figé en voyant ce bouquet de roses blanches. Il avait appris un peu la symbolique et le langage des fleurs pendant un temps et, si Draco avait choisi ces fleurs-là, était-ce pour lui prouver qu'il l'aimait vraiment ? Un amour pur, des sentiments authentiques ? Un premier amour ? Un compagnon idéal dans une relation amoureuse ?

Il avait été chamboulé par les messages que lui avaient laissé le blond. Entendre sa voix, même sous répondeur, lui avait fait monter bêtement les larmes aux yeux. Il lui manquait. Sa voix, ses regards, son corps, ses bras, lui. Il avait encore un peu de mal à croire qu'il n'était pas qu'un moyen de gagner de l'argent, qu'il était plus. Surtout après le dossier qu'il avait reçu de Neville. Mais s'il n'était vraiment qu'un vide-couille, Draco aurait-il autant insisté ces derniers jours pour l'appeler, lui laisser des messages ? Soit il était très con, soit il était très amoureux.

Mais ça, il n'osait pas le croire. Pas encore. Après les fêtes peut-être, il irait voir le blond, et ils s'expliqueraient. Mais là, il devait penser à Noël, le chapon, les décorations, les vieilles chansons, Teddy, les cadeaux, et ses amis.

Oui, pour une soirée, il éviterait de penser à Draco Malfoy.

Ce fut sur cette décision qu'il posa les deux angelots au sommet, main dans la main.

**.**

**J-7h **

Les premiers à arriver furent la famille Weasley. Les parents, les jumeaux, Ginny et Ron avec Hermione. Les trois aînés fêtant Noël dans la famille de leur femme.

- Et Neville ? Demanda Harry en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- Il va arriver après, répondit Ginny avec un haussement d'épaule. Il est de garde jusqu'à 23h.

Les jumeaux prirent d'assaut la maison et commencèrent à sortir leurs multiples gadgets et produits de leur boutique de farces pour bombarder l'intérieur.

En l'espace d'une vingtaine de minutes, de la fausse neige recouvrait tout le couloir du rez-de-chaussée et autres joyeusetés. James les menaça de les jeter dehors s'ils continuaient mais tout le monde savait qu'il ne le ferait jamais, ils se ressemblaient trop dans leur jeunesse.

**.**

**J-6h **

Sirius arriva avec sa petite-amie du moment. Trois personnes eurent un hoquet de surprise. Mais Harry ne comprenait pas leur réaction alors que la jeune femme était très jolie. Il lui fit la bise, un sourire aux lèvres.

James charria son ami devant la jeune femme, le traitant de pédophile.

- Tu as l'âge d'être son père ! Ricana James.

- Harry, chuchota Hermione en l'éloignant des deux hommes. Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas d'elle ?

Le brun tourna la tête vers la jeune invitée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il devait comprendre ? Elle était jolie, svelte, bien proportionnée et jeune.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Harry en se retournant. Je devrais ?

- On ne s'est pas encore présenté, fit James en s'adressant à la petite amie de son frère affectif. James Potter, pour vous servir.

- Romilda Vane, répondit l'autre avec un petit sourire amusé. En étude de médecine pour devenir infirmière.

Ginny, Ron et Hermione fixèrent le brun, dans l'attente d'une réaction. Mais rien. Ce crétin avait oublié.

**.**

**J-5h45**

La famille Tonks arriva, avec un Teddy surexcité et une Nymphadora bruyante.

Les jumeaux Weasley et elle commencèrent de suite à discuter de choses que seuls eux comprenaient, sous le regard tendre de son mari. Quant à Teddy, il s'était jeté sur Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu es vraiment bien habillé dis-moi, s'étonna le brun en détaillant son filleul à bout de bras.

Teddy portait un petit smoking noir, chemise blanche, cravate bleu nuit et les cheveux étaient plaqués sur le crâne, ce qui lui donnait un air de petit garçon très sage.

- C'est Grand-mère qui voulait, grommela le plus jeune dans l'oreille d'Harry. Mais tout à l'heure, je ferais partir le gel, je ressemble à un gosse de riche arrogant. Et j'aime pas ça !

Le brun eut un sourire. Teddy restait Teddy. Naturel, détestant les superficialités.

- Harry, salua justement la Grand-mère de son filleul.

- Andromeda, s'exclama le brun en la prenant dans ses bras. Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

- Très bien, sourit tranquillement la dame Tonks en l'observant. Draco n'est pas là ?

Le regard vert se fit vague une seconde.

- Non, répondit doucement le brun. Il n'est pas là.

- C'est bien étrange alors, réfléchit-elle. Je me demande s'il passe au moins les fêtes avec des gens qu'il aime. Il a refusé de les passer avec nous.

Harry hocha de la tête. Il n'avait rien à dire. Le visage du blond lui était revenu en pleine face.

**.**

**J-5h30**

Ils étaient passés à l'apéritif, discutant joyeusement.

Harry s'occupait de Teddy et ce dernier refusait que tous les autres s'approchent de son parrain. Alors ils étaient tous les deux, dans un coin du salon, pendant que tout le monde riait.

Ça ne dérangeait pas spécialement Harry. Après tout, lui aussi était totalement fou de son filleul. Ce dernier lui racontait sa dernière trouvaille, pendant que le brun écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Draco était revenu dans ses pensées et il n'arrivait pas à le chasser de là. Est-ce que le blond passait les fêtes seul ? Est-ce qu'il était avec ses deux amis ?

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un mouvement à côté de lui. La petite amie de son parrain s'était installée là, lui souriant gentiment. Il lui répondit, ignorant le regard noir de Teddy.

- Tu ne me reconnais donc pas, soupira-t-elle en regardant un groupe de fêtards où on voyait les jumeaux.

Harry la regarda sans comprendre.

- Romilda Vane, répéta-t-elle en l'observant. J'étais en ES, deux années de moins que toi.

- Tu étais à Poudlard ! S'exclama Harry, étonné de voir ce monde si petit.

- Tu étais plutôt populaire par le passé, rit-elle. Mais je vois que tu ne fais vraiment attention à personne.

- J'avais déjà du mal à retenir le nom des gens de ma promotion, s'excusa le brun en rougissant.

Elle lui sourit encore une fois et finit son verre.

- Ton parrain est sympa, dit-elle en se levant. Un homme charmant et drôle.

Il hocha de la tête, sans comprendre réellement. Et sursauta quand une voix souffla dans son oreille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?

- Sirius ! S'écria Harry en posant sa main sur son oreille. Bordel mais si tu as si peur que je te la pique, colle la ! Elle m'a juste dit qu'on était à Poudlard ensemble, mais je m'en rappelais pas !

Son parrain le fixa un moment, puis tourna son regard vers la jeune femme.

- Tu la trouves comment ? Soupira le plus vieux en s'installant à côté de lui.

- Jolie, répondit honnêtement le brun. Gentille, surement charmante.

- Une vraie bombe ! Elle a beau avoir l'âge d'être ma fille, elle est très sérieuse et ne s'est pas enfuie une seule fois devant mes blagues vaseuses. D'ailleurs, c'est elle qui m'a dit que tu étais sous le choc, lorsque je t'ai retrouvé sur mon pallier.

Harry hocha de la tête. Que devait-il penser ? Il s'en fichait un peu après tout.

Il laissa son parrain s'en aller, retournant auprès de la jeune femme. Il chercha Teddy du regard, étant donné qu'il avait disparu. Et le retrouva près de son père, en train de goûter à toutes sortes de friandises made in Weasley. Il eut un sourire. Teddy avait vraiment grandi. L'année prochaine, il entrerait au collège puis à lui Poudlard.

- Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas de Romilda alors, soupira une voix à côté de lui.

Le brun soupira. Mais qu'avait-il donc fait pour qu'on lui demande à tout bout de champ qui était Romilda Vane ?

- Elle était à Poudlard avec nous, grommela-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione. C'est tout ce que je sais.

- Mec, hésita Ron, à côté de lui. Romilda a essayé de te draguer quand on était au lycée. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? À la Saint Valentin, elle t'avait offert des chocolats. Et c'est moi qui les ai mangés. Il y avait de la drogue dans chaque chocolat. Assez pour planer un bon moment et se faire violer. Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas ?

- Merde, souffla le brun en écarquillant les yeux. J'avais totalement oublié cet épisode ! C'était elle ?

Ses deux amis hochèrent de la tête.

- Mais elle a changé, reprit Ginny derrière lui. Elle a une année de moins que moi dans les études de médecine, mais je te promets qu'elle n'a plus aucun besoin de drogue pour avoir ce qu'elle veut.

Les quatre amis regardèrent la jeune femme qui riait d'une blague de Sirius.

- Le monde est trop petit, grommela Harry en se levant.

**.**

**J-3h29**

Harry amena les entrées à chaque invité. Un feuilleté de St Jacques. Le repas se passa bien, le rire était présent, entre les blagues douteuses des jumeaux Weasley et disputes infantiles entre les trois anciens Maraudeurs. Les piques et les anecdotes veillaient à la bonne humeur et c'est en arrivant au dessert, l'omelette norvégienne, que James se leva, entraînant son fils loin de la pièce, rapidement suivi de Sirius et de Remus.

- Je sais que nous ouvrons les cadeaux vers minuit, déclara son père en le poussant dans la cave. Surtout depuis que Teddy ne croit plus au Père Noël. Mais je ne peux plus attendre. Harry, je sais que tu as toujours été un peu seul sentimentalement, tu ne t'es jamais accroché aux filles très longtemps. Ginny en est la preuve et je pense que tu as trouvé chaussure à ton pied récemment. Sauf que tu l'as perdu bêtement. Bien sûr, je lui ai fait payer très chèrement et je vais te montrer la preuve de son… _amour_. Parce que je sais quand mon fils est malheureux ou heureux, amoureux ou…

- Ça va on a compris! S'écria Sirius en prenant la télécommande. Harry, regarde juste.

Harry se retrouva installer au milieu des Maraudeurs, sur le canapé de la cave transformée depuis des années en cinéma.

…

Tous les regards étaient posés sur la télé, où on apercevait quelqu'un dans un costume de… fouine blanche !

- _Retournes-toi_ ! Ordonna la voix de Sirius.

La fouine se retourna et on aperçut très vite quelques mèches blondes et un visage pointu.

…

Harry sursauta.

- Draco ? S'étrangla-t-il.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez osé faire ça à mon beau-cousin, soupira Remus en lançant un regard fatigué à ses deux amis.

- Je lui ai dit qu'il devait payer, se défendit James en gardant les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

- Chut !

…

La caméra se baissa, montrant le reste du costume et Harry baissa les yeux, les joues lui brûlant désagréablement.

« _Harry je t__'__aime_ »

- _Donc tu as bien compris_ ? Demanda la voix de James Potter. _Tu fais le tour de la place, tu cours jusqu'au quartier où travaille Harry et tu pourras rentrer chez toi, toujours en courant._

Le blond hocha la tête, la mâchoire crispée.

…

- James Potter, gronda Remus. Je te savais immature mais à ce point là !

- Remus, répéta le brun comme une excuse, il l'a mérité et il l'a accepté. Regarde! Il aurait très bien pu dire non et s'enfuir ! C'est ce que tout type ayant étudié en SP aurait fait, non? Grande gueule mais zéro courage !

…

L'image commença à trembler en même temps que les deux hommes courraient après la fouine. Ils jurèrent beaucoup, s'insultant copieusement de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre la voiture ou ne serait-ce qu'un tandem.

- _Ce n'est plus de mon âge ça_ ! Gémissait James en redressant la caméra pour voir autre chose que les pieds de la fouine.

- _Tu n'avais qu'à prévoir un moyen de transport_ ! répliqua Sirius dont on voyait les cheveux et le visage de temps à autre.

- _C'était mon plan ! Mais c'était à toi de penser au reste, Padfoot_ !

…

Un rire nerveux prit Harry à la gorge devant la bêtise de ces deux grands enfants. Mais il put voir aussi que beaucoup de regards se focalisaient sur la fouine qui continuait à courir d'un pas soutenu et il reconnut presque tous, le quartier des grossistes. Ils virent la boutique du « _Trio d__'__Or _» et passa devant, sans s'arrêter. Mais des regards continuaient à les suivre.

Arrivé devant l'immeuble du blond, ce dernier tapa son code et avant de se cacher dans son appartement, il se retourna brusquement vers la caméra, le visage rouge, des mèches blondes collées à son front et il lâcha d'une voix essoufflée mais ferme:

- « _Potter, je t__'__aime, alors t__'__as intérêt à me croire_. »

Le petit film se termina sur un juron du père Potter et tous les regards convergèrent vers le concerné.

…

Ce dernier continuait à fixer la télé d'un air vide. Qu'est-ce que ce con pouvait être con ! C'était quoi ce délire ! Sortir dans la rue, dans un costume débile, avec écrit sur lui « _Harry je t__'__aime _» ? Il était fou !

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque son père se releva, sortant une enveloppe de sa poche.

- Je dois t'avouer que c'était assez sportif hier, avec Sirius. En plus, on a passé presque deux heures à interroger Draco, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il était amoureux de toi…

…

_Draco avait été installé de force dans un fauteuil en bois et attendait avec un air impassible, sa sentence... Qui ne venait pas._

_En effet, les deux hommes devant lui le regardaient et chuchotaient à quelques mètres de lui. Souvent, ils faisaient de grands gestes et le pointaient. Il avait un peu peur. Mais il ne le montrait pas. Il était un Malfoy, autant utiliser tout son savoir pour cette épreuve._

_Sauf qu__'__il n__'__avait pas, devant lui, deux simples hommes d__'__âge mûrs. Non. C__'__était deux hommes d__'__âge mûrs qu__'__on avait appelé par le passé les « Maraudeurs ». Et il craqua au bout de deux heures, sous le choc._

_Il aimait Harry Potter. Ce n__'__était pas une obsession, encore moins une simple attirance. Son absence lui vidait le cœur, il était jaloux quand d__'__autres personnes s__'__approchaient de lui, il était dépendant de son odeur, de sa peau, de sa voix, de son regard vert. _

_Il ne pensa pas que les menottes, qui lui avaient enserrées les poignets pendant deux heures d__'__interrogatoire, avaient surement joué dans sa prise de conscience et dans sa perte de patience et de calme. Il ne se demandait même pas pourquoi James Potter avait des menottes en fourrure noir chez lui, ni à quoi ça aurait servi. Il repensait à la voix d__'__Harry, à son sourire, à ses mains, son odeur. Il l__'__aimait._

_Et sans l__'__arrivée un peu tardive du mari de sa cousine, il serait surement encore assis sur le fauteuil inconfortable, les menottes sur les poignets. Il ignora les cris et gémissements de terreur que poussèrent ses deux bourreaux lorsque Remus leur parla d__'__une voix pourtant très calme et douce._

_Tout ce qu__'__il savait, c__'__était qu__'__il était amoureux et que c__'__était douloureux._

…

- Pour le soulager un peu, continua Sirius, on lui a proposé de t'écrire une lettre, que ton père a en sa possession. Aucun de nous deux l'avons lu. C'est trop personnel et… oui bon d'accord, on l'a lu, t'es content Remus ? Bref, Malfoy a écrit une lettre pour toi, avant de courir dans les rues de Londres.

Harry prit la lettre que lui tendait son père et regarda son nom, écrit dans un style élégant et serré. Son cœur battait la chamade et le monde tournait autour de lui. Il avait envie de l'ouvrir. Mais pas devant eux.

- Monte, proposa doucement Rémus en posant une main rassurante sur son bras. Nous ne te jugerons pas.

Alors Harry monta, n'ayant pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche depuis la fin du film. Il ignora les regards dans son dos et sortit de cave, grimpa les escaliers pour entrer dans son ancienne chambre. Il avait une lettre à lire.

**.**

**J-0h25**

Il s'installa dans sa chambre d'adolescent, dos au lit et sortit la feuille. Il inspira doucement et commença à lire.

_**H**ors de ma vue, ma poitrine est vide, mon monde est silencieux, le ciel n__'__a plus de couleur, la nourriture n__'__a plus de goût et tu sais pourquoi ? **A** cause d__'__une seule et unique personne: Toi. **R**are sont les personnes qui m__'__ont attiré, qui se sont approchés de moi aussi facilement. **R**are sont ceux qui m__'__ont marqué, qui m__'__ont fait rire, qui m__'__ont fait jalouser, inquiéter, rendu heureux, dans ma vie.** Y** ont laissé une tâche de couleur qui ne s__'__efface pas et que je ne veux pas voir s__'__effacer. _

_**P**arce que c__'__est la preuve que j__'__ai apprécié quelqu__'__un, que je suis tout aussi humain qu__'__eux. **O**h, tu peux me prendre pour un fou, mais suis-je bête, je le suis déjà fou, fou amoureux de toi. **T**on odeur qui ne veut pas s__'__effacer de mon lit. **T**on corps que je peux ressentir contre ma peau lorsque je ferme les yeux et me concentre fort. **E**t tes gémissements mon Dieu, oui tes gémissements que j__'__arrive à entendre dans le vent, dans le silence de mon appartement, lorsque je suis seul dans mon lit, à attendre un de tes appels qui ne vient pas. **R**ien n__'__est plus beau que les bruits que tu pousses, que les gestes que tu fais, rien n__'__est plus agréable que ton gel douche au parfum d__'__orange et de rose qui te colle à la peau._

**_J_**_'__aime tout de toi. **E**t je refuse que tu en doutes._

_**T**out ce temps que j'ai perdu en ignorant ce sentiment qui me comprime la poitrine lorsque tu es loin de moi, lorsque tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre, lorsque tu m'ignores!_

_**A**h, j__'__ai vraiment cru que tu étais une nouvelle obsession mais non, tu es mieux que ça, tu es la drogue dont je ne peux plus me passer, ma tasse de chocolat potterien que tu me prépares quand je suis déprimé, les flocons de neiges qui me font sourire. **I**l n__'__y a que toi, et personne d__'__autre, tu es le seul que j__'__ai accepté dans ma vie sans m__'__en rendre compte, tu as pénétré dans mon espace vital et je t__'__y ais accueilli à bras ouverts.** M**ais peux-tu le croire ? **E**t m__'__accepter avec mes défauts, mes qualités, mes manies, ma possessivité, ma jalousie, mon comportement d__'__aristo coincé, ma franchise__…__ un peu tardive ?  
_

_Harry Potter, je t__'__aime._

**.**

**J-0h10**

On sonna à la porte. James alla ouvrir, se demandant comment on pouvait être si en retard. Ce fut donc sans surprise qu'il vit apparaitre devant lui Neville Londubat et Draco Malfoy.

Le seul souci… c'était que Malfoy semblait se débattre sous la poigne de l'autre.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Potter, salua Neville en tenant toujours fermement le blond devant lui. J'ai aperçu cet homme devant votre porte à faire des aller-retour, et à espionner par la fenêtre. Je me suis demandé si vous le connaissiez.

- Eh bien… oui, hésita James en détaillant le blond qui regardait ailleurs, la mâchoire serrée. Merci de me l'avoir amené. Entre, entre, Ginny t'attend depuis un bon moment, elle va t'étriper je pense.

Neville hocha de la tête, un sourire confus aux lèvres avant de relâcher le blond. Il se dirigea tout de suite vers la salle à manger, criant un « Joyeux Noël » retentissant.

Les rugissements de bonheur lui répondirent et les rires se firent entendre. James eut un sourire attendri et se retourna vers le blond.

- Je pensais que tu viendrais plus tôt, lui reprocha le brun en croisant les bras.

- Comment a réagi Harry ? Demanda à la place Draco en regardant toujours ailleurs.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira l'autre. Il est en haut depuis quinze minutes. Je vais l'appeler. Alors reste là, veux-tu ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son cadet et monta à l'étage. Il était sûr de retrouver son fils dans son ancienne chambre, et il avait raison. Il était recroquevillé contre son lit, la lettre pendouillant de sa main.

- Neville est arrivé, annonça doucement James. Tu descends ?

Harry releva la tête, soupira et hocha de la tête. Il se leva difficilement, posa la lettre sur le lit et descendit, l'esprit ailleurs.

James hésita à fermer la porte; ce bout de papier l'appelait de toute son âme de feuille et il ne put résister. Il prit la lettre et la relut. Et là, il jura.

- Ce connard, grommela James en repliant le courrier. Faire un acrostiche avec les premières lettres de chaque début de phrase. Un petit malin pour que je ne le remarque pas tout de suite.

**.**

**J-0h05**

Harry s'était figé en voyant la chevelure blonde au bas des escaliers. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait être là, il n'était pas prêt.

- Harry…

Non, il n'était vraiment pas prêt, il devait fuir, surtout maintenant qu'il savait que le blond était capable de choses très téméraire pour atteindre son but.

- Ecoute-moi avant de t'enfuir, supplia Draco en faisant un pas en avant. Après, tu pourras me frapper, comme me virer de ta vie.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de celui qu'il aimait, il prit cela pour un accord et commença son monologue.

- Je suis désolé si tu as mal compris les paroles de Blaise, commença doucement le blond en se rapprochant encore d'Harry. Mais j'ai arrêté. Je pense que j'ai arrêté surtout parce que je m'étais attaché à toi, et que je ne voulais plus faire de choses mauvaises alors que tes amis et toi travailliez honnêtement. Je voulais être comme vous. Alors j'ai coupé les ponts avec tous mes fournisseurs. Sauf toi. C'était une façon pour moi de me rapprocher de toi, de tes sourires. Ta présence m'étais déjà vitale et je ne l'ai découvert qu'hier.

Draco eut un frisson et le brun se dit que peut-être, son père et son parrain avaient abusé.

- J'ai mérité ce qu'il s'est passé hier, soupira le blond en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Je voulais que le monde entier sache que… j'aime un homme formidable. Et que je l'ai perdu. Nous avons passé presque cinq jours sans nous voir et… ça me trouble. Tu me manques tellement Harry, je n'arrive pas à dormir, je m'inquiète toujours, j'essaye de te voir alors que toi, tu veux m'éviter. Je suis désolé Harry, mais je t'aime. Il est un peu tard pour te l'avouer. Et je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus me voir. Alors acceptes juste ce petit cadeau. J'y tiens

Draco sortit de sa poche une petite boîte en velours et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux. Ces yeux qui lui avaient tellement manqués.

- C'est un gage de mon amour, murmura-t-il en sortant la bague de son écrin. Et cette pierre a la même couleur que tes yeux.

Voyant que le brun ne réagissait toujours pas, il osa tirer un peu sur sa chance et prit sa main gauche pour glisser la bague à son annuaire. Le contact de sa peau lui avait manqué.

- Voilà, soupira le blond en regardant leurs mains entrecroisées. Je vais y aller maintenant.

Il tenta de libérer leurs doigts mais l'autre l'en empêcha. Étonné, Draco leva les yeux vers lui, une lueur interrogatrice et pleine d'espoir au fond de ses pupilles.

- Il… il y a du gui, murmura doucement le brun qui rougissait devant sa propre audace.

Le regard gris se leva et, effectivement, juste au dessus de leur tête, entre le couloir et les escaliers, du gui avait été accroché. Il eut un sourire un peu timide et s'approcha d'Harry. Il allait toucher à ses lèvres. Et il avait peur. Comme un petit enfant qui allait donner son premier baiser sur la joue de son amoureuse.

Il approcha encore d'un pas, collant presque leurs poitrines d'une contre l'autre. Il sentit Harry frissonné en retenant son souffle et un sourire timide s'installa sur ses lèvres. Il vit le brun fermé les yeux au fur et à mesure de son approche et, à son tour, il les ferma, lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Draco tenta de faire passer dans son baiser toute sa tristesse et son amour, son manque de lui et sa joie de le retrouver. Un gémissement du brun lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Harry lui avait manqué.

- Je t'aime Draco.

Draco lui avait manqué.

…

Et les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent, entraînant un retentissant « Joyeux Noël ». Tout le monde s'embrassait dans la maison, dans le quartier, dans la ville, dans le pays, dans le monde, et seul Teddy aperçut les deux anges au sommet du sapin, qui semblaient briller de milles feux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**FIN**

* * *

**J'espère que vous connaissez le principe de l'acrostiche, sinon, ce chapitre (et surtout la lettre de Draco !) tombe à l'eau.**

**JOYEUX NOEL en avaaaance !**

**Je vous retrouve dans d'autres aventures si vous voulez encore de moi ;)**

**EliH**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Dire que c'est après avoir tapé mon nouveau profil que cette idée m'est venue de faire un remerciement par... eux...**_

_**ATTENTION, CE QUI SUIT NE RELEVE ABSOLUMENT PAS DE SUBSTANCES ILLICITES AVALEE PAR L**__**'**__**AUTEURE. ALORS NE VOUS SENTEZ PAS VEXES SI LES DIALOGUES SE MONTRENT TRES VILAINS ENVERS VOUS, TOUT EST DE LA FAUTE DES PERSONNAGES !**_

_**Ps: et vous avez intérêt à tout lire. Du début à la fin. Un Kinder surprise est caché !**_

* * *

- Bon, je suppose que vous êtes satisfaites hein, d'avoir suivi ma mise en couple avec Harry comme des stalkers - sous-entendue comme des fans sous hormones déchainées, hein.

- Dray !

- Mais c'est vrai ! Elles ont violé notre intimité pendant vingt-quatre jours ! Elles ont vu la faiblesse chez un Malfoy ! C'est tout simplement… Impardonnable !

- Bon, excusez-le, il a des tendances à dramatiser un rien.

- Quoi ? Potty, je vais le prendre extrêmement mal !

- Voyons, beau-fils, pourquoi le prendre mal ? Grâce à moi et Padfoot, tu sors enfin avec mon fils ! C'est pas merveilleux ?

- Euh… merci beau-pap… Monsieur Potter.

- Il est mignon le petit aristo quand il bafouille !

- Sirius, laisse Draco tranquille. Tu vas le traumatiser à force.

- Mais Remus…

- En plus, c'est ton cousin au même titre que Nymphadora, alors fais un effort.

- Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora !

- Désolé ma chérie…

- Bon, les lectrices ne sont pas là pour vous lire faire des bêtises et dire n'importe quoi…

- Ron, pourquoi tu n'éloignes pas ta Hermione chérie ?

- Elle va nous faire un speech de trois heures et les lectrices vont partir avant même d'atteindre la fin !

- Mais… je trouve qu'elle est mignonne quand elle fait ça…

- Gred, notre frère est désespérant…

- Forge, totalement d'accord avec toi.

- Rho mais c'est bon ! Hermione, viens, il faut que je te donne ton cadeau.

- Oh ? Et c'est quoi ?

- Viens, c'est tout.

- Bon, arrêtez de m'interrompre à tout bout de champs !

- Dray, personne ne t'interrompt à tout bout de champs, tu es resté silencieux jusque-là.

- JE TIENS à remercier tout le monde d'avoir lu MON histoire…

- C'est notre histoire aussi ! C'est grâce à nous que tu es avec mon filleul !

- Exactement Padfoot !

- James, Sirius, allez faire la vaisselle.

- Mais Lily…

- IMMEDIATEMENT !

- Merci Madame Potter.

- Tu peux m'appeler Lily. Ou belle-maman.

- Euh…

- Bon, puisque Dray est en prise avec ma mère, je veux remercier **Donnaqueenly**, la première à avoir laissé une review sur cette histoire, même si elle l'a déjà luE et qu'elle s'est retrouvée à rire toute seule dans le RER (quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que EliH n'allait pas nous le dire ?), ensuite, à **Sayanel** qui passe en coup de vent depuis le début, mais qui doit sûrement lire ces dernières lignes, ensuite, à **Kaizoku Emerald Hime**, qui se trouve quelque part derrière un écran, à **Marchlo **aussi et à **Zileth**…

- C'est une perverse celle-là.

- Draco !

- Bah oui, dès le début, elle voulait qu'on couche ensemble.

- On l'a bien fait au bout de deux semaines. Donc en réalité, c'est toi le pervers.

- Que… Harry !

- Remerciement à **Elena Narcissa Malfoy**…

- Elle n'appartient pas à ma famille !

- Toi aussi t'es pas de ma famille !

- Teddy Bear…

- M'appelles pas comme ça ! Et éloigne-toi d'Harry !

- Parce que tu crois que tu peux m'éloigner de lui ?

- Dray ! Arrête tout de suite, il y a du monde autour de nous…

- Et dire que quand je sortais avec Harry, il n'osait même pas m'embrasser devant les autres… Tu t'es bien dévergondé, chéri.

- La rouquine, pas touche.

- J'ai un nom, _blondie_.

- On continue avec la **Folle Joyeuse**.

- Elle porte bien son nom…

- T'as fini de te disputer avec Ginny ?

- Elle me cherchait, elle m'a pas trouvé. Mais **la Folle Joyeuse **porte tout à fait bien son nom.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Hum… Attends que je m'en rappelle.

- Bon bah on continue avec **Yuya Selena**…

- C'est pas elle qui a dit qu'on était plat ?

- Euh…

- On n'est pas plat, mademoiselle Yuya Salena

- _Selena_, Dray.

- Pareil. Nous sommes finement musclés et Harry est un peu plus petit et mais son engin…

- DRACO !

- Oui ?

- Tss… **Yuya Selena **voulait t'épouser au fait.

- Que… Pardon ?

- Oui, tu adores un roman pour enfants et il semble que ça ait fait quelques vagues chez certaines de nos lectrices. Comme **taradict** ou **La Folle Joyeuse** ou **Yuya Selena**… qui veut t'épouser.

- Harry… pourquoi tu me fais cette tête-là ?

- Quel tête ?

- Celle où tu me regardes, mais sans me regarder et tes yeux sont dans le vague.

- N'importe quoi.

- Tu es jaloux ?

- N'importe quoi.

- Harry est jaloux !

- N'importe quoi !

- Bon, puisque mon fils et mon gendre sont en train de se disputer, je vais reprendre la flamme. Merci à **brigitte26** qui nous suit. J'aime beaucoup la fin de tes messages. Big bisous !

- Prongs, éloigne ta femme, elle me fait peur.

- Ok.

- Bon, je continue alors. A **77Hilldegard**. Hello Hello, merci de nous trouver mignons. Mais je suis sexy, et beau. Et _jeune_. Mettez-vous ça tous dans la tête ! Je ne suis pas comme Prongs qui se couche à neuf heures et se considère comme un honnête gens.

- Padfoot…

- Euh… mais où est Lily ?

- Tu vas me le payer !

- Merci à **Himechu95670** qui nous a fait une remarque très appréciée sur les SMS. Heureusement que tu m'envoyais des messages assez correctes, Draco… Je ne t'aurais même pas répondu sinon.

- Je me rappelle pourquoi **La Folle Joyeuse **porte bien son nom !

- Dray…

- Elle m'a traité d'elfe libre. Un elfe ! Moi !

- Oui ok, on a compris, un elfe, blablabla, on continue avec **Morgan - Lgolas **!

- Lgolas, c'est pas un elfe ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends de faire une soudaine fixation sur les elfes ? Et puis il n'y a pas de « e » dans **Morgan - Lgolas **!

- Tu sais, ffnet est bizarre souvent.

- On continue avec **Nescuik**.

- Elle a disparu de la circulation depuis qu'on l'a informé qu'une version de notre histoire non corrigée se trouvait sur Manyfics, me semble-t-il. Ah, et elle a fait une très brève apparition il y a quelques jours.

- On devrait la taper.

- Ou lui offrir des crottes de lapins.

- Fred ! George ! Vous êtes répugnants !

- Tu n'as jamais remarqué que les céréales du même nom ressemblaient à des crottes de lapin nains ?

- Je vais appeler Maman.

- Si on ne peut même plus rigoler…

- Je peux continuer ?

- Oui, bien sûr Luna.

- A **Archimède** qui est venue de temps en temps pour nous lire et nous soutenir. Fais attention, les nargoles flottent un peu trop au dessus de ta tête !

- Tu crois que c'était une bonne idée de la laisser faire ?

- Draco, Luna n'est pas folle.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Et arrête avec ce sourcil froncé ! C'est _ma_ marque de fabrication !

- Me voilà de retour ! Je tenais à remercier **hermoni** personnellement. Même si tu n'as fait aucune remarque sur moi, j'ai beaucoup apprécié tes fins de phrases et la perspicacité de tes messages ! Hermionieusement tienne !

- Ron, ta copine fait une déclaration d'amour à une inconnue…

- J'aimerais pas être à ta place, petit frère.

- Mais elle ne fait pas de déclaration d'amour ! N'importe quoi !

- Ensuite, merci à **Ptitcoeurfragile**. T'avons-nous déjà dit que tu étais la 100ème revieweuse ? Tu n'as pas de cadeau, mais on te le dit quand même !

- Wow, c'est moi ou Hermione vient de sortir un truc totalement tordu ?

- J'en suis le premier étonné…

- Yo les mecs ! M'oubliez pas hein !

- Seamus !

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Des remerciements.

- Ha ? Remercier qui ?

- Nos lectrices et lecteurs qui ont lu notre histoire.

- Notre histoire… Ah ! Ouais, bah merci tout le monde ! Qui veut une bierraubeurre ?

- Oh… J'en veux bien une. Blaise, toi aussi ?

- Volontiers !

- Seamus, dis au moins merci à quelqu'un !

- Bah qui ?

- La prochaine sur la liste est… **Ladygradonfly**.

- Ah, bah… merci **Ladydragonfly**.

- Seamus…

- Qui veut de la liqueur de citrouille ?

- Désolé, je dois continuer les remerciements.

- Ok bah alors… Draco ?

- Je suis à la bierraubeurre, désolé.

- Bon… Papa de Harry ! Un verre ?

- Oh, avec plaisir !

- Prongs ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'es en train de devenir tout pâle !

- Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens…

- Parrain d'Harry ! Un verre ?

- Pourquoi pas !

- Remus, c'est moi où James et Sirius sont en train de vomir dans les toilettes de l'étage ?

- Ne cherche pas Lily. Ce sont de grands gamins. Merci à **Mlle Eternity **qui nous apprécie comme Maraudeurs. C'était la belle époque à Poudlard. Tout me rend nostalgique. Mais je ne regrette pas du tout d'avoir fondé ma famille. Oh, et merci aussi à **Ocechan**. James et Sirius ne changeront jamais, mais… disons que c'est comme ça qu'on les aime, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je tiens à intervenir dans ces remerciements. Même si ce ne sont pas tout à fait des remerciements.

- Belle-maman, allez-y.

- Mon nom est Andromeda, chères lectrices et sans doute lecteurs. AN - DRO - ME - DA. Mettez-vous ça dans la tête. Merci à **Yuya Selena**, la première à s'être rappelée de mon nom, ainsi que **La Folle Joyeuse **et **Mihn**. Mais à **Brigitte26**, je pense que tout le monde savait que j'étais la mère de Nymphadora - ne me lance pas de regard noir, jeune fille, je suis ta mère ! - mais **Amistosamente -vuestro**… la sœur de Narcissa mais en brune ? Bellatrix aussi était brune !

- Chérie, calme-toi, tu fais peur aux lectrices.

- Elle ressemble à Bellatrix d'un coup…

- Tiens, Sirius, tu es revenu des toilettes ?

- Oui, merci de demander, Lily.

- Il est où Harry ?

- Teddy… tu as dix ans, tu dois comprendre qu'Harry a autre chose à faire pour le moment.

- S'il se met à batifoler avec son blond dans la maison, je vais le déshériter…

- Prongs, je te rappelle encore une fois qu'il est plus riche que toi.

- M'en fous !

- Teddy, dis merci aux lectrices.

- Les remercier ? Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, d'avoir été présentes pendant ce mois de décembre, de nous avoir suivis…

- C'est des perverses ?

- Teddy ! Mais où as-tu appris ce mot ?

- Maman qui en a parlé.

- Nymph !

- Teddy, dis merci à **Im****'**** Kuy**.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle nous a dit merci.

- Bah de rien **Im****'**** Kuy**. C'est bon ? Je peux aller chercher Harry ?

- Désolé **Im****'**** Kuy**, il semble qu'à l'arrivée des fêtes, mon fils n'est pas très… délicat.

- Lunatique.

- Merci… ?

- Blaise. Blaise Zabini. J'interviens pour remercier tout le monde (il y a trop de noms) pour vos félicitations. Gaëlle est née avant Noël et Pansy se remet très bien de son accouchement. Ma fille est la plus belle du monde, si ce n'est de l'Univers et tout cela, grâce à mes gènes. Et ceux de Pansy aussi. Oui. Non, je n'ai pas oublié ! Mon bébé dort, alors elle ne vous salut pas. Oh, et puisqu'il faut remercier quelqu'un en particulier, je vais dire merci à **S. Imch**. Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce que, mademoiselle, vous avez de l'imagination et que c'est toujours appréciable. Mais notre histoire est déjà toute tracée. Alors nous espérons vous retrouver dans d'autres écrits, où votre imagination servira sans doute beaucoup.

- Chéri ! Depuis quand tu écris des pavés ?

- Eh bien, comme je ne les vois pas devant moi, je dois bien essayer de leur parler d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- On dirait que tu fais de la pub… comme quand nous sommes au magasin.

- Oh ? Tu trouves ? Ça doit être ma fibre commerciale.

- Drôle de couple.

- James, arrête un peu tes bêtises.

- Mais Lily, j'ai encore rien fait !

- Prongs ! J'y crois pas, tu as demandé à blondie qui faisait la femme dans son couple ? Oh mon DIEU ! J'aurais dû être là ! Ne serait-ce que pour voir la tête d'Harry. Mais il a répondu quoi ?

- Eh bien…

- AAAAH ! Pas question que vous dévoiliez ça là ! C'était déjà extrêmement gênant alors non !

- Pff, pas drôle le blondie. Prongs, viens me raconter ça de plus près.

- Non ! Monsieur Potter ! Monsieur le parrain d'Harry !

- Harry, où étiez-vous ?

- Oh, euh… bah juste à côté. Mais quand Draco a entendu Sirius hurlé, il a immédiatement réagi.

- En attendant qu'il revienne, continue donc les remerciements. Vous étiez les stars de ces dernières semaines après tout.

- Oui Maman. Hum… où en étions-nous… ah, merci **melu49** pour ta review. Et aussi à **Miruru - sensei**. Mais je pense que c'est plutôt à mon père qu'on devrait faire remercier. Après tout, lui aussi semble avoir autant que succès que moi ou Draco.

- « _Un Optimal pour la connerie du bon papa gâteau avec son enfant _»… qu'est-ce qu'un Optimal ?

- Une forme de notation selon les fans, je suppose.

- Merci **la Folle Joyeuse **pour ton… compliment.

- Haha ! T'as l'air franchement convaincu Prongs !

- Mouais. Merci à **Sahada** aussi qui est arrivé en cours de route. Euh… je continue ? Y'en a une qui s'est mise à baver bizarrement. Ça fait peur.

- Oh, c'est **Yuya Selena**, Draco ! Ta future femme nous mate et se met à fantasmer sur nous.

- Cette Salana n'est pas ma future femme, Harry ! C'est toi que j'… Hum. Bref.

- Oui ? Que voulais-tu dire ?

- C'est une perverse.

- Oh, tu en doutais encore ? Mais n'essaye pas de détourner la conversation. Qu'allais-tu donc dire ? C'est toi que quoi ?

- Merci à **Dadoumarine** pour ses reviews !

- Dray ?

- Et à **Cycina **avec son cœur fragile !

- C'est très amusant de regarder Draco se faire acculer contre un mur par ton fils.

- Tu trouves ? Je voudrais juste qu'ils ne fassent pas de saleté.

- James !

- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai. Ils sont jeunes, plein de vitalité…

- Oh non, j'ai pas envie d'entendre la suite, mon filleul est juste un garçon très coincé des fesses et…

- Bah je suppose qu'il n'est plus trop coincé de ce côté-là…

- James ! Comment peux-tu parler comme ça de ton fils !

- Tu sais, Lily chérie, ton fils est grand, vacciné - je crois - et… c'est un garçon quoi.

- BLAISE ! Viens voir cette review de **77Hildegard** !

- C'est qui celle-là…

- Elle a eu un petit garçon ! Oh… Et ne doit pas avoir plus de quelques jours de différence avec Gaëlle !

- Oui, Pansy, c'est géniale, et alors ?

- Eh bien, ils pourraient se rencontrer… bien s'entendre… et plus tard, peut-être sortir ensem…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Ma petite princesse ne sortira avec personne sans mon autorisation !

- Tout à fait d'accord ! En tant que parrain, je me dois de la protéger contre les dangereux pervers qui sillonnent notre planète !

- Blaise et Draco sont vraiment… mignons dans leur rôle de papa et parrain… Contrairement à vous deux.

- Prongs ? C'est moi ou ton fils nous fait un reproche à peine voilé ?

- Hum ? Tu dois rêver Paddy. Harry est un garçon, il n'a pas besoin d'être protégé.

- C'est vrai. C'est pas une fille.

- Quoique, maintenant, je peux me poser des questions…

- Papa ! Arrête tes insinuations !

- Des choses à cacher, mon fils ?

- Je vais me servir un verre de liqueur de citrouille, pour ne plus vous entendre. Comme le dit **Dadoumarine**, « Chienne de vie » !

- Draco ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à mon fils !

- Euh… mais… rien du tout !

- Comme l'a dit **Dracolina3**, « le suspens me rend fou » …

- Euh… Nev', ça va ?

- Hum ? Oui ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste très amusant de voir que les parents d'Harry sont capables de rester jeune dans leur tête.

- Neville me fait peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Oh, eh bien, il peut très bien avoir bu l'espèce d'eau de vie au durian que Dean Thomas a envoyé à Seamus.

- Je trouve ça infecte autant pour les narines que pour les papilles.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Gred.

- Merci Forge.

- Arrêtez votre duo comique !

- Et pourquoi donc, petite sœur ?

- Sinon… La Folle Joyeuse va vous bouffer comme un ourson de guimauve au chocolat !

- …

- C'est très sadique ce que tu viens de faire.

- Ils commençaient à me gonfler. Tu veux un verre, Romilda ?

- Oh, merci.

- Prongs, c'est très étrange, mais vers la fin de l'histoire, les lectrices semblent avoir peur de nous. Comme **brigitte26**

- Tu as raison Padfoot. Elle espère même que Lily soit là pour nous tempérer !

- Remarque, je préfère que ce soit elle que Remus.

- … tu as encore raison. Remus est terrifiant quand il le veut…

- Ah oui ?

- Oh, Remus ! Tu veux un verre de durian ? C'est bon pour la santé !

- J'ai entendu certaines choses sur moi. J'aurais simplement voulu en entendre davantage. Donc je suis quoi ?

- Euh… Remus ! Regarde ! **HimeNoAria**, elle a dit qu'elle t'aimait beaucoup en sa…dique…

- Oh, vraiment ? Eh bien merci jeune demoiselle. Je vais de ce pas jouer mon… sadique.

- James, tu es encore assez jeune pour courir ?

- _Siriusement_ ?

- Ok alors… COURS !

- « Je vais chier des cœurs en sucre enrobés de miel. »

- Euh… ça va Neville ?

- Hum ? Non, c'est Dean. Il m'a envoyé ça en disant que ça venait d'une lectrice et que ça l'avait totalement éclaté. Une certaine **Juju**.

- Ah mince, j'ai failli oublié Dean ! Les mecs, vous lui avez envoyé un message ?

- Vous inquiétez pas, les mecs, prenez plutôt de la liqueur de citrouille !

- Seamus, arrête tes tentatives pour nous bourrer !

- Bah quoi ? Je voudrais bien vous entendre déblatérer un truc comme les pavés que nous envoie **HimeNoAria**. C'est cool et c'est drôle. Tout le contraire de vous là maintenant.

- Tu paries combien que je te fais un poème en moins de une minute, après avoir bu cinq verres de ta liqueur orange ?

- Je parie que dalle, mais je veux bien te voir sortir ton poème, Ron !

- SINON, pour les remerciements, de façon plus vaste, nous pouvons dire merci à la **France,** Canada, **Belgique,** Switzerland, **United Kingdom,** United States, **French Polynesia,** Algeria, **Luxembourg,** Martinique, **Malaysia,** Iceland, **United Arab Emirats,** Israel, **Thailand,** Italy, **Morocco,** Netherlands, **Sao Tome and Principe,** Germany, **Venezuela,** Lebanon, **Guadeloupe,** Japan, **Benin,** Tunisia, **China,** Chile, **Tanzania,** Bolivia, **Argentina,** Czech Revar, **Norway,** Reunion, **Vietnam,** Cote d'Ivoire, **Peru,** Ecuador, **Spain** (dans l'ordre du plus lu au moins lu des pays :p)

- Je tiens à laisser un message à **La Folle Joyeuse**: le chocolat chaud est une de MES spécialités et est transmise dans la famille Evans depuis plusieurs générations ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à me plagier !

- Bon, sinon, si on est intervenu aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous dire:

_**JOYEUX NOEL et BONNE ANNEE !**_

Et merci profondément de m'avoir suivie !

J'espère que ça vous a fait au moins un peu rire ^^

* * *

_**Plusieurs années plus tard**_

Draco raccrocha. Il était plus qu'énervé par l'attitude de son petit-ami et il n'y pouvait absolument rien !

- Harry ne rentre plus ?

Le blond tourna la tête vers sa filleule et se rappela que ce n'était pas de sa faute et donc qu'il ne devait pas s'énerver contre elle. De plus… qui pouvait s'énerver contre une bouille pareille ?

- Il a dit qu'il aurait un empêchement, soupira-t-il en prenant Gaëlle dans ses bras. Les routes sont enneigées et il ne peut pas prendre la voiture.

- Et le train ?

- Plus aucune place réservable.

- Il peut pas faire comme les sorcières et prendre un balai pour s'envoler ?

Draco mit une fraction de seconde pour comprendre le véritable sens des paroles de la petite fille avant d'éclater de rire.

- Non ma chérie, souffla-t-il après avoir recouvré son sérieux. Harry n'est pas un sorcier. « _Et il n'utilise pas d'autre balai que le mien pour s'envoler _».

Mais ce n'était pas des choses à dire devant une jeune demoiselle de six ans.

- Mais… et mon cadeau qu'il m'avait promis alors ? Se plaignit-elle.

- Gaëlle, la sermonna sa mère en arrivant. Harry n'est pas le Père Noël.

- Bien sûr que ce n'est pas le Père Noël ! Il est pas gros et il a pas les cheveux blancs !

- Gaëlle finira dans la même section que nous plus tard, déclara Blaise qui était dans le salon et avait tout entendu.

- Viens Gaëlle, on va laisser Draco tout seul un moment. Tu n'as pas encore fini tes cookies !

Le blond regarda la mère et la fille s'en aller, main dans la main et il eut un pincement au cœur. Merlin qu'il aurait voulu un enfant. De lui et de Harry. Mais ils étaient deux hommes. Et l'adoption par des couples homosexuels étaient encore impossible. À la place, ils avaient adopté…

- Colin !

L'éclat de rire de sa filleule le fit sortir de ses pensées et fronça les sourcils devant le petit chien qui jappait autour des Zabini.

- Draco ! S'exclama Blaise en relevant ses jambes sur le canapé. Tu ne l'avais pas mis dehors ?

- Il a dû se faufiler quelque part, grommela-t-il en réponse. Colin ! Assis !

Le petit chihuahua se recula devant le blond et jappa encore une fois avant de s'enfuir dans le couloir.

- Je me demande encore comment vous avez pu adopter… _ça_, renifla Pansy.

Oui, il se le demandait encore…

Il y avait de cela quelques mois, Harry était revenu du travail avec un paquet dans les bras. Étonné, Draco avait demandé ce que cela pouvait être et avec un sourire mi-gêné, mi-suppliant, son petit-ami avait montré un petit chien en très mauvais état, et qui gémissait dans un état de semi-conscience.

Draco s'était écarté immédiatement, se demandant ce que cette bestiole faisait là. Mais quand Harry l'avait supplié de le garder, Draco n'avait pas su protester. Et Colin était entré dans leurs vies.

Et il adorait Harry.

Et il avait peur de lui.

- Je propose que nous mangions, déclara-t-il en retournant dans la cuisine. Harry ne va surement pas rentrer avant demain.

Et il était dégoûté. C'était le Noël ! Et son petit-ami n'était même pas là ! La veille, ils avaient passé le réveillon chez les Potter, puisque c'était leur tour et l'ambiance avait été la même que des années auparavant. Ginevra Weasley était enfin mariée et attendait la naissance d'un petit garçon, Ron et Hermione avaient leur petite famille avec Rose, l'aînée et Hugo, petit nourrisson d'à peine quelques semaines. Sirius s'était ramené avec une nouvelle conquête et Teddy avait essayé de draguer Victoire, la fille de Bill et Fleur Weasley.

Mais le lendemain matin, c'était-à-dire ce matin, Harry avait reçu un appel urgent de la boutique _Lupus_, annonçant à Harry qu'il y avait eu effraction et que plusieurs modèles avaient disparu.

Le brun était donc parti tôt le matin, avec la voiture, et avait prévenu qu'il rentrerait dans la soirée.

Et maintenant, il était bloqué dans le nord du pays, et Draco ne se sentait pas du tout d'humeur à faire la fête.

Foutus voleurs.

Foutue neige.

Foutu petit-ami pas doué.

- Et sinon les affaires ? Demanda Blaise pour briser le silence.

- Ça va, fit-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

Sa boutique était devenue petit à petit la boutique détaillante du _Lupus_ ET du _Trio d'Or_. Et par conséquent, ça avait amené plus de bénéfices pour les deux hommes, et plus de temps à passer ensemble.

Comme s'ils ne vivaient pas déjà l'un à coté de l'autre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre…

- Et tes beaux-parents ? Reprit Blaise avec un sourire moqueur.

Draco lui lança un regard blasé avant de soupirer.

Ses beaux-parents. Hilarant.

Ils étaient été comme d'habitude. Lily, aimante et gentille, James… James _et_ Sirius avaient été bruyants et très indiscrets sur leur vie privée. Encore. Dire qu'il était habitué était encore un peu gros. Mais on pouvait dire qu'il avait arrêté de s'étouffer pendant le repas à chaque fois qu'ils lançaient des sous-entendus.

- Comme d'habitude.

…

Draco était dans son lit, un livre entre les mains. Il était minuit passé et Harry n'avait pas rappelé depuis le dîner.

Il avait l'impression d'être revenu des dizaines d'années auparavant, quand il réveillonnait seul, puisque ses parents étaient morts, et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de faire la fête.

À cet instant, il redevenait le Draco vide.

…

Ses yeux se rouvrirent brusquement. S'était-il endormi ? Combien de temps ? La lampe était encore allumée et il était mal à la nuque. En regardant le réveil à son chevet, il comprit qu'il s'était vraiment endormi. Et qu'Harry n'était pas là.

En posant son livre par terre, il décida de dormir. Et en s'allongeant, il crut remarquer la présence d'une jambe. Étonné, il tourna la tête vers le côté du lit d'Harry et écarquilla les yeux. Une touffe de cheveux bruns couvrait l'oreiller. En tirant un peu la couverture, le visage de son petit-ami apparut.

Quant était-il arrivé ? Colin n'avait même pas jappé !

En suivant les traits du brun avec les yeux, son cœur se gonfla de joie et de tendresse et il attira son Harry dans les bras. À sa place. L'endormi poussa un soupir de bien-être en humant son odeur et Draco posa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Ils étaient bien là, comme ça, au lit.

Plus tard, au réveil, Draco découvrira que le brun n'était pas coincé au nord du pays, mais devant une animalerie.

Oui. Une animalerie.

Il voulait offrir un animal à Draco. Un animal digne de lui.

Parce qu'il avait vu que Draco n'appréciait pas beaucoup Colin.

Alors il lui avait acheté un chat. Blanc rayé jaune pâle. Avec des yeux bleus.

Et qui s'appelait Lulu.

Lulu. Oui.

Comme Lucius.

Et Draco éclaterait de rire avant de faire l'amour à son Harry, qui lui faisait des cadeaux vraiment ridicules.

* * *

**Je viens de taper cette espèce de fin bizarre et inutile. Même si elle sert à rien j'espère que ça vous tiendra un peu chaud :p**

**JOYEUX NOEL ENCORE !**

**EliH**


End file.
